The Nightlands
by Darkslayer18
Summary: Kyle is pulled into a world of monsters that he never knew anything about. What does Stan know about it? Sink or swim, Kyle will have to adjust to this new life. It's a hard one, that takes more than it gives. But just maybe, he and Stan, could make it together. (6000 Views! Thank you!) Romance, Magic, Adventure, bit of Horror
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – so I haven't written anything in a long time BUT since I have mono and am no quarantined in my home for 3 weeks figure I don't have anything better to do so lets go!

**Chapter 1**

Down a grimy alley he ran and ran and when he thought he couldn't run anymore he kept on running. He knew what would happen if he stopped for even a moment. He could hear them. Chasing, always chasing. He slipped turning the corner of a dark street barely catching himself on a light post. He took a few more steps when he realized he had run into a dead end and he could no longer hear his pursuers. He turned around surrounded on three sides by old store fronts, he'd run into the outdoor mall, a single light post flickered barely illuminating the figures beyond.

"N-no please!" He backed up hands out in front of him in surrender. The figure walked steadily forward into the light. Those eyes, icy blue filled with malice, he couldn't look away from those eyes as his pursuer approached. "W-why? Why are you doing this!?" The man took a few steps back till his back was against the glass of the shop.

"Why?" His assailant finally spoke. Those icy blue eyes narrowed as though he thought it were an obvious answer. "Because you need to be corrected." With that his pursuer drew a sword from his belt. The steel glinting with the same sinister light as those eyes. He could finally see a little detail of his pursuer, whoever it was they weren't a man so much as a teenager on the younger side. He put his right arm out in front of him in a futile attempt to keep the boy back.

"No please you don't have to-" He was cut off as the boy severed his right arm in a blinding stroke. "Aaaangh! No! Please!" He ran passed the boy not sure how he could even move after such a wound. "I want to live!" But he didn't get far. Another moment and he was looking at the ground. He rolled himself over and looked down to see both his legs gone below the knees. "No..." He looked up at his attacker standing over him sword raised, those blue eyes. "I don't want to be forgotten!" For an instant there was pity and sadness in those eyes but then the stroke fell and he knew no more.

"Correction complete." The blue eyed boy muttered as he sheathed his sword and moved back towards the rest of his group in the shadows. The older men and a young girl just a few years older than him.

"Well done, your first hunt is a complete success." One of the men said patting him on the shoulder before turning and following the others down the alleyway. The boy hesitated to follow looking up at the moonlit sky his eyes gleaming coldly.

"Happy 12th birthday..." He held up the sword in front of him, a present he'd been given only hours earlier. He finally trotted to catch up with the rest of the group muttering his families motto"The world has a way of correcting itself."

2 years later...

"Dude!" Stan jerked upright in his desk having been sleeping. Kyle was standing in front of him with his hand on his hip waiting for some kind of response. "You didn't hear a word I said did you?" He narrowed his eyes obviously frustrated with his friends laziness.

"Sorry dude, I completely missed it, I didn't get much sleep last night." Stan yawned and stretched as he got up out of his chair. "So is it lunch time yet?" He looked around to see most people leaving the classroom. Kyle huffed and started walking towards the doorway.

"Yea and you better hurry up Wendy and the others are waiting for us!" He hurried out the door Stan following close behind. "You totally just slept through Mr. Garrison's class again dude, how are you always so tired?" The red head asked giving Stan a concerned look over his shoulder. Stan always seemed to be sleeping in class these days making Kyle worry constantly.

"I just don't sleep well at night dude, don't worry Mr. Garrison's class is the perfect time to sleep, not like I really care about whats happening on 'The Young and the Restless'" Stan chuckled remember what subject their very terrible teacher was yapping about just before he'd drifted off to sleep. He reached up and ran his hand through his shoulder length hair. It was October of their freshman year at Park County High and he was already falling asleep in class. Kyle looked up at his taller friend. Stan was nearly 5 feet 5 inches, fairly tall for a freshman though judging by his dad's height he wouldn't be getting much taller than that. Not that his height was anything to be proud of, just a few weeks ago Kyle was told by his doctor he'd be lucky if he made 5 foot 2. He sighed and kept walking ahead of his friend.

"We're here lets hurry up and find where everyone else is sitting." Kyle pushed open the doors to the large two floor cafeteria. Park County had a total population count of just over 15000 residents. Instead of having several smaller high schools each part of the county they consolidated into one super high school that accommodated north, south, middle, east and west parks. There were about 2500 students at park county high. Stan shuffled behind him yawning wishing he could have slept for a bit longer. He looked up the stairs to the second floor to see Butters becoming them.

"Over there." Stan said groggily pointing Butters out to Kyle. His slender read headed friend turned and started moving up the stairs towards their friend Stan moving close behind. The blonde turned and began weaving through tables towards where the rest of their group was sitting. As they approached the table Stan noted the other occupants. At one end of the table was Kenny in his ratty jeans and torn up orange hoodie that had replaced his parka years ago, he was just a bit shorter than Stan was and still keeps his hood up most of the time, though rarely covers his face anymore. Butters plopped down to his left and began chatting his ear off, Kenny and Butters became very close in middle school when Kenny needed a place to get away from his parents, he practically lives with the smaller blonde now. Butters was the same height as Kyle with really rounded cheeks and short spiky blonde hair, always wearing pastel shirts and skinny jeans. Next to Butters sat Wendy Stan's girlfriend opening up one of the lunches she always made for him. She was the perfect height at 5 foot 1 waist length silky black hair with magenta eyes, supposedly they were a sign of minor albinism, along with her porcelain skin she always looked other worldly to Stan. She looked up and gave this smile that could defrost all of Park County. Stan dropped down next to her and Kyle took the next seat over.

"Really Stan! Why were you late to lunch again? Are you not getting sleep again?" Wendy huffed placing a sandwich and a drink in front of him. Kyle snickered as he opened his own lunch but blanched when he pulled out the first item seeing it was a banana. This was Stan's turn to laugh.

"Damn it Ike..." Kyle's little brother was in the habit of tampering with his lunches without his older brothers knowledge. "Oh and Stan was sleeping in class again, I practically had to yell to wake him up this time." Kyle said nonchalantly poking his straw into his capri sun. Stan glared at him knowing he was now about to get an earful from his book worm girlfriend for sleeping instead of listening to his teacher lecture. Stan decided to just smile and nod, she was so cute when she got into her motherly mode. He was so into it he almost missed the newcomer walk up and sit down across from Kyle.

"Hey Kyle! What cha up to?" The brown haired boy asked smiling brightly. Stan instantly didn't like this kid though he couldn't put a finger on why. Kyle returned his smile.

"Hey Clyde, not much. Whats up with you?" Kyle returned politely though it didn't seem as forced as Stan would have suspected. He hadn't recognized Clyde at first they didn't exactly spend time around him anymore but now that he had a name for the face it made sense. Clyde seemed to notice Stan's sour look and turned to greet him.

"Hey Stan how are you? Getting enough sleep?" Clyde asked innocently. Stan instantly was surprised, why did Clyde know about his sleeping issues, he didn't think he was THAT infamous. Clyde seemed to notice his confusion. "Kyles told me all about how you like to sleep during Mr. Garrison's lectures." Stan really didn't like Clyde now, he hated when people acted like they knew him, and he'd been hanging out with his best friend which he hadn't known anything about. It was Kyle's turn to be perceptive this time.

"Clyde and I started hanging out a few weeks ago, you always seem to be busy now a days helping your dad and Jimbo. I was bored out of my mind and ran into him at the arcade." Clyde nodded his head with Kyle's explanation.

"Ah I see, yea I guess I have been busy, but we're still on for tonight right? Just you, me, video games and pizza?" Stan said trying to take his own mind off this unwelcome development. Kyle perked up then too. While Clyde seemed to be a little annoyed at how Stan had specifically excluded him from the conversation and got up and moved away. Take that, thought Stan.

"Of course we are, my house right? You aren't gonna get called away to work on one of your dads little projects right?" Kyle asked accusingly. Stan shifted nervously, he couldn't tell Kyle what the projects were or that they were never really planned. They just happened and he had to go.

"Haha hopefully not." Stan scratched the back of his neck hoping he'd getting lucky for once. It had been a while since he'd actually gotten to hang out with his best friend uninterrupted. The rest of lunch past uneventfully with chat about homework and what video games they would play tonight with Wendy reminding them not to stay up too late and to remember to brush their teeth when they did eventually go to bed. Unbeknownst to them though their table was being intently watched.

After school...

Stan and Kyle raced to the red heads house. Stan easily had the lead without breaking a sweat he always seemed to be in impossibly good shape. Kyle was huffing to even attempt to keep up. He didn't care though he'd been looking forward to this Friday for weeks. Stan was always being pulled away to help his dad and uncle whenever they hung out spontaneously but this time they had made their plans well known so he anticipated no interruptions, Jimbo and Randy were always considerate people so surely they wouldn't do call Stan when they knew he had plans.

"Yo Kyle hurry up!" Stan called waving at him from Kyle's front porch twenty yards ahead. He was wearing carpenters blue jeans and a form fitting dark blue sweatshirt jacket along with his trademark hat. Kyle finally caught up winded and red faced. He was wearing his favorite dark green skinny jeans and an orange hoodie. He couldn't wear his old ushanka anymore his hair hard gotten too long, though it was less of a fro now having softened into long curls reaching his chin. He often got made fun of being slender like Butters but with long hair he was mistaken by senior boys as a cute red head girl all the time. There were many embarrassing confessions already in the first two months of school.

"So dude pepperoni good with you?" Kyle asked phone already in hand a big smile on his face. Stan nodded and tossed his bag down next to the coffee table and started to step over towards his friend when his dads ringtone started playing loudly. Everything stopped, Kyle's smile shrank down into a frown a look of terrible hurt in his eyes.

"W-we don't know why he's calling yet..." Stan pulled his phone out practically shaking with anger knowing full well his night was about to be ruined. "Hello?" He had his eyes closed and tried to will away what he was about to hear. But in the end he was right, his dad never called for just anything. "Yea OK, understood I'm on my way." Stan hung up his phone and looked to Kyle who had hung his head and closed his phone. "Kyle I-" He tried to come up with an excuse but Kyle just looked up at him with a completely blank expression.

"Its whatever dude just go. I'll call up Clyde or something no big deal." Kyle grabbed his own bag and ran upstairs real quick leaving Stan and his thoughts in the Broflovski family room. He grabbed his bag quickly and ran out the door slamming it pissed off. It was bad enough that something had come up when they'd planned this for so long but now Clyde was going to take his place as Kyle's best friend. Stan felt sick to his stomach he had to finish this job quick so he could get back to Kyle possibly tonight.

"I can't believe it...We planned this for so long." Kyle sat in his room the lights off just wanting to go to sleep all his motivation gone. "We've hung out so little the last few months" he and Stan had spent only a handful of days together during the summer. All through 8th grade Stan had more and more often been called to help Jimbo and his dad with random things that he wouldn't talk to Kyle about. He'd just say they were stupid little errands or house work or Jimbo would have him help out at his gun store. Kyle had even offered to help just so they could at least spend some time together but Stan had refused without giving it a thought. "Does he even want me around?" The doorbell rang at that moment jerking Kyle out of his thoughts, maybe it was Stan? Maybe his dad didn't need him anymore. He ran as fast as he could out his door down the hall way down the stairs and flung open the door.

"Hey Kyle whats up? Brought that book back you let me borrow" Clyde said smiling holding up a book Kyle had let him borrow a few days ago. Kyle's smile dropped again. "Whats that look for? Aren't you and Stan having fun?" Clyde laughed to himself.

"Stan had to go..." Kyle felt like going to bed again. Clyde perked up at that.

"So you're free tonight then?" He had a strange grin on his face that made Kyle blush a little uncomfortably with the way he said free.

"Uh yea I am why?" Kyle motioned for Clyde to come in. Clyde looked around before setting the book on a table by the door.

"I was wondering if you'd let me take you out to dinner and a movie." Clyde said swinging around with a big shit eating grin on. Kyle's jaw dropped instantly.

"W-wait that sounds like you're asking me out..." Kyle started.

"...on a date, yes" Clyde finished as though it was just a matter of fact. Kyle stood there dumbfounded mouth opening and closing a few times. He had no idea Clyde swung that way or that he had been interested in Kyle. For his part Kyle didn't really swing either way he just wasn't interested in people but Clyde's offer intrigued him.

"Well I suppose if its just dinner and a movie it'd be OK...i can't promise you anything besides that though!" Kyle blurted out the last part suddenly nervous but feeling much better. At least this way his Friday night wouldn't be wasted. "Here let me just let my parents know where I'm going." He pulled out his phone and started tapping away while Clyde looked out the front window smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – so I haven't written anything in a long time BUT since I have mono and am no quarantined in my home for 3 weeks figure I don't have anything better to do so lets go!

**Chapter 2**

The next morning...

The sun was just beginning to come up as Stan kicked the trashcan on the curb. He was pissed that the whole night had been wasted on a wild goose chase. Bags were visible under his eyes as he adjusted his glasses, he'd worn them since shortly after he turned 10 when he found out he was quite nearsighted. "Such a waste..." he sighed before walking off into an alley. In the end the job his dad had called him for had been a bust. He wondered if Kyle had had a better night than him. He looked at his phone and saw that it was only 6:50 too early to text his friend on a Saturday morning. "Guess there's still some time to get some shut eye." He trotted off towards his house excited to be able to sleep in his bed for once. He didn't notice the eager stare following him from a different alley.

Elsewhere Kyle was actually up already or still depending on who you asked. He and Clyde had hung out all night after their date. Kyle wasn't sure how he felt about Clyde but he had to admit he hadn't had fun like that in a long time, not since Stan became so scarce. Clyde had taken him to Shakey's and then to see some comedy movie he hadn't even heard of before. He'd been the perfect gentleman the only thing that had really bothered Kyle was that Clyde seemed to be treating him like a girl but he wasn't gonna complain about a free meal and movie. They'd gone back to Kyle's house and played video games and just talked all night. "Dude, Clyde thank you for last night. I really had a good time." Kyle said as he opened his front door to let the other boy out.

"Good enough for a repeat sometime?" Clyde asked hopefully. Kyle thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yea I'd really like that, though maybe I should pay next time? I'm not too sure how I feel being pampered all the time." He laughed scratching the back of his neck. Looking over Clyde's shoulder he noticed Stan running past. "Hey Stan-" Kyle was cut off as Clyde planted a kiss on his cheek. Stan turned his head just in that moment to see the exchange and seemed to lose all coordination while running slamming into a parked car. Clyde spun around and strut straight passed the collapsed teen at the end of the driveway.

"You should really watch that Stan." Clyde smirked as he practically skipped down the sidewalk to his house. Stan was filled with a mix of confusion and rage at Clyde. Were he and Kyle going out? Since when was Kyle into dudes? Why hadn't he told Stan.

"Stan...?" The redhead was staring down at him with concern on his face. Stan just stared back.

"So you and Clyde...?" Kyle blushed bright red which might have hurt Stan more than running into the car. Kyle shook his head quickly.

"Clyde just asked me out on a date last night and since you had canceled..." He let his voice trail off figuring he didn't really need to complete the thought.

"So its my fault is what your saying?" Stan said jumping to his feet, he was tired angry and felt like he was being accused now. "I didn't _cancel _my dad needed my help." He brushed himself off and turned to face Kyle who also had bags under his eyes and now looked pissed.

"Whatever the reasons for not hanging out with me my night was almost ruined and Clyde swooped in and saved it. Honestly you should be thanking him because if he hadn't I'd be a lot more pissed at you." The redhead huffed spinning on his heel and walking back into his house slamming the door. Stan just stared at the closed door wondering what in the hell was happening. He turned finally and began the rest of the walk back to his house. When he finally reached it he slipped off his shoes set his glasses on his side table unzipped his jacket and let it fall to the floor. He reached up and ran a hand through his messy hair. Last night was an unmitigated disaster.

"Why do I feel so uneasy?" He asked himself rolling over to stare at his bare ceiling. "Why is this Clyde thing really bothering me so much?" The more he thought about it the more his head hurt so he decided to just get some sleep, he had a date with Wendy later anyway, last thing he wanted to do was piss her off too.

Downstairs...

"Randy, don't you think you're asking too much from Stan with all this work?" Sharon asked sipping on her morning coffee while her husband rubbed tired eyes and cracked open a beer.

"You know why I do it hun, I wouldn't ask him if there was another way." Randy held the cold beer to his forehead for a moment trying to fight off the coming headache. "If there was another way I would pursue it to the end of the earth but we both know there isn't." Sharon just looked down at her coffee a look of sorrow on her face.

"This is an important time for him, he'll never get it back Randy." Her husband couldn't hide his own depression at their sons predicament.

"I know Sharon, but you know our motto." He said catching her eyes before they both spoke in unison.

"_The world has a way of correcting itself."_

Later that day...

"...Stan...STAN?!" Stan sat up jerked out of his thoughts by his girlfriend practically pressing her forehead against his and yelling his name. He sat back and composed himself quickly trying not to dwell on what was bothering him.

"Sorry sweetie, zone out there, you know how I am haha." He scratched the back of his neck trying to laugh it off and hoping she wouldn't ask about it. This was a futile attempt though because she always knew when something bothered him.

"Did you fight with Kyle?" She frowned at him as he tried not to make eye contact. "Trouble in paradise?" Stan knew he was going to be found out sooner or later so he would just humor her this time.

"I kinda had to bail on Kyle last night because of my dad...and Clyde apparently asked him out on a date, I saw them kissing this morning..." He mumbled the last part which just so happened to bother him the most for some reason. Wendy's eyes lit up and she covered her mouth with her hands but he could tell she was smiling. His girlfriend was what the Japanese call a fujoshi. She might seem innocent and pure but she was always fantasizing about the boys at Park High getting together. She had even admitted she liked to fantasize about her boyfriend and his best friend as a guilty pleasure, though only because she knew he'd never actually do anything with anyone but her.

"I'm sorry!" She clasped and bowed her head in front of him. "I knew Kyle didn't really seem interested in girls but I didn't know he had a thing for guys, Clyde least of all..." She was starting to get that look on her face letting Stan know she was off in La-La land watching Kyle and Clyde do unspeakable things.

"Can you please not fantasize about my best friend and his b-his friend while we're on a date." Stan glared at her not really surprised by how she was acting. She bowed her head again.

"Sorry love." She moved to the other side of their booth at Shakeys and leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder which definitely lifted his spirits a bit. "You'll still be number one in Kyle's book you know that sweetheart, he isn't going to replace you with Clyde." She always seemed to know what to say to him, reminded him just why he loved her.

Back with Kyle...

"Stupid Stan, just expects me to wait around all night just because he had something he just _had _to do. How dumb is that?" Kyle fumed ruffling his own hair.

"It isn't very fair to you." Clyde remarked from where he sat at Kyle's kitchen table munching on a bag of chips. "What is he doing every night that he can't hang out with you...I'd never do something like that." He turned away from Kyle to presumably to hide his blush.

"I don't know what he does when his dad asks for him help, he won't tell me..." Kyle sighed and sat down at the table next to Clyde and sank down putting his forehead against the cool wood.

"Want to find out?" Kyle looked up to see Clyde with a mischievous smirk on his face. Kyle felt uneasy about several things at that moment but finding out what Stan was doing was not one of them.

Clyde and Kyle had spent the rest of the day watching out the windows waiting for night to fall and when it did they crept down the street and positioned themselves behind some bushes across from Stan's house.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea Clyde." Kyle said pulling on the other boys sleeve. He didn't like that he was spying on his best friend no matter how curious he might be.

"Nonsense this is a great idea, I came up with it after all, just relax." Clyde brushed him off kind of ticking Kyle off that he'd just been talked to like he was a girl. He was about to say something when Stan's front door opened and someone walked out wearing a dark sweatshirt jacket with the hood up and carrying something a few feet long in his left hand. Judging by their size it was definitely Stan, a few moments later Mr. Randy came out behind him with something slung across his back. "And the show begins." Clyde had another smirk on his face, it was beginning to make Kyle feel uncomfortable, Clyde was giving Kyle the feeling he knew what Stan had been up to.

"Clyde whats going on? Do you know what they're doing?" Kyle asked him nervously. Clyde looked at him and blinked he seemed confused for a moment.

"Of course not come on now lets follow them." He grabbed Kyle's wrist roughly, hurting him and pulled him quietly down the line of bushes mirroring Stan and his father on the other side of the street.

On Stan's side of the Street...

"This is your standard job son, our intel says 3 but there are signs of a 4th we won't know for sure until we spook them." Randy spoke quietly to his son at his side. He shifted his grip on the strap going across is chest making sure he could reach the grip of the shotgun on his back easily. His son adjusted his own grip on the katana he was carrying. For his part Randy had never had much desire for up close and personal combat, now he didn't mind a brawl but what Stan did wasn't brawling. Randy preferred to take down their prey from a distance with as much firepower as was needed. Stan however seemed to like taking apart their targets almost viciously.

"Any idea how it happened?" Stan asked him breaking him out of his thoughts. Randy just shook his head.

"No idea, more and more seem to be popping up every week." He thought on it, they use to only hunt once or twice a month but lately it had been several times a week. Something was happening. He stopped when his son stiffened. Looking up the first of their prey was stood staring at them from the middle of the street. An old man with a dumb expression on his face he looked impossibly frail. Stan instantly fell into his killing stance and charged. Randy couldn't help feel proud at the hunter he'd raised and decided this one was all Stan's.

Kyle and Clyde's hiding space...

They watched as the two chatted briefly but were unable to hear them from a distance. Clyde pointed to what Stan was carrying. "Is that a samurai sword...?" Looking closer Kyle saw that it was the sword Stan hung above his bed. What the hell was he doing carrying it around town like that someone was going to call the cops on him. "Oh looks like somethings about to happen." Clyde said he had a big grin on his face again but Kyle couldn't tell what he was talking about except that Stan and Randy had suddenly stopped. Twenty yards ahead of them was a frail looking old man staring directly at Stan. What happened next was so fast Kyle couldn't breath.

Stan's attack...

Stan rushed forward unsheathing his sword as he moved. The old man stumbled back and swatted at him in what appeared a feeble defense. "Stay back!" the old man yelled at him louder than he seemed capable. Stan ducked the swat and then slashing his sword straight up above his head as he stood up straight the old man's arm went flying back behind Stan towards Randy who was no lighting a cigarette. Stan stood staring into his prey's fearful eyes for just a moment, sword held straight up above his head before he let his strike crash down viciously.

"_**Stan! NO!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – chapter 3 finally get some plot development goin :D

**Chapter 3**

"_**Stan! NO!" **_Kyle's scream echoed through Stan's whole being. His sword stopped millimeters from the old man's forehead and skipped off the the side slicing nothing but air. The old man wasted no time Kicked out hard enough to send Stan sliding across the ground several feet before running down a side alley. Stan rolled to his feet without missing a beat.

"Dad get him!" Stan's father didn't need the provocation though he'd been a hunter longer than Stan had been alive though and was already giving chase down the alley. Stan stood up and looked around warily. "Kyle...?!" His friend shouldn't be anywhere near here but he could have sworn he heard him. Out of the alley on the other side of the street from where he and his father had been stepped Kyle, and Clyde. "What are you two doing here!?" Stan asked one hand holding his side where the old man had kicked him. Kyle thought it was strange that the kick had moved Stan let alone injured him. Kyle strode right up to him cocked his arm back and then swung as hard as he could, his fist connecting with Stan's cheek.

"What the fuck!?" Stan barely moved from the blow but he was still pissed at the unprovoked assault. "The hell is your problem Kyle!?" Stan grabbed his friends wrist with his free hand when his friend went back for another swing.

"Well he's probably just a little uneasy after seeing you..._disarm _an old man." Clyde said pointing to the severed forearm. Stan glared at him.

"You shut up I'll get to you next." Stan snapped at him trying his best to be intimidating which apparently wasn't working on Clyde. Kyle shook his head and tried to wrench his hand free but Stan's grip wasn't budging.

"Stan w-what were you doing? What was that!?" Kyle was obviously not taking this as nonchalantly as Clyde was. Stan just stared at him and answered Kyle in a flat tone as he released his wrist letting the smaller ball fall on his backside.

"I was doing my job." Kyle looked up from the ground into Stan's eyes and found them impossibly cold framed by the moon behind Stan they seemed to have an almost sinister glow. His friend said he was doing is 'job'? Stan's job was...killing people. Kyle's brain couldn't even compute what he'd heard. "And thanks to you two I've botched it, dads gonna be pissed I let the prey escape..." Kyle nearly gagged when Stan referred to the old man as 'prey'. "So now I have to ask you, how did you get here?" Stan narrowed his eyes at both Kyle and Clyde sheathing his sword. Clyde moved in to try and diffuse the situation.

"We just followed you from your house, Kyle here was worried his best friend was getting into trouble..." Clyde considered Stan for a moment before giving him a sneer. "Though I doubt he imagined it was this.._terrible."_ Clyde's every word seemed poisonous to Stan but what bothered him more was that he believed what Clyde was saying.

"You're saying you just followed me? Just you two? No one else?" Stan pressed trying to figure out who had led them here. In his head he couldn't rationalize it, it was _impossible _no one can just follow him and his dad. His thoughts were cut off when he heard shuffling behind him coming from an alley back the way they had all come. "Shit you two this way!" He scooped Kyle up over one shoulder and then ran back into the alley Kyle and Clyde had originally hid in. Kyle looked over at Stan half dazed still not sure what to believe.

"Stan...what have you done..." Kyle sounded heartbroken. In his mind Stan was some serial killer slaughtering people like animals. Stan could see it in his eyes and didn't blame him however wrong his assumption was.

"Kyle I promise I will explain everything soon, just trust me and stay quiet." Stan watched as two forms hobbled out of the alley. Two people stumbled up the street in Stan's group's direction. Kyle noticed they seemed drunk or high. They would move one way and then back the other almost shambling. They were girls too and high schoolers, Kyle couldn't remember their names but he had seen them at school.

"Stan why don't we bring them over to hide with us?" Clyde asked innocently annoying Stan who had already motioned for silence. Stan turned to look at his two hiding mates.

"Those things are not what they appear, they aren't human." Kyle and Clyde just stared at Stan like he was crazy. Now Kyle was sure his friend had been hunting people down thinking they were monsters.

"Relax Stan, they're good people..." Stan tried to stop Clyde as he stood up and walked out of the alley but some how impossibly he couldn't grab him. "Hey Millie! Ashley!" The two shambling figures turned and looked towards Clyde and the others and Kyle saw something...wrong in their faces.

"Damn it Clyde get back!" Stan jumped forward pulling Clyde down as the first girl began running on all fours towards them. Her joints cracked and lengthened as she changed into something less than human. Kyle's scream was lost in his throat as the girl's jaw unhinged and grew large enough to swallow a human head. Stan already had his sword drawn again. He hacked off the first girl's left arm at the shoulder but the only thing that came from the wound was black sludge. The other girl had caught up and was equally as terrifying. She had weeping black sockets where her eyes should be forearm length claws on both arms as well as six inch fangs, she looked emaciated and black sludge dripped from her claws and ribcage.

"What the fuck are those things!?"Kyle fell back into a huddle in the alley. He was so scared he was sure he would just die there and then. Stan however had other plans, he had removed the first girls left leg now and she was wobbling around lopsidedly with only her right appendages. Stan dodged a raking claw from the second girl and thrust his sword behind him just as the first one tried to bite him from behind. His sword bit straight through the forehead and the creature shuddered before collapsing onto the pavement. The girl with the weeping eyes kept coming and clawing relentlessly and it looked like it would have Stan as it backed him into a brick wall. It was so close Stan wouldn't be able to raise his sword. So Stan didn't, he held his arms parallel to his torso sword pointed straight out in front of him as girl lunged in passed his sword. Stan wrenched his whole body turning blade and body as one so that the girl lunged right through the scything blade. She fell to the ground in two. Kyle looked in horror making eye contact with her. She seemed to target him then and scuttled on fingers as though they were spider legs towards him. He didn't even have a chance to scream though as Stan landed on top of hits head with a crunch is sword going straight through a foot into the asphalt. It was Stan's turn to smirk at Kyle's terrified face.

"Well you said you wanted to know what I did." Kyle just looked at him mouth agape heart pounding eyes wide. Stan stood with his sword over one shoulder and a smirk on his face. His eyes didn't seem so sinister then. Over to the side Clyde poked the first dead girls corpse with his toe seeming disappointed. The bodies of the two creatures were quickly turning into ash and floating away. Kyle finally was able to stand after a few minutes and approached Stan who was just watching the bodies disappear next to Clyde.

"Stan...I'm not going to pretend to understand what I just saw but...what are those things?" Kyle said motioning to Stan's fresh kills. Stan kicked the clawed ones head.

"Shells, empty soulless vessels of the dearly departed. Undead essentially." He said matter of factly as though everyone knew that. "They're a very common Nightlands occurrence. Though not natural." Kyle just watched him thinking carefully what he should ask.

"Undead...Nightlands? Where is that?" Kyle asked not sure if he really wanted to know or if he wanted to forget everything he'd just seen. Stan raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're in the Nightlands and you don't even know what it is?" Stan laughed at that and continued wiping off the edge of his sword. "Look around Kyle, does this really look like South Park to you?"

Kyle stopped at the absurdity of the question and looked around but only then did he notice that everything looked...wrong. The moon or should he say moons as there were now three of them were incredibly bright and yet there were swirling pools of shadows everywhere they didn't illuminate. Stan smirked as he saw the realization on Kyle's face. Welcome to the Nightlands Kyle, welcome to the world just out of sight, just beyond the periphery so close you can almost touch it but ever out of your reach, unless you have magic of course." Kyle was stunned that Stan seemed so natural in this situation. Stan's expression darkened then and he had his sword up and parallel to the ground in Clydes direction but keeping is eyes on the ground. "But you knew that didn't you, Clyde." Stan tilted his head so he was looking down the length of his sword at Clyde who had turned to look in Stan's direction.

"Stan what are y-" Kyle tried to step towards his friend. Stan put up his hand motioning Kyle not to move.

"Kyle, the only way for someone to follow my father and myself into the Nightlands is intentionally through magic. You can't just follow us and end up here." Clyde's grin was growing wider and more sinister by the second.

"Awww...and I was having soooo much fun playing with you Kyle." Clyde laughed and then all at once everything about him seemed wrong. The whites of his eyes turned black and the color all became a sickly yellow. Patches of skin fell away to reveal what seemed like nothingness between. Stan's eyes widened at that.

"'Kyle run!" And Stan charged in just as he had with the other two creatures but this time Clyde was faster ducking Stan's slash and rising back up with a clawed hand catching Stan just under his left arm and launching him through the air to land on a car fifteen feet away. Kyle tried to run then but black tentacles sprouting from Clyde's back wrapped around his feet and pulled him back, lifting him into the air so that he was hanging more or less face to face with Clyde, or what was left of him.

"Oh Kyle, your terror is so adorable, it might even be better than the depression I was feeding off before." A long black tongue licked the side of Kyle's face filling him with revulsion and nausea. "I really will miss playing with y-" He was cut off as metal sang through the air severing the tentacles. "RAAAH, damn you marsh can't you see too lovers are trying to part beautifully?!" Clyde didn't seem actually hurt by the loss of his tentacles if his fanged grin was anything to go by. Kyle ran and stood behind Stan who was now unarmed. Stan was bleeding profusely from the left side of his torso where Clyde had torn him. "Well you look about done Marsh so lets end this~!" The claws on his fingers turned blacker than anything Kyle had ever seen before, it seemed to be more a lack of light than anything and it was dizzying to look at.

"Sounds good to me! _Return!_" Stan held out his right hand and there was the sound of singing metal again and Clyde once again was struck by Stan's sword flying through the air but this time it ended in it's owners hand. Stan ran forward before the gash in Clyde's back could close up and slid on his knees under a two handed swipe by Clyde. Stan laid all the way back on the ground so his back and head were a centimeter from the ground his sword straight out behind him. He slid all the way through Clyde's legs and then planted his feet and Snapped upwards at the same moment. There was a sickening sound of metal on bone for a moment and then for one long heartbeat Clyde looked around confused at what had just happened.

"Shit..." Clyde looked slowly over to Kyle with empty eyes. Kyle looked back into them and thought he saw a bit of sadness. "I...had fun..." Clyde said before his two halves fell in opposite directions black smoke enveloping both of them. Stan had his back turned to Kyle his head down sword loose in his hands and his shoulders seemed to be shaking. Kyle almost didn't hear him when he spoke.

"...Correction complete..."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – woo chapter 4 and I'm still writing hope you guys are liking this.

**Chapter 4**

Kyle wasn't sure what he wanted to do, go comfort his friend, or throw up. He felt if he moved it would most definitely be the latter.

"S-stan...what just hap...happened?" Kyle asked trying to keep his stomach down. Stan turned slowly back towards Kyle sheathing his sword on the opposite hip as he did. His eyes seemed so different yet so similar to Clyde's. At first Kyle couldn't put his finger on it but then he realized, they were empty except for a deep sadness. Stan was frowning as he considered Kyle's words.

"Clyde, or rather the thing pretending to be Clyde, was a revenant." Stan said softly walking over next to Kyle so they were next to each other facing in different directions. Stan put his left hand gently on Kyle's shoulder as he spoke. "Like a shell a revenant is a left over portion when someone dies...horribly...but unlike a shell they are capable of coherent thought." Kyle's head was spinning from all this knowledge, shells and revenants he'd never heard of things like that except in stories and games. "Also revenants usually possess a majority if not all of the original's memories and are quite good at faking emotions. They are really hard to identify in a crowd because they are very good at appearing human...but they aren't don't forget that." Stan moved past Kyle then letting his hand drop from his shoulder, he had to catch up with his dad and inform him things were worse than they thought. A hand grabbed him by his left shoulder and spun him around, he was looking at Kyle for a brief second before a fist connected with his face. Stan's head snapped back more from surprise than from any force from Kyle, though it did hurt a little. He righted his head and stared at his redheaded friend noticing his tears he instantly felt like shit. "Kyle...I'm sorry for not tell-"

"I don't fucking care about that!" Kyle yelled balling his fists and screaming at the ground. "How can you be so cold and kill Clyde like it was nothing!?" Stan was surprised by Kyle's sudden outburst, he wasn't concerned Stan had been fighting monsters secretly, he was mad that he had shown no emotion about it. "Clyde was sad when he died Stan...i saw it in his eyes...how can you say he wasn't human..." Kyle backed up against a building and slid down to the ground staring at the smoldering piles of ash that use to be Clyde and the two girls they went to high school with. "We had so much fun these past few weeks...and you say that...Clyde's feelings for me were fake...?" Kyle was falling apart now tears streaming down his face getting choked up as he spoke. "What happened to you Stan?" Stan turned his back to Kyle unable to look his friend in the eyes.

"Kyle...the real Clyde most likely died several weeks ago...probably right before you started hanging out..." Stan was really beating himself up for how cold he'd been, it was his defense mechanism to deal with so much evil but he hadn't realized how much Kyle cared for Clyde. "Revenants carry a portion of their original's emotions, they don't usually get close to people for any reason...they are usually detached." Stan turned to look at Kyle out of the corner of his eye and could see Kyle was truly hurting. Stan thought hard about his next question, not sure if he wanted to know. "Kyle...did you love him?" Kyle looked Stan in the eyes tears still coming down and nodded his head. Kyle realized then Clyde had been his first love.

"Yes, I did, all the time we spent with each other over the last few weeks were amazing." Kyle hugged himself and leaned into his knees. Clyde was gone now and Kyle hadn't even told him how he felt. Stan sighed and scratched the back of his head. "But I guess Clyde didn't really have feelings for me huh? Since you're saying the real Clyde has been dead for a while. These stupid feelings are so pointless..." Stan felt terrible now, he hadn't meant to imply Kyle's feelings weren't valid.

"Well I wouldn't say the real Clyde didn't have feelings for you..." Stan turned away from his friend knowing he was about to pull something out of his ass. "Revenants can only fake emotions the original truly possessed and they do technically retain some of their darker emotions." Stan wasn't sure where he was going with this but he hated to see his best friend suffer. "Maybe Clyde had feelings for you when he died...and when the revenant was born it was acting out what the original regretted not doing..." Stan wasn't sure he believed what he was saying but he wanted to. "And revenants are vicious too Kyle, they never leave survivors...he should have killed you or at least tried, but he didn't. I'd like to think that meant something." Stan smiled to himself hoping at least some of what he had said was true. He wouldn't admit it but cutting down the images of people he knew, shells or not, always ate at him terribly.

"You really think he cared...?" Kyle asked his tears had stopped and was looking up at Stan now. His friend put on the best fake smile he could and nodded.

"Yea I think both the real Clyde and the revenant even in his own way, cared for you. So the last few weeks weren't fake, and your feelings aren't pointless, they were just as real as the fun you had with Clyde, just hold onto that." Stan reached his hand out to his friend. "I don't expect you to forgive me, or to be OK with what happened anytime soon, but I just want you to know this is why I didn't want to involve you in this kind of thing." Kyle took Stan's hand and was hoisted onto his feet. "It's a very dark world out here Kyle and those who are touched by it are never the same..." Stan noticed black residue on Kyle's cheek from where Clyde had licked him. He reached up and brushed it off gently with a thoughtful look on his face. Kyle seemed to stiffen at that.

"Uh Stan..." Kyle took a step back and only then did Stan realize just how close they had been standing.

"Oh sorry dude, my bad." Stan laughed out nervously scratching the back of his neck again. "Zoned out there, you know how I do..." Stan looked around at the piles of ash that were now almost gone. "Alright Kyle we need to go find my dad and then get out of here." Stan motioned in the direction his dad had chased the first creature. They walked down several alley ways when in the distance they heard several gunshots and an inhuman cry of pain. Stan stiffened for a moment and shouted "Come on!" He bolted at a break neck speed in the direction of the sound.

"Stan slow down!" Kyle called hardly able to keep up, this place seemed to make him even more sluggish than usual. Stan surprisingly did slow down till he was right next to Kyle who was suddenly feeling much more energetic.

"Sorry Kyle I forgot you aren't protected, here in the Nightlands the very air will drain the life out of you, as long as you stay close to me though you should be protected." Kyle nodded though he didn't really understand how it all worked. They ran on for several more minutes before rounding the corner onto a street that looked somewhat like South Park's main street but the ground was twisted and cracked and the buildings looked twisted and old. Stan's father was leaning against a building lighting a cigaret and another pile of ash was on the ground a few feet from him. His shot gun was on his back again. And Kyle could scarcely make out some kind of etching on the stock.

"Stanley, what is he doing here?" Randy asked his son as he and Kyle reached him. Stan shook his head.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you on the way back, but things are worse than we thought." Stan lifted his left arm gently showing his wound to his father. Randy's eyes went wide at that. Kyle finally got a good look at the wound. It didn't look very deep but it was four jagged lines from his back around on his ribcage all the way to the front of his body. The wounds themselves seemed almost like they were healing already but they had black ooze dripping from them.

"You were injured by a shell? That should have been child's play you've defeated dozens of them before, at the same time even." Stan shook his head.

"This is from a revenant. A young one, but still powerful all the same, I'd say only a month old. It was in the form of one of our friends from school." Randy looked concerned at that.

"You think it was sent after you?" He asked and Stan nodded his head.

"From the way he acted and the distraction of the shells as well as how he brought Kyle here, yes I think he was turned into a revenant in order to get at me." Stan finished lowering his arm. Randy dropped his cigaret and crushed it with his shoe.

"A revenant assassin huh..." Randy motioned for the two boys to follow him and started back down the street towards the neighborhood. On the way Stan relayed the story of what had happened, glossing over the fact that Kyle and Clyde had feelings for each other and instead just mentioning they had been friends. Just at the edge of town Randy and Stan stopped, Kyle almost bumped into his friend when they gave no warning. Randy held up his right hand and had what looked like a small piece of charred wood in it. He muttered something Kyle couldn't hear before loudly shouting. "_OPEN." _The air in front of them seemed to churn and twist at that and then it split apart in a way that made Kyle's head swim. And then on they walked through the broken air and suddenly Kyle could breathe easier and the air didn't smell so wrong. They were back in the real world Kyle realized. Randy turned towards Kyle and shook his head. "Well Kyle you better come with us, now that you've been taken into the Nightlands and touched by a revenant, you're marked now, same as myself and Stan, you're life is never going to be the same...I'm sorry." Stan frowned at this nodding his head. Kyle wasn't sure he wanted to ask what they meant but he just followed them back to Stan's house where Mrs. Marsh ushered them in.

"Stanley! What happened? Randy what happened?!" Mrs. Marsh was moving a mile a minute rushing everyone around offering Kyle something to drink scolding her son and husband and inquiring of how bad Stan's injuries were.

"Mom It isn't that bad I jumped back just before he struck me I was only grazed." She had a stern look on her face then and roughly grabbed Stan's left arm and yanked it up exposing his wound and torn clothing, the black ooze seemed to have spread.

"Randy...this isn't from any shell, what the hell happened?" Kyle wasn't surprised that Mrs. Marsh seemed to be in on this whole thing, that explained how Stan and Randy hadn't gotten themselves killed yet, she always seemed to be the level headed of the three.

"It was a revenant Sharon, someone set a trap for us and we sprung it." Randy winced as his wife was set off again shouting how they should have more hunters and that if Shelley was here none of this would have happened. Kyle figured that Shelley must have been a hunter too before she got in a fight with Randy and went to a boarding school over in England a year ago.

"Well come on Stanley up on the table, shirt off!" His mother strode into the kitchen and then made a strange gesture at a blank wall. Kyle stared hard and his eyes went wide as the air seemed to split and a hidden cabinet was revealed. She began rummaging through it for what he assumed were bandages or something. Randy helped his son now shirtless up onto the kitchen table and laid him down holding his right arm down.

"Kyle dear, this is going to be very painful for Stan, I need you to hold his left side down no matter what understand?" Mrs. Marsh asked turning around and holding another piece of what looked like charred wood though this one was about a foot long with strange symbols on it. Randy put Stan's torn up shirt into his sons mouth who bit down on it. Kyle leaned down onto his friend putting his body weight onto his shoulder. He watched as his friends mother stood at the end of the table between his feet and brought the charred wood to her face and began muttering as Randy had. She went on for what seemed like minutes before in one single moment she pointed the wooden instrument at Stan's wound and shouted. "_CLEANSE"_ the lights in the room seemed to dim and Mrs. Marsh seemed to glow from underneath her skin, she had an otherworldly appearance then as her eyes flashed. From the end of the wooden instrument green wispy light flowed out darting this way and that before diving violently into Stan's wound. Stan stiffened and moaned at this his whole body shaking, it was obviously causing him great pain. Mrs. Marsh didn't even blink at her sons suffering but Randy was whispering into his sons ear telling him it was almost over.

"This is hurting him shouldn't we stop?!" Kyle begged Randy from across the table. The man looked up and shook his head.

"Stan's wound is infected with a dark poison from the revenant, its touch can be fatal, were it anyone else we would have had to carry him back." Randy said nodding towards Stan's wound where Kyle saw the green wispy light pulling at a dark smoking substance that seemed to twist and snap and was trying to go back into the wound. Sharon's face scrunched up as she slowly pulled the charred wood back towards her face muttering again. The green wispy light collected all the shadowy substance into a single point floating above the table and wrapped around it almost like a snake squeezing, the shadowy substance formed snake like heads and began snapping violently in the air.

"_BIND" _Mrs. Marsh shouted again and the wispy smoke surrounded the shadowy substance completely before solidifying into a green glass-like substance and floating to rest in her outstretched hand. "Thank you Kyle, will you be a dear and help Stanley up to his room, this spell is always tiring on the recipient." Kyle just nodded his head dumbly looking at Stan's now mostly healed wound and helped his friend who was now completely out of it up to his room. Kyle stumbled as he stepped into his best friends room and nearly dropped Stan. His friend was practically dead weight by this point, though Kyle doubted he'd be in better shape after a similar night. Stan tumbled down onto his bed and Kyle had to climb on top of him to pull his heavier friend up onto the bed. When he was finished he pulled the covers up over Stan and then sat against the wall on his friends bed. He finally after this insane night had a moment to think.

"So this is what you do huh? The jobs your dad makes you do when we should be hanging out being kids." Kyle mumbled to himself hugging his knees in front of him watching his friend sleep. He suddenly felt guilty for all the angry thoughts he'd had towards Stan, of course he hadn't been hanging out with other people instead of Kyle or off on dates with Wendy, yet Kyle had several times doubted his friend. But his friend had been fighting monsters, doing things most people couldn't even imagine doing. He had been forced to fight people like Clyde and those girls, night after night, week after week. Monsters who wore the faces of friends and neighbors. Kyle couldn't imagine doing such things but his friend had been doing it, probably for the better part of two years now. It was right after Shelley left that Stan's jobs had increased so he must have been picking up the slack for his sister. Kyle's thoughts swirled and his eyes grew heavy watching his friend sleep in the dark and soon he joined him falling over on his side on top of the covers fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – Please review if you like reading this! Even if its just to say that you don't like it, I wont know if you guys don't tell me!

**Chapter 5**

In the Marsh's kitchen while the boys slept...

On the table was the orb containing the black smoky substance, both elder Marsh's waited for the Randy's father. The elderly man wheeled himself quietly into the room over towards the table. "Now what did you get me up out of bed for? Surely it isn't just because Stanley was injured, that comes with the job, you've both experienced it and look at me I'm in a god damn wheel chair because of it an-" his rant was cut off suddenly when he noticed the writhing inside the orb on the table. "Where did you get that..." he asked eyes wide as he moved closer to examine it pulling out his reading glasses to take a closer look.

"That was inside of Stan's wound trying to fester its way in." Sharon said moving next to the old man. "That isn't the usual corruption from a revenant is it?" she asked already knowing the answer, a revenant's corruption wasn't alive it was more like an infection that could be fought off without magical aide, but this was more like a curse, and a powerful one at that.

"I haven't seen one of these in a long time..." the old man mumbled lifting the orb to have a closer look. "A long time ago when Randy was still very young I dealt with a group of warlocks who were using magic to make revenant assassins, their aim was the extermination of every hunter they could find." He set the orb down and rubbed his chin confused as to why the curse would pop up again now. "I'm sure we wiped out that cabal every one of them...and even if we didn't anyone still remaining must be nearly as old as I am, what would be the point of returning now?"

"Dad, whoever sent that revenant was targeting Stan, they knew who he was, who his friends were, and they almost got him to drop his guard." Randy stated to his father afraid the old man wasn't taking the threat seriously. The man looked over at Randy considering something.

"I'll try some of my old contacts, it's been a while but I'm sure some of them are still kicking like me haha." He began to roll out of the kitchen when Sharon spoke again.

"Maybe we should keep Stan and Kyle out of school for a while, I'm sure that we could come up with some kind of excuse for the Broflovski's. Now that Kyle has been touched he'll be just as vulnerable as Stan and more so because he has no training." The oldest Marsh laughed at her concern.

"You know as well as I do that they are safer at school than here, as long as shes there nothing will harm those boys, it would be best if they continue to attend school." He was about to roll away when he had another thought. "Oh and better start training the jewish boy, he's one of us now, whether he likes it or not." And with that grandpa Marsh made his way out of the kitchen back to his own room. Many things plagued his mind as he sat in the dark of his room. Did he let one of those warlocks get away all those years ago? If not then how had the curse they had created returned, he and his group had wiped out all of their magical research. He rolled over to his wardrobe and opened a secret compartment and pulled out an old revolver and loaded it. He set the revolver on the nightstand as he climbed into bed. He silently cursed, it had been decades since anything had shaken him like this.

Back in the Marsh Kitchen...

Randy and Sharon were finishing their respective cups of coffee neither one expecting to get any sleep tonight. It was Sharon that spoke first. "I'll lock up the orb and start thinking up a crash course on magic for Kyle, what are you going to do?" Randy looked up thoughtfully.

"I'm going to head over to Jimbo's, he never sleeps these days. Every hunter needs a weapon, we'll whip up a couple of things for Kyle and he can try them out tomorrow." Randy stood up and grabbed his car keys off the counter. "Well at least tomorrow is Sunday, we'll get the boys up nice and early and spend the whole day training the new hunter." He smiled at the thought of another being added to the fold. "This could be good for Stanley, he won't be the only young hunter now, since Shelley left and the rest of us are getting old. He'll have someone he can relate to, maybe the job won't be so hard on him now." He smiled at his wife who only shrugged. She wanted her son to be happy but she never would wish being a hunter on anyone even for her son's happiness, it was a hard life that always took more than it gave. The two of them kissed and then parted to prepare their separate trainings for Kyle. It would be a busy day tomorrow.

Sunday morning...

Stan tried rolling against the wall half asleep and he was blocked. He sat up and looked behind him to see red hair sticking out from under his covers. He sat there surprised for a moment, not remembering what had happened but then it all came back to him, his mother had used a cleansing spell on him. That spell always put him out like a light. Kyle must have helped him up to his room, but that didn't explain why he was sleeping with said friend who was shirtless. Stan got out of bed and rummaged for a shirt in his drawer. Slipping on a red t-shirt he made his way out of the room and down to the kitchen where he could smell his mother cooking breakfast. "Good morning Stanley." His mother said without looking, she always could tell who it was coming into the kitchen.

"Morning mom..." He noticed the large spread set out on the table. "Umm, so what's the occasion?" Stan asked not sure he was going to like the answer. His mother didn't turn around from the eggs she was cooking on their skillet but he was sure she was frowning.

"Welcoming the newest hunter to the fold." she said flatly knowing this was nothing to be joyful about.

"Mom, Kyle can't be a hunter, he doesn't need to be and I don't want him to be." Stan said getting angry now that his parents would just decide this on their own. Though in his heart he knew they were right.

"Stanley you know as well as I do that hunters don't choose, they are chosen. Kyle has been touched and there is no undoing that, if we don't make him a hunter he will be vulnerable, he'll be a target and you won't always be around to protect him." His mother scolded him though she wanted to comfort him, she knew he'd be like this. Stan stood there leaning on the back of his chair, he knew his mother was right, he'd never been very adept with magic himself, but even he could sense that Kyle had been touched. And his mother was right, once someone was awakened to magic they would be in danger from every monster that stood just across the line waiting for an opening. "Now why don't you go wake Kyle up, we have a lot to talk about." His mother shooed him out of the kitchen and he made his way upstairs. When he entered his room he watched his friend sleep for a few minutes. Let him have his last few moments of a peaceful life he thought, things were about to become immensely harder for him. His friend had wrapped himself up in Stan's comforter like a cocoon since he'd left him earlier, only his face and a little tuft of curly red hair showing on top. He laughed as he moved to wake up his friend.

"Kyle, hey Kyle, come on dude time to get up" he said gently shaking his friend who only retreated further into his cocoon. Kyle was always like this, he'd sleep all day if someone didn't force him to get up. Stan heard him mumble something about five more minutes. "But _Kyyyyyle_, I'm hungry!" Stan said playfully jumping up onto the bed so he was straddling the cocoon boy. "You better get up or you know what ism going to do don't you..." Kyle poked his head out of the blankets and glared with red eyes at his friend.

"Don't. You. Dare." venom in every word but Stan just laughed harder and knew it was go time. He reached down into the covers and began mercilessly tickling his friend. Kyle was extremely ticklish and he instantly began begging Stan to stop. "N-no! St-an! _Stop!"_ Stan continued for a few more seconds both of them trying to catch their breathes. Stan had both hands on either side of Kyle's head smiling down at his sleepy friend who glared back with red eyes that had teared up a little bit. "You ass." Stan just smiled again.

"Morning sleepy head, you took all the covers." Only then did Kyle realize he was now under the covers when he didn't remember ever getting under last night. From the hallway there was a knock and Stan's door opened.

"Stanley what's taking so lon-" She froze seeing the boys in a compromising position. "I'll come back later!" She rushed out of the room shutting the door. Both Stan and Kyle realized what it must have looked like and their faces turned beet red. Stan hopped off the bed and went to the door.

"Uhh breakfast is ready...I gotta go talk to my mom...come down when you're ready dude!" He sped out of the room shouting for his mom that it wasn't what it looked like. Kyle just laughed and wormed his way out of the comforters and dropped onto the floor with a thud. His foot had gotten caught in the blankets when he had tried to stand.

"Smooth..." He picked himself up and went to the bathroom across the hall to relieve himself. While he was washing his hands he stared at himself in the mirror and replayed everything that had happened the night before. Something that stuck out in his mind was how Mr. Randy had said his life was going to change. It gave him chills to think about, they weren't going to kill him were they? I mean he knew their secret now, but no they didn't kill people right? Just monsters, though what if they thought Kyle was a shell? Would they hack him apart just to be sure? Now Kyle was getting really nervous about going downstairs to breakfast.

"Kyle come on foods gonna get cold!" Stan yelled up the stairs to his friend, wondering if he'd gone back to sleep.

"Coming!" Kyle yelled sticking his head out the bathroom door. He heard his friend snicker.

"Well clean up when you're done!" Kyle's face turned red and now he wanted to punch Stan for the embarrassing joke. Forgetting he had been nervous he stomped down the stairs and slugged Stan in the shoulder as he passed.

"Worth it." Stan laughed following his friend into the kitchen. Kyle looked around to see more people than he expected. Jimbo, Ned, Grandpa Marsh, Mr. and Mrs. Marsh, Stan and himself rounded out the group. He felt slightly out of place in the Marsh gathering though he guess Ned didn't really belong either...or did he? There were quite a few rumors about him and Jimbo, maybe they were true? Kyle shook his head getting himself back on track.

"Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Marsh." Kyle said smiling as he sat down. She shook her head as he and her son took her seat.

"No need to thank me Kyle this breakfast is all for you, it is our way of apologizing for bringing you into our world." Everyone around the table had serious looks on their faces even Stan.

"What do you mean 'bringing me into your world'? Kyle asked a bit nervous that he'd been right about them wanting to hack him apart. Stan sighed and answered first.

"You're one of us now Kyle, you're a hunter." his friend was looking right into his eyes practically into his soul. Kyle nervously took a bite of some egg.

"What do you mean I'm one of you..." He looked around the table and saw the others were busy eating their breakfast so he turned back to Stan.

"Last night when you entered the Nightlands you were touched by magic, which basically means you're now far more sensitive to supernatural phenomena." Stan was staring at his plate not touching his food as he spoke. "It also means that you give off a particularly vibrant aura, more so than a normal person...its the kind of thing that attracts shells and revenants. They feed off of it because magic is created by the one thing they lack, a soul." Stan finally took a bite of some bacon and before continuing. "It makes you a target, so everyone who is ever touched by magic must become a hunter, or die." Stan lowered his head his hair covering his eyes and his glasses slipping down to the edge of his nose.

"Can't you...undo it or something?" Kyle asked hopeful. They wanted him to fight monsters like Stan did? There was no way he could be so brave.

"No there is no way to undo it, once you are marked by magic your life forever changes." Grandpa Marsh said reaching for some more orange juice.

"I'm sorry Kyle." Ned buzzed in with his prosthetic voice. "It is a hard life, and not one we wish on anyone." Jimbo pat Ned on the shoulder before chiming in.

"The job as we call it always seems to take more than it gives." Jimbo said finishing some sausage.

"But it's better than the alternative." Randy added. "If you don't become a hunter we can't guarantee that we'll always be around to protect you. And if a shell gets you..." He looked around at the others wondering if he should continue you.

"If a shell gets you, you become like them, a shell is someone who has had their soul violently ripped from their body...generally by other shells. you become a rotting empty husk drawn to the pure souls of the living." Stan pushed his glasses back up onto his face. He had a sad look on his face, Kyle could tell he didn't want this for him. Then Kyle realized that all the Marshes must have been marked. He was suddenly angry.

"If you knew it was such a hard life why involve Stan!?" Kyle shouted angry at the older Marshes. The elder Marshes looked both sad and guilty. Stan put a hand on Kyle's shoulder to stop him from saying more.

"They didn't mark me if that's what you are implying Kyle. I was born marked." Stan stated surprising Kyle more. Stan had been born into this world? He'd known his whole life that their were monsters out there in the world? How could anyone grow up that way. "The Marsh family have been hunters for hundreds of years. Unfortunately you pass your mark onto your children...both my parents were marked before they met." Kyle opened and closed his mouth several times. So now if he were to have any family they'd be cursed to this life too.

"It makes having children that much harder." Randy folded his hands in front of him, elbow on the table he laid his head against his hands hiding his eyes. "Every parent mus struggle with the dangers a child will face if they bring them into the world...but how do you justify bringing them into it to face such a life, trust me Kyle we've struggled with this decision everyday since we decided to have Shelley and Stan." Sharon stood up and walked behind Randy rubbing his shoulders. "But when Stan is with his friends, when he's with you, we know we made the right choice." Kyle was taken back at that and looked over to see Stan smiling embarrassed.

"Dad you got pretty sappy there..." Stan mumbled stuffing some egg into his mouth. Randy smiled as he answered.

"We can't be dark all the time son, it'll consume us." Kyle watched the whole exchange with a mixture of feelings in him. He was scared to have to face those creatures again, but he didn't like the idea of Stan going out there to fight them alone. He was unsure if he was up to the life they were laying before him, but he couldn't bring himself to ask them to just protect him his whole life. He didn't know if it was the right choice or he even had a choice to make but he made his decision easier than he thought.

"Alright then...if Stan will be there with me, I guess I'll become a hunter." Everyone around the table looked surprised at his quick decision, everyone but Stan that is who was smirking, he probably knew Kyle's whole thought process and knew where it would take him. Mr. Randy stood up from the table looking directly at Kyle.

"Alright then, lets begin."

Authors note- sooo yea review pls! I hope you guys are liking this story, trying to go a different route than most of the south park stories I've read. Let me know what you think, this is gonna be a pretty long story it's already longer than most of the unfinished ones I've started way back in the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – Chapter 6 and already longer than my longest fic previously, also I am planning to take a look at the others and see if I wanna salvage them, I wrote most of them several years ago and while my writing hasn't really improved I'm thinking about redoing them from the beginning if you like any of them let me know in some reviews which ones you'd like to see continued and which you don't care for.

**Chapter 6**

A few hours later at Jimbo's range...

Kyle still wasn't sure what he was going to be expected to do but so far they just had him trying out different weapons, guns mostly to see if they felt right. He wasn't sure how a weapon was supposed to feel but Stan said I'd know when I found the right one. There was a table set out with several different guns, a sawed off, a sub machine gun, several hand guns and larger revolvers. On the other side of the table were close combat weapons, he supposed he should give them a shot since none of the guns felt right. He didn't really see himself as the up close and personal combat type but he'd give it a try. There were several machetes, a katana similar to the one Stan carried, a rapier, a pair of tomahawks, at the end was a short rod of varnished wood. Kyle picked it up and examined it closely and carefully, he half expected a blade or some sort of acid to shoot out. But no it was just a 3 foot piece of wood, it looked like a cane or a walking stick. "What is this?" Kyle asked showing it to Jimbo who was messing with one of rifles.

"That? Oh that's a fighting cane, very deceptive as a weapon." He said walking over and taking the cane from Kyle and showing him how to hold it. "Its meant to be used in the martial art Bartitsu." Kyle perked up at that.

"Like with Sherlock Holmes?" He smiled holding the cane. He'd always been fond of Sherlock Holmes he remembered reading something about that in one of the books. Jimbo looked at him and shrugged.

"Don' know, never read them. I set that cane out because it happened to be sitting there when I was gathering up the other weapons. I'm not sure how effective that will be against shells though...It's more of a self defense weapon than one for slaying." Kyle understood what he meant but holding the length of varnished wood he liked the feel. It was cool to the touch and light but he could tell it was sturdier than it appeared. He knew then what Stan meant when he said he'd know.

"I think I like this one..." He said holding up the staff in front of him. Jimbo just nodded his head and began collecting up his weapons.

"Well you'll be training with Stan then, I'll never understand you boys and your obsession with martial arts." he continued muttering to himself as he took his guns back inside. Randy and Stan came out of the barn that Jimbo used as an armory. Stan was holding a wooden sword meant for kendo and wearing a plain blue track suit with a white shirt underneath, he'd taken off his glasses again and tied his hair back in a short ponytail. Randy came over carrying what looked like some kind of padded armor and set it on the table where the weapons had been.

"You're gonna need this Kyle, you definitely picked a tough one to learn but Stan has a talent for the martial arts, he'll get you into fighting shape soon enough...though it's probably going to hurt first." Kyle just gulped and put on the big bulky padded armor. Stan motioned for him to come over to a small clearing they'd set aside for practice.

"Alright then Kyle, first thing we're gonna do is see how good your instincts are." Stan said standing lazily about 10 feet from Kyle with the wooden sword on his shoulder. Kyle just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Uh what do you me-ahh!" He didn't get to finish and yelped as Stan dashed forward and swung downward hitting Kyle in the shoulder. He grimaced as Kyle fell on the ground completely surprised, so much so that he had even dropped his cane.

"Well...everyone has to start somewhere..." He said walking back into position. "Alright this time I'm going to do the exact same move. I want you to try and block it." Kyle nodded standing back up, he doubted he could move fast enough even knowing what Stan was going to do. Then Kyle realized something odd about Stan.

"How come you aren't wearing armor Stan? What if I hit you?" Kyle asked though in hindsight he should have guessed at Stan's answer. The other boy gave him a skeptical look before answering.

"Kyle your training will be over when you can hit me" Stan smirked before attacking again. It went on for many hours just trying to get Kyle to block the one attack over and over. He never even got close. It was mid afternoon when they finally stopped. "You're thinking too much Kyle. I can tell." Kyle wasn't sure how much was too much.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I can't act if I don't think." Stan frowned and turned towards Kyle after putting his training sword back onto the rack.

"With martial arts you don't think, you act. If you have to think about a move then you don't know it well enough, your body should move before you realize it, and once you can do that, _then _you can think about what you're going to do. But right now you need to just react." Kyle just nodded not sure he really understood all this, he'd never been all that coordinated, he had no sense of rhythm. Even as children when they took karate Stan had been a natural seemingly mastering every move in just a few tries where Kyle could work on a single one for days and never get it right.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for martial arts then, maybe I should try a gun instead." Kyle said looking at Stan who seemed disappointed. "I'm not strong or coordinated like you are, I'll just end up getting my ass kicked." Stan shrugged and put the last piece of armor back and picked up the fighting cane. He walked over towards a striking post he'd put in himself a year ago it was probably about time to replace it.

"If that's what you want but come here I want to show you something." He motioned for Kyle to come over and feel the post. "How's that feel to you?" Stan asked as Kyle ran his hand along the blemished sides of the post.

"Uhh sturdy?" Kyle answered not sure what he should say. Stan nodded.

"You're right, this is a post I use to practice my unarmed strikes against. It has to be sturdy or I'd break it after a few minutes of using it." he held the cane out for Kyle to take from him. The red head took the cane and held it out in front of him in the guard Stan had shown him earlier. "Hit the post." Stan stepped back and crossed his arms waiting expectantly. Kyle just looked from him to the post for a few moments before swinging the cane like a baseball bat. The impact was jarring and Kyle whimpered from the pain. Stan chuckled and moved over to the striking post and examined the new blemish. "Not bad, more than I thought you could do. Your form sucked though, that's not a bat its a cane." Kyle just nodded, his hands still stinging from the impact. "See this blemish, this post is sturdy and you did that with hardly any training." Kyle failed to see the point, he'd hit a piece of wood with another piece of wood of course there would be a mark.

"Anyone could do that." Kyle said not seeing where Stan was going with this. His dark haired friend nodded.

"You're right, _anyone _can do that, take a look at your cane now." He nodded towards the weapon still in Kyle's hand. Kyle looked down expecting to see it mangled and destroyed or at least dinged surely. To his surprise there was hardly a scratch on it, other than the varnish being chipped the cane was completely unharmed. How had something so small done so much damage and taken so little. He looked to Stan who was smiling. "Surprised? You really shouldn't judge something by its appearance, that cane is ash, potentially it could stand up to my real sword." Stan said admiring the workmanship of the cane, he always had an appreciation for well made melee weapons. Kyle shook his head and began to walk away.

"Just cause the cane is strong doesn't mean anything Stan, I'm weak and no good at this! You said yourself my form sucks!" Kyle was getting frustrated now, he hadn't expected it to be easy but he hadn't expected to suck so spectacularly.

"Yea your form was pretty atrocious, I've only dabbled in fighting stick arts but that is not how you strike." Stan said rubbing his chin thinking back to some of the things he'd read on cane fighting. He'd never been formally taught anything other than karate and kendo but he was a bit of a savant when it came to melee combat he seemed to be able to replicate almost any movement he saw with little practice.

"So why are you trying to convince me to keep using the cane." Kyle asked flat out pissed at this point.

"Because your understanding of martial arts is broken." Stan said matter of factly. Kyle just stared at him not understanding what he meant. "Martial arts aren't meant for people who are strong." Kyle just shook his head at his friend not sure what martial arts he'd been seeing.

"Most martial artists I've seen on TV and the internet have been pretty damn strong Stan." the agitated redhead replied. Stan nodded crossing his arms again.

"Yea probably, but they didn't start out that way. Martial arts aren't for meant to be done only by the strong, in fact their original purpose was so that the weak could fight the strong. Hand to hand martial arts in particular were almost all developed because of weak peasants needing to defend themselves against strong tyrants and soldiers." Kyle wasn't really sure what Stan was getting at with the history lesson. "Kyle, you are right you're weak and uncoordinated and just a mess when it comes to this, but that is why the martial arts are perfect for you." Stan said approaching his friend and putting his hand on the others shoulder. "The strong don't make martial arts, the martial arts make the strong." Kyle's rage cooled at this. Stan hadn't been trying to annoy him or antagonize him, he'd seen potential in Kyle that he hadn't been able to see himself and was trying to coax him into not giving up.

"Stan...I'm sorry dude, I shouldn't have gotten angry with you" he held the cane up in front of him for Stan to take. The other boy frowned thinking his friend was still going to give up. "Alright I'll give it a try but you've gotta show me how It's done." Kyle smirked as Stan's smile burst back onto his face and he practically pranced over to the striking post. "Dude gay..." Kyle said snickering at his friends excitement. Stan just shot him a questioning look with a smirk of his own.

"You're one to talk, I remember a certain someone curled up in my covers this morning trying to paw at his sexy best friends bare chest." Stan flashed his best shit-eating grin. Kyle just turned red and slugged him in the shoulder again.

"Shut up, ass..." Kyle was smiling though, he was still scared about the things he was going to have to go through, but he was hanging out with Stan again, and with his training he realized he'd be getting to hang out a whole lot more. Stan continued showing Kyle a few different stances and simple strikes and then had his friend practice against the striking post. Maybe it was wishful thinking but Stan thought his friend might have gotten just a bit better by the end of the day.

Later that night at the Marshes...

Kyle was happy to have spent an entire day with Stan and now was getting to eat dinner with his family again. Not that he didn't like having dinner with his own family but Stan's parents always seemed so at easy at dinner. Kyle realized this was probably because they were always fighting monsters they wanted to make the most of the time they had together. The dinner itself was relatively uneventful everyone from the morning had made another appearance. Most of the conversation centered on Randy and Jimbo lamenting the boys choice of using martial arts weapons instead of a good old fashioned piece. Stan and Kyle snickered passing jokes about red necks and drunks between them. Sharon hushed them several times. When dinner was over Kyle figured it was probably time to head home. As he headed for the door Sharon stopped him. "Oh Kyle I had your mother bring over a change of clothes and your school books, you're staying the night here again, and I'm sorry to say but the hard part of your training starts now." Kyle just looked at Stan who rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch.

"Stanley don't roll your eyes at your mother and this is the perfect chance for you to improve your own lacking skills!"

"Umm what will we be learning now?" Kyle asked, wondering what it was that Stan could possibly be bad at. Mrs. Marsh turned around a huge smile on her face and the charred rod in her hand again.

"Magic Kyle, Magic." Kyle couldn't hide the excitement on his face at this. He had not even considered that he might get to learn magic. It had been a childhood dream ever since he'd read all the Harry Potter books and sword and sorcery books he could get his hands on. He always loved stories about magic.

"So I'm going to become like a wizard or something...?" Kyle asked suddenly embarrassed by what he was saying. Stan just sat on the couch with a bored expression on his face. Sharon smiled at Kyle's question happy to finally have someone interested in learning from her, it'd been a few years since her last apprentice other than Stan who always had it in his mind he didn't need to learn magic.

"Potentially, every hunter has the ability to use magic, many hunters exclusively use magic for the job, but only a rare few ever become what we would call a sorcerer, a mage of the highest degree. It is seen as an achievement of tremendous proportion to be given the title sorcerer." Stan laughed, and Kyle and Sharon turned to regard him.

"There she goes bragging again." Stan said smiling as Kyle whipped back around to look at Mrs. Marsh. She had a bashful look on her face. "My mother the first female sorcerer ever and by far the youngest to ever achieve it and yet you marry an outcast hunter like dad!" Stan laughed at his parents expense but Kyle could hear the pride in his voice, he obviously was very fond of his parents.

"So you're like a really powerful mage then?" Kyle asked the wonder building to the point he could barely contain it. He felt like he had just arrived at Hogwarts. Sharon nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"That's what they keep telling me, I don't feel all that special though to be honest, I just truly love magic. I would spend hours practicing spells until the break of dawn growing up and when I turned 18 I was given the honor of being a sorcerer." Stan spoke up again at this.

"She's trying to play it down but there have only been, 35 true sorcerers in the past thousand years, and my mother is one of only two currently alive." Stan said, now who was bragging? Kyle thought as he watched his friend heap praise on his mother.

"Yes one of the most powerful mages around with a son who can barely cast a simple spell of light." Randy said walking through the living room laughing clearly drunk again. Stan just frowned and turned away from his father.

"I don't need magic, my sword skills are more than enough to get the job done." Stan's mother huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well I hope you take to this better than Stanley did Kyle, I do truly enjoy teaching, and it has been a few years since my last student." She said disappointed in her son's obvious lack of interest. Kyle perked up.

"Are you talking about Shelley then?" Kyle asked wondering what kind of hunter she was. Sharon smiled.

"Shelley does have quite a bit of natural talent for magic, though sadly she has a mind more like her father when it comes to the job and was more interested in how to kill monsters than anything else." Kyle wondered then if there had been another student, he didn't think Shelley was who she had meant. "Well enough of my prattling, lets have you try a simple spell, It really is quite easy." She had him come over and Stand on one side of the living room and then moved to the other and held out her hand which contained a single reeses peanut butter cup. Kyle looked at her questioningly. She just smiled. "I believe in positive reinforcement, alright so what you are going to do is move this across the room to you without taking a step." Kyle's eyes widened in excitement his mouth watering from more than the thought of the reeses cup.

"H-how?" He asked eager to give it a try.

"Magic, is not as supernatural as most books and movies paint it, it is a natural part of the world and a part of us." She began and Kyle could tell she truly was passionate about the subject. "Magic is the essences of life, but It's more than that, It's what makes the world tick." Kyle thought about this for a moment before asking a question.

"It sound's like physics..." Sharon smiled as Kyle seemed to catch on.

"Exactly, magic is just the manipulation of physics through sheer force of will. Fire, ice, lightning natural phenomena, easily replicated by even the most novice wizards...well most of them." She said poking fun at her son who had never been able to produce more than a small spark. He simply had no talent for elemental magic and though he had In truth had very little talent for any kind of magic. Stan just huffed and sank deeper into the couch, this was why he didn't like practicing magic, his family were all very accomplished mages, even his drunk of a father could cast complicated spells Shelley, had been a bit of a savant when it came to combat magic and his mother was a sorcerer. Stan on the other hand could barely do even the simplest of magic and it made him feel left our whenever topics turned to magic.

"So what do I do to manipulate it? Is there some specific spell?" He expected her to give him some latin sounding phrase or mystical chant to cast the spell like in the books. But she shook her head.

"Spells aren't so much words as they are feelings, when it comes to magic it truly is the intention that counts." Kyle listened as she continued not sure what she was getting at. "The words you've probably heard myself and my husband muttering are more statements of intent, they're designed to focus the mind on a single thing the last word being shouted with emotion to put the actual umph, into the spell." Kyle nodded slowly, this actually made more sense to him than Stan's philosophical martial arts talk earlier.

"So as long as I can imagine it, it'll work?" He asked curious. She shook her head.

"Not necessarily, there is a limit, magic requires life force, so using it will tire you, but it also acts like a muscle, the more you use it the more you _can _use it." She started a rant on how remarkable the human soul was that it could grow from such stress rather than diminish. "Oh, and using a spell is not as simple as just imagining it, you must truly _know _that you can do it, as well as having a very specific thought in mind." Kyle scratched his head and nodded. "Well go on give it a try!" She was excited to test her new student's capability. Kyle shifted uncomfortably and thought very carefully about what he wanted to happen. Did he want it to fly across the room to him? No that mind be dangerous, what if it went to fast, well what if he made it fly slow? Would it take two individual thoughts one to lift and one to give it thrust? Kyle had always been good with physics, they just made sense to him, and this just seemed like applied physics though through an unusual medium. Kyle finally made his decision on what to do and held out his hand. Stan visibly tensed up as did Mrs. Marsh, but Kyle didn't pay it any mind and began muttering to himself exactly what he wanted to happen. The air in the room began to shudder and the house creaked. Sharon's eyes widened at the amount of magic Kyle was tapping into, it was more than Stan or even Shelley had access to. Stan's eyes were wide as well, he'd only ever seen this kind of magic reaction from two people. His stomach felt sick and his eyes watered.

"_Come!_" Kyle shouted putting as much feeling into it as he could. Sharon gasped as the reeses cup didn't float up out of her hand but instead seemed to be pulled inside out and vanish. There was a moment of stillness in the room and then all the sudden the reeses cup violently reappeared and pelleted Stan's cheek.

"Shit!" He yelped more surprised than hurt. Sharon just stood staring at her new student across from her. Teleportation magic? That kind of spell would be difficult for most regular mages and impossible for someone at Kyle's level. And though it certainly hadn't worked as expected, he had teleported it, on his first try even. In her mind she knew then and there, Kyle was a magic prodigy, more than she had ever been, he might even be able to rival her old apprentice, not in power of course, but in sheer imagination and ingenuity. Most mages wouldn't have considered simply having the chocolate appear and would have tried to fly it across the room. Usually to disastrous effect on the first try.

"Damn I'm sorry dude! I really thought I had it!" Kyle said going to his friend to see if he was ok and help him get the chocolate off his face. Sharon was glad that neither of them had seen her so flustered by Kyle's spell. She silently began casting a spell of sealing, she had to be careful, she didn't want the boy's to know but Kyle had just accessed more power than most average mages ever would even after years of training drawing on so much was not something done lightly. She finished her spell without a sound, she doubted the boys could see the difference but she had suppressed Kyle's magic, he'd only be able to draw on a fraction of his power, more appropriate to his skill. She doubted he would notice the difference in his aura though now that she looked at the boy, his aura seemed remarkably similar to Stan's almost as if...She didn't let herself finish the thought.

"That was a very good first attempt Kyle dear! How do you feel?" She put on a fake smile shaken by what she'd just considered. The boys probably could feel the aura's of magic more than they could see it, it was a rare ability to actually be able to see magic flowing in the air in its natural state. Kyle looked over at her smiled and nodded.

"I feel great, that was awesome...though not what I wanted to happen haha." Stan glared at him still trying to get the smeared chocolate off his face.

"Well why not try a simpler method?" She said pulling out another chocolate.

"Alright then, the obvious approach it is." Kyle replied and began muttering again. _"Rise!" _his intent this time was very different, the chocolate flew straight up from Sharon's hand in the air. "_Move!" _He had surprised her again, in the midst of one spell he had cast another, this something that Stan certainly couldn't do and Shelley had struggled with for a long time. The chocolate floated just over Kyle's hand and then dropped into it. His smile from ear to ear he quickly unwrapped it and at the candy. "Dude I don't know what you are so upset about, this chocolate is delicious!" Kyle said poking fun at Stan who having finally gotten his face clean rolled his eyes.

"Excellent Kyle! Dear, you are going to be a fine mage in no time!" She said praising her new prodigy.

"Stanley, would you like to give it a try?" Stan shook his head and went into the kitchen.

"No point, we both know I can't do it, I've been trying since first grade and I can't get the chocolate to do anything more than shudder." Kyle was wondering if Stan was bitter that he had gotten it so easily, too bad he couldn't see the smile on his friends face. He was happy for and proud of Kyle, he always knew his friend was talented, and knew this success was a good thing considering his struggle earlier.

"Alright then Stanley, are you going to watch your friend at least?" She was hoping maybe Kyle would inspire him to try again, she had always felt guilty for Stan's lack of magical ability. Early on his sister had taken to magic quickly and they had put a lot of pressure on him to do the same but it became quickly apparent his talents lay elsewhere. Sharon and Randy had caught him watching a Bruce Lee movie when he was 7 year old and watched amazed as he perfectly mimicked all the moves on the TV as though he had practiced them for years. They had been worried about Stan's safety up until that point. As a hunter without being able to use the very magic that would make him a target, he would have been at a disadvantage, but if had physical talent to such an extent then maybe he would have a chance. She had always been amazed at Stan's coordination and physical aptitude, he seemed to defy gravity when he fought. She just wished he had possessed the love of magic she did, and hoped he didn't resent his lack of magical talent.

"Yea sure why not" he sat down on the couch and got comfortable again, adjusting his glasses that had slipped down slightly. They continued for several more hours until Sharon noticed Stan was already asleep and Kyle who was standing was starting to droop and slur his words. He probably had exhausted far too much magic. She had gotten carried away, but she had just been so excited, he could already produce a small controlled flame!

"Kyle dear, take Stanley upstairs, It's time for bed for both of you, you've got school in the morning." Kyle froze at that. He'd forgotten, what was going to happen when Clyde didn't show up at school tomorrow, were his parents looking for him? This fear ate at Kyle as he tucked his friend into bed for the second night in a row.

"Don't get too use to this..." He muttered to his friend before crawling over him to lay on top of the covers. He stared at the ceiling wondering how he would tell their friends that Clyde was gone. What would they say? Oh yea sorry guys turns out Clyde was some sort of evil undead monster and Stan cut him in half. His eyes drooped as he fretted and he started to think about all the amazing things that had happened today, he was learning martial arts and magic! Best of all though, he had his best friend with him the whole time. There was a smile on Kyle's face as he finally drifted off and rolled closer to his friend.

Authors note – And so Kyle's training has begun! So what do you guys think so far? Next time, the dreaded school!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – guys I gotta say I am super pumped by how many views my story is getting, could definitely use some more reviews but It's cool I'm sure you're just thinking up something super emotional to say right? Just seriously all you gotta say is ya like it, ya don't like it. Hopefully all the views are people actually reading the story and not just looking and closing it. But if the view count stays high or I get more reviews I will try to keep churning out a couple chapters a day. I'm confined to my house for about 2 more weeks anyway so nothing better to do but listen to One Ok Rock and write fanfiction.

**Chapter 7**

Stan's room Monday morning...

Kyle was warm, a comfortable safe warmth that he didn't quite recognize but felt familiar. He normally would do anything to stay asleep but he needed to know what it was. He groggily pried open his eyes and saw nothing but red. He took a sniff and smelled sweat, dirt, and something familiar he couldn't place. He needed to see more, he tried to lift his head but something was across his shoulders. He shifted and rolled over to see an arm around his shoulders lazily. He could hear breathing now that his awareness was coming back to him. Kyle knew what the warmth was now and shot up out of bed. He'd rolled up against Stan in his sleep again. His friend was sound asleep rolling over as Kyle got off the bed, he seemed almost like he was groping for something that had gotten away from him. Kyle looked at the alarm clock on the side table which read 4:50. "Aww hell." He'd woken up more than an hour early. He sighed and grabbed his change of clothes off Stan's desk and walked across the hall and took a long hot shower. His thoughts from the night before came back to him. "Clyde..." Kyle dreaded having to see everyone and know the truth while everyone wondered what happened to him.

"Kyle dear is that you?" Mrs. Marsh called from the other side of the bathroom door. He shut off the water and answered.

"Yes ma'am I'm sorry, was I in for too long?" He had lost track of time in his thoughts.

"No dear you're fine, I was just surprised to hear someone up both Stan and his father like to wake up at the very last moment." She chuckled before adding "Come down when you're done I'll make you some breakfast and some coffee if you'd like." Kyle smiled, coffee sounded excellent right now.

"Yes please ma'am I'll be down in just a few minutes!" He said getting out and starting to dry off.

"Sunny side up right?" He heard him ask her from the other side of the door. He smiled, she knew had always been like a second mother to him, the Marsh household was always welcoming to anyone who came, and now Kyle felt more than ever that he was a part of it.

"Yes ma'am!" set out his toothbrush for after breakfast and got dressed. A few minutes later he headed downstairs. He could hear the coffee pot as he rounded the bottom of the steps towards the kitchen and could smell the eggs. Mrs. Marsh was cooking eggs in her bathrobe again. He thought it odd that she was using the skillet to cook, surely she could do it with a spell faster. "Morning Mrs. Marsh." She turned and smiled at him.

"Kyle dear just call me Sharon." she turned back towards the skillet. He was too embarrassed to call her just Sharon like that so he settled on a middle ground.

"Mrs. Sharon then, how come you don't cook with magic? I mean you could couldn't you? Or is there some rule about that?" He questioned curious. His curiosity about magic brought a smile to her face, he was definitely the student she'd been waiting for.

"No there isn't any rule against cooking with magic, and I'm actually quite good at it, better than I am with a skillet anyway." She said humming as she managed the eggs and prepared some bread setting it in the toaster but not pulling the lever quite yet.

"How come you don't then? Not that your food isn't great or anything!" He said catching himself quickly, he didn't want to come across as insulting. She laughed and turned to smile at him.

"It's actually quite silly, it has to do with when I met Stan's father." Kyle was intrigued now what Mr. Randy had to do with this, Stan's parents had always been very loving towards each other, even when they fought they were a mess without each other. Kyle hoped he'd find someone like that someday, his thoughts drifted to Clyde momentarily but he shook them away refusing to wallow just now.

"Please do tell, I haven't heard from Stan how you met." Stan never really talked about his parents other than the off hand complaint, not that he didn't bring up the subject.

"Well all right then. It was only a year after I became a sorcerer I got tired of the fame that came with it, famous hunters from old powerful families were always trying to _acquire _me_." _Kyle cringed he could imagine how that must have felt, to have people after you for your prestige rather than who you were. Kyle's own family was like that somewhat and wanted him to marry a doctor or a lawyer to bring the family up. "Anyway I got sick of it and after a fight with my parents about a particularly rude hunter I dropped out of the college I was attending and ran way to here of all places." She laughed at the folly of it. "I had assumed a quiet mountain town, no way would there be hunters here, usually where there are hunters there are large cities with large populations not small hick mountain towns." She was remembering something fondly as she spoke to Kyle. "I got a job as a waitress at a diner where Shakey's is now. I was a terrible cook. I got yelled at and if they could have replaced me on short notice they would have but no one wanted to work there." She pushed down the lever on the toaster and got out a gallon of orange juice, a glass, and two coffee cups. "Anyway, there was this one boy, about my age who came in every few days or so. He would always come in when I was working it seemed. If I wasn't the one who came to serve him he would politely insist on having me be his server." She smiled at this and Kyle held his head in his hands elbows on the table, he was liking where this story was going. "He said he wanted me to be the one to cook his eggs and bacon, he said it was because I was the only one who cared" He never once complained about the burnt toast or the broken yokes and every time he would say it was delicious and leave a 50 percent tip" She pulled the toast out and buttered it and scooping the eggs up onto a plate along side it set it in front of Kyle.

"So what happened then?" Kyle asked as she poured him a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee.

"Well at first nothing, I thought he was pitying me because I was such a terrible cook. It was a coincidence that I sensed the presence of a very large group of shells wandering into town one night. I was taking his order down when they reached the edge of town walked past the diner. Most of the diner was empty and those that were there didn't even notice that they had been pulled into the nightlands. The boy did though, he stood abruptly and had this look on his face that I'll never forget, he had these cold steely blue eyes, he told me I have to go, and to stay here. I knew immediately then, he'd been hiding it before but I suddenly could feel his fierce magical aura. It was unlike anything I had felt before. They say that for hunters, compatibility between magic aura's is the most important factor of a relationship when to similar aura's meet they are bound together by fate itself. The boy ran out of the diner pulling a small hand gun out of his waistband. He fired a couple shots until he had all the Shells attention." Kyle was on the edge of his seat at this point, he had been scared shit-less by just two shells and Mr. Randy had run out against dozens. "I knew exactly what he was doing, such a large group of shells would feed on everyone and thing they could in town, the people would all die, so he was purposefully letting his magical aura spill out to get their attention, he was using himself as bait to protect the town."

"And he killed all the shells right?" Kyle asked smiling thinking he knew how it ended. Sharon smiled and shook her head.

"He was virtually unarmed, the handgun he had only had one clip it was for emergencies, he wasn't prepared to fight so many, they quickly were overwhelming him. Even as he used magic he simply wasn't strong enough to take on so many at once." Kyle was surprised by this, Mr. Randy had said Stan had taken on dozens of shells alone before and armed with just a sword. If that was a daunting task for Mr. Randy when he had been several years older than Stan, just how strong was his friend?

"So what happened then?" Kyle asked wondering how the story could have ended the way it did if Mr. Randy had been overwhelmed he should be a shell right?

"Oh Kyle dear I'm a sorcerer remember? I ran outside and screamed at the shells _get off my man you dead sons of bitches!" _Mrs. Sharon flexed her arm and had a smirk on her face. "And then I obliterated every single once of them." She nodded her head as she spoke, Kyle's jaw dropped, that story had not gone the way he had expected. Sharon looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "What you thought I'd be the damsel? Sorry but that is eternally Randy's position. After I saved him he confessed his love for me, he asked me out then and there. I almost said no, at the time I thought, this guy was a hunter he must have known who I was and was trying to acquire me like all the others." She laughed to her self sipping her coffee as Kyle sipped on his own. "But then he asked for my name." A small tear came to her eye once she said this part and she started to get a little choked up. "He hadn't even known my name all this time, he'd been too shy to ask me. He said that he really loved my cooking, and that I wasn't afraid to tell the managers how I felt when they berated me. He had fallen for me, for me. He hadn't known I was some great sorcerer or even a fellow hunter. He was the first person to see me as just a pretty girl who sucked at cooking, and he wanted to know me better." She was full on crying now and Kyle could feel tears running down his own face at this point. Way to go Mr. Randy, who knew you could be so sentimental.

"That was beautiful Mrs. Sharon, I'm really glad you told me that story, and I'm honestly really glad I was marked." Sharon's eyes grew wide at this, she'd been harboring a fear that Kyle would grow to resent Stan for what had happened to him. "I felt like I was drifting away from Stan over the past few months, I didn't know about the job so I just started to imagine all these terrible things about him." He was filled with guilt as he recounted his thoughts to his friends mother. Unaware that Stan was standing just outside of the kitchen in earshot. "I feel like such a horrible friend. Stan has been stoically protecting the whole town from monsters and here I was feeling butt hurt that he wasn't there to watch TV or play video games with me."

"Oh Kyle, dear, you can't blame yourself for that! You care about Stan a great deal I know, you two have been practically inseparable since you were born. Part of why Stan always wanted to be around you was so that he could protect you from shells you know." Kyle was surprised by Sharon's statement not quite understanding what she meant.

"What do you mean protect me from shells?" Kyle asked wondering if he could get some insight into the inner workings of his friends mind.

"Well I probably shouldn't say this...when Stan was little he had terrible nightmares for 3 long months and was terrified all the time." Kyle couldn't believe this, for as long as Kyle could remember Stan hadn't been afraid of anything or anyone. "He was 6 years old at the time. We finally got him to tell us what the nightmares were about, they were about you, he was afraid that his very best _fwend_ was going to be turned into a shell." she smiled as Kyle's face turned red, in the other room Stan's face shared a similar shade. He cursed to himself that he would get back at his mother for this humiliation but he couldn't go in now and pretend he didn't hear.

"So then what happened?" Kyle set down his empty coffee mug and began to sip on his orange juice.

"Well Stan came downstairs one day with the cutest little determined look on his face, he was carrying the little toy sword he'd gotten for his birthday." She smiled remembering her little boy at that tender age, she still saw glimpses of that innocence even now. "He told us he was done being scared, he wasn't the one in danger so he'd just have to protect Kyle all by himself." Kyle's jaw dropped again, he was going to need to get that checked out. He couldn't keep himself from imagining Stan as a little kid with a toy sword yet talking like he did now. Adorable was the only word that came to mind, he laughed to himself, Stan had always been an emotional and strong hearted kid. He realized this new revelation didn't surprise him at all. "After that it was like pulling teeth to separate you two. After Shelley left last year though, Randy needed Stan much more often, where as they use to split who would work with their father. Stan had to fight for both of them now, and things have been getting worse here...Oh never mind about that though for now. Stan come in here!" Sharon said waving off any questions about what she meant. Stan paled, his mother always seemed to know when he was lurking.

"S-sup, morning dude." Stan said trying to act casual even though his face was the color of tomatoe.

"Uh yea morning...sleep well?" Kyle asked just as embarrassed. Stan nodded as he sat down and chewed on a plain bagel.

"Yea actually, I had a dream I was wrapped in something super warm, not sure what it was though but it was comfortable." Stan said forgetting his embarrassment as he tried to remember more about his dream. "Whatever it was moved away and I was cold, I woke up not too long after." Kyle's face was practically on fire all of a sudden. Sharon was smirking playfully. She was looking Kyle right in the eyes, she knew! He shook his head silently begging her not to tell him.

"Stan better be careful don't want to make your girlfriend jealous now." Sharon said getting up and walking out of the kitchen as her dense son just stared after her.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Stan asked wondering why Kyle had buried his head in his arms. "Well I'm going to pretend you aren't acting weird, its time to leave for school, you ready?" Kyle looked up and his old worries came rushing back, he had to ask.

"Stan what do we say about Clyde?" Stan visibly winced at the mention of the other boy. Stan didn't know why he felt a mixture of guilt and pain at the mention of their deceased friend but he didn't like it.

"Just...don't worry about it Kyle, its best if we don't mention him at school." Stan said grabbing his bag and handing Kyle his that he'd brought down from his room.

"How can I not worry about it, people are going to worry about where he is! Everyone knows I was hanging out with him the past few days." Kyle said nervous he was going to be implicated, he'd been so worried about supernatural dangers he hadn't even thought about legal issues. Stan just stared at his friend not sure what he should say, in the end he couldn't bring himself to say it and figured he'd let Kyle figure it out for himself, as painful as that would be.

"Trust me dude, lets just go to school and we'll deal with whatever comes our way." Kyle seemed to calm at this and followed behind Stan, the dark haired boy thankful Kyle couldn't see his frown and his guilty eyes. Kyle was about to experience one of the horrors of being a hunter. The trip to school was mostly uneventful, they road the bus that picked them up at the same stop they'd stood at since they'd been children. Stan was wearing his old poof ball hat and a red and blue striped scarf and his usual blue hoodie and loose athletic pants his and his black and white high top chucks. Kyle always liked to poke fun at his friends sense of style or lack their of, Kyle was wearing his light blue skinny jeans, cherry red low top chucks adorned with sharpie symbols and names, a red tight long sleeve shirt on. Kyle liked to think he had a pretty good sense of style, he wore a completely different set of clothes for everything he did and for each day of the week, shoes included. In fact he was already contemplating a few outfits for his new job but hadn't decided on any just yet. As they rode the bus Kyle listened for any mention of Clyde but there was nothing. They arrived at school just like they always did and got off the bus, Kyle looked around and saw lots of people smiling happy to see their friends. There was nothing unusual about that but something about it bothered him.

"I gotta go to my locker, I'll catch up in a minute dude!" Kyle called to Stan as he slipped through the crowd. He regretted it almost immediately though, his locker was right next to Token's, Clyde's best friend. They were almost as close as Stan and Kyle. Token was there pulling various books out and contemplating which to bring with him. As Kyle dug into his locker he prayed to any god listening that he wouldn't engage Kyle, apparently there weren't any listening.

"Hey Kyle how was your weekend?" Token asked as he noticed the redhead who turned around wide eyed filled with guilt. "Hey are you OK you look kinda pale?" Kyle just opened closed his mouth several times before spouting the first thought that came to his mind.

"Yea it was great except Clyde stood me up!" He laughed nervously and turned back to his locker, until Token's response took the breath from his chest.

"Who? That your boyfriend's name or something? That's cool dude didn't know you swung that way, but I'm cool with it." Kyle turned and looked at him like he had 3 heads, Token took this as his queue to leave. "Welp see ya later Kyle good luck with that Clyde guy!" He rushed off into the crowd leaving Kyle speechless. Token _knew_ that he and Clyde had been hanging out, no way did he not know that Clyde had those kinds of feelings for Kyle, his best friend would surely be the first person he told. Kyle wondered all the way to the classroom where he sat down for roll call with Mr. Garrison. Kyle tried to catch Stan's attention but he seemed to be purposefully avoiding Kyle's gaze. Wendy and Kenny both noticed this and gave each other looks, they had plenty of questions for these two later. Wendy was suspicious about a few things now that she was getting a good look at Kyle. She just hoped she was wrong.

"Alright class, let's take our seats." Mr. Garrison droned not noticing everyone sans Clyde was, his seat sitting empty in the middle of the front row. Mr. Garrison always picked on Clyde for being bad at math and moved him to the front of the room. He began to call out names looking for a hand or listening for a response. "Kyle, Wendy, Butters, Token, Stanley, Kenny, Kevin, Bebe, Red, Craig, Tweek..." He continued for the rest of the class, Kyle dreaded when he would reach Clyde's name, but it never came. "Alright looks like everyone's here...why is there an empty desk in the front of the classroom? Butters move your seat up here, I don't like you hanging back there in the corner with Kenny." Kenny frowned upset that his butter ball was being moved away from him but as he sat down he realized he had a nice view of Butters ass from here with the way he leaned low over his desk in front of him. On second thought, this could work. Kyle however was not nearly as adaptive to this change.

"Mr. Garrison! That's Clyde's seat!" Kyle yelled standing up, now it was his classes turn to look at him like he had three heads. Stan just looked out the window, feeling the guilt and pain building, he knew what was coming and he dreaded it but Kyle needed to hear it. "Why didn't you call his name for roll call? Did you just mark him off as being absent?" Mr. Garrison looked very confused for a moment.

"Uhh...Kyle I'm sorry but who is Clyde?" The class snickered when Token whispered to Craig that Clyde was Kyle's apparently invisible boy friend. Kyle whirled on him in anger.

"Clyde is your best friend you ass!" Kyle yelled right in Token's face who just brushed it off.

"I think I'd remember something like that, I've never had a friend by that name, Craig is my best friend." He said nodding.

"By default I guess but yea" Craig said finishing for him. Kyle just sat stood there frozen. Tears were beginning to run down his face and he finally was able to make eye contact with Stan who was glancing his way with a sad pitying look in his eyes.

"How could you all forget him!?" Kyle screamed scanning the whole classroom hysterical by this point. Kenny looked down at his desk, Wendy covered her mouth her strange purple eyes wide in horror as she looked at Kyle, Butters seemed to fidget nervously but didn't turn around to face Kyle. Everyone else including Mr. Garrison just looked bewildered and completely indifferent to his outburst. Kyle ran out of the class at this point slamming the door.

"Uhh class lets uhhh take a break..." Mr. Garrison muttered going to the desk phone to call Mr. Mackey the school's resident couselor. The kids all began to gossip about Kyle having a break down, some of them saying it was because of suppressed homosexual feelings, teens could be so callous sometimes. Stan got up knowing he had to go after Kyle. He almost got to the door when Wendy stepped in front of him. She had a stern look on her face, he knew instantly she was mad about something. The wind outside began to blow fiercely. Her purple eyes were beautiful even when they were filled with anger. He smiled and tried to step around her but she put her arm out.

"Stan, I think you know we need to _talk_." she said, eliciting oohs from rest of the class, she turned and glared. "Quiet Vultures!" the room seemed to shake and everyone was silent and went back to their work sans Butters who was attempting to get up but was currently being pawed a very horny Kenny.

"K-ken, not now!" Butters said pushing him off of him. Stan watched still surprised by the couple voted as runner up perfect couple in middle school. Kenny and Butters had been dating steadily since the beginning of 6th grade. After Stan and Wendy they had the best track record relationship wise. "Stan about Kyle..." Butters said fidgeting.

"Not here." Wendy said leading the way out of the classroom followed by the other three. Behind them Token was looking out the window curious about this Clyde person Kyle was talking about. He didn't know why but he liked the name. He felt something wet run down his face and realized it was tears. Craig was staring at him weirdly.

"Is it contagious?" Craig asked obviously implying whatever happened to Kyle would happen to Token.

"Shut up ass! I just got something in my eye..." Hey said wiping his eyes. He wanted to believe his own words, but then why did his chest hurt.

In the student council room...

As the youngest student council president in park high's history, Wendy had been giving exclusive control over the room and she and the others would hang out here during breaks and lunch. Butters the vice president and Kenny the treasurer rounded out the main student council. Stan hadn't had time for it with his hunter job. He was currently at one end of a long wooden conference table with Wendy sitting at the other the two blonde boys sitting to either side of her. All eyes were on him.

"So sweetheart, what did you want to talk about?" Stan said smiling futilely trying to put as much sugar into his voice as he could. She narrowed her eyes at him, damn she was sexy when she was mad.

"Don't sweetheart me! You know what this is about." She snapped slamming her hand down on the table.

"I don't know wha-" Stan started but Butters cut him off.

"Stan, Kyle's been marked..." Kenny's little butter ball spoke up, he'd noticed the change in Kyle's magic aura but hadn't known what had caused it until he mentioned Clyde.

"Dude, I know you are lonely doing your job, but marking Kyle?" Kenny leaned back in his chair cocking an eyebrow. "Kinda selfish to bring him into our world isn't it?" Stan glared at him.

"You're one to talk." Stan snapped with venom in his voice. Kenny narrowed his eyes and sat up straight, Butters paled.

"Watch yourself dude." Wendy interrupted the two boy's glaring match by clearing her throat.

"That is quite enough boys, you are both very pretty and masculine and will fight for your respective boys. We get it." Butters giggled as Wendy insulted both and ended the fight at the same time. "Stan this is serious, why did you do it?" Stan just looked at her confused.

"Do what?" Then he realized what they meant, they thought he had marked Kyle. "Woah woah woah! That is not how this went down!." Stan went about telling them everything that had happened with Clyde on Saturday and about Kyle beginning his hunter training.

"So let me get this straight, you think Clyde marked Kyle at some point?" Wendy said incredulously. Stan nodded.

"That's what happened Wends, I wouldn't mark Kyle, I would never wish this on anyone!" Stan said honestly, and Wendy believed him. But she also knew what she saw.

"Stan your aura's are almost identical, and his aura...it's connected to yours." Stan was surprised by this, Wendy's eyes were special, they saw things normal people could never see. "I'm not saying you did it on purpose...but it had to have been you who marked Kyle..." Stan's eyes widened in horror. Wendy was never wrong about these things, and he knew what it meant to have an aura connected to someone else, their destinies were tied. He tried to think back to the fight with Clyde.

"But that's Impossible I didn't use any magi-" He stopped cold the blood draining from his face. When he'd thrown his sword! He had thrown it so close to Kyle, his sword was magic, it fed off his magic aura to destroy shells. If he had even grazed a hair on Kyle's head that would all it would take to mark him. And it was Stan's magic that had awakened Kyle's.

"Oh Stan..." Wendy climbed down the table and into Stan's lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck, she knew what was coming. The tears ran down his face freely. The guilt that filled him was drowning him, he'd done this to Kyle, he'd ruined his friends life and sentenced him to life filled with hardship and pain. Kenny and Butters both got up and left the room then, when they were gone Wendy began to kiss Stan's cheeks and lips. She knew she couldn't easy his pain at this moment, but damn if she wasn't going to try. Seeing Stan in this much pain filled her with her own sorrow, the wind outside had stopped and it began to pour suddenly in time with the tears running down Wendy's face.

Authors note- Review! Review damn you! O_O I stayed up till 2 am writing this chap!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – sorry about no updates yesterday! I spent the whole day watching anime with my little brother! But it really inspired me so I'll be sure to write plenty for the rest of the weekend!

**Chapter 8**

Outside the student council room...

Butters followed Kenny close but silently, he could tell Stan had struck a nerve earlier. Kenny sighed as the made their way down the hall. "Stan really pissed me off, but Kyles the victim here, guess we should go look out for him while his boyfriend is indisposed." Kenny started off towards the nearest bathroom figuring they'd check there first. Butters smiled and followed cheerfully humming to himself, maybe Kenny wasn't as bothered as he thought.

"Well Ken, if you really wanna find Kyle hold on a moment!" Butters said skipping past him and putting his arm out in front of his boyfriend. Kenny just stepped back and leaned against the lockers, he always liked seeing the take charge side of Butters, rare as it was.

"Be my guest butter ball" He stuck his hands in his pockets and relaxed, trying not to think too much about what Stan said. Though watching Butters now he couldn't help be reminded of his own mistakes, Stan had been right to accuse him, he'd been the one to mark Butters. Only with him it hadn't been an accident. Butters began muttering under his breath and Kenny felt the air pull at his clothes as the hall way fell deathly silent.

"_Locate" _Butters shouted extending his right hand straight out before him. An almost imperceptible pulse of air moved out in all directions. Butters' eyes were closed as he waited for the tell tail response he was looking for, and he got it, but there was something else. Butters spun on Kenny eyes wide. "Ken!"

In the third floor men's room...

Kyle had stopped crying a while ago, but he didn't feel like returning to class anytime soon. He'd already pretty much pieced together what Stan had meant by don't worry about it. He meant because no one was looking for Clyde, because it was essentially as though he had never existed. He wasn't positive, but he figured it had something to do with being a shell or a revenant or whatever he'd been. Kyle felt sick inside, part of him wished he could just forget about Clyde himself, and another part hated him for it. "How could Stan keep this from me...?" Kyle asked himself out loud, he knew his answer though before he'd even finished his thought. For the same reason he hadn't told Kyle about the job in the first place, the reason he'd faced his fears as a child, he was trying to protect Kyle from being hurt. Stan really was always looking out for Kyle, right now he didn't feel much like he deserved it. Kyle walked out of the stall finally to splash some water on his face. "I guess I should go back soon." His thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening suddenly. It surprised him slightly, there weren't many classes on this floor at this hour, that was mainly why he had come here. Standing in the door way was a senior, some kind of jock by his letterman jacket. He had some kind of strange look on his face as he looked at Kyle. Probably came here to smoke or something Kyle thought. "Don't worry I'm out of here." He made for the door but the jock just stared blankly. "Umm excuse me can you move."

"I don't want to..." He mumbled to himself, he was really starting to creep Kyle out.

"You don't want to move...?" Kyle asked taking a step back.

"I don't want to be forgotten!" The jock screamed inhumanly as he lunged for Kyle. The red head yelped and ducked down under the sinks, the jock stumbled past, he wasn't very coordinated for an athlete. Kyle quickly crawled out from under the sinks and ran to the door.

"The fuck is your problem du-" He stopped cold as the jock turned to face him, he felt as though he was looking into Clyde's face all over again. Everything about the jock seemed wrong to Kyle but worst of all was the soul emptiness he could feel. "...shell" He turned and ran as fast as he could down the hall way and around the corner. The halls were dark with most of the lights barely even flickering. Everything seemed warped and twisted and Kyle quickly realized why, he'd somehow been pulled into the Nightlands. Only this time there was no one around to protect him. Two more jocks stepped out of the hallway in front of him.

"I want to live..." a tall lanky one said while the he swung at Kyle in a wide uncoordinated arc. Kyle ducked and was glad he did when the jock stumbled into the lockers on the far wall he crushed them savagely. Kyle scrambled to stay out of the way of the other stocky jock who was mumbling to himself like a mental patient.

"If we kill you, people will remember us..." He said before savagely charging much faster than the others. Kyle yelped and almost got out of the way but he got clipped by the jocks shoulder and went flying down the hall skidding to a halt on the tile. His attacker didn't seem to realize he'd missed though and he went straight through the wall like it was cardboard. Kyle got up and kept running leaving all three attackers behind him he slid as he went around corners, he couldn't get his bearings, the school's layout was twisted and stretched in the Nightlands apparently. There seemed to be more hall ways on this one floor than in the entire normal school building.

"Fuck where do I go?!" He could hear the shells mumbling just behind around each corner, he wasn't going to get away, he needed to hide. He sprinted fast as he could taking his phone out of his pocked as he came up to an intersection. He pressed play on his pandora app and through the phone down one hallway as far as he could before running the other way, just a few feet down the hall he saw a janitors closet and jumped inside quickly. He held his breath, he had no idea if the shells would be attracted to the sound of his phone, but they didn't seem all that bright if he was lucky they'd stumble towards it and he'd be safe, for now at least. He looked around the cramped janitors closet the brooms were broken and the shafts twisted and warped. This place looked like the janitors closet from hell. He heard the shells then, they seemed to have stopped in the intersection.

"Don't want to be forgotten..." One of the shells moaned making his heart jumped up into his throat, they were coming closer. He was going to die now, he'd practically gift wrapped himself. A moment later though he heard a familiar sound, it was a song, Kyle strained to hear what it was. Then it hit him, Fall out boy...? His ring-tone! Someone had called him, he momentarily cursed himself for not thinking to call someone, but then was happy he'd gotten rid of his phone as the shells lumbered off in the direction of the sound. Had he kept his phone, he'd be dead now. He slid down against the back wall and grabbed the nearest broken broom stick. He'd at least try to put up a fight if he was found, but he doubted it would matter, these shells could break him with their bare hands. He didn't cry then as he put he forehead down against his knees.

"Maybe It'd just be easier if gave myself over to them..." Kyle thought losing his will to fight anymore. I just want this hell to stop, how had Stan dealt with this his whole life?

Back in the student council room...

Stan was still crying when Wendy jumped up urgently. The rain outside stopped just as suddenly making Stan look up. He wiped his tear streaked face looking at the alarm on his girlfriends face. Her purple eyes were glowing and her hair seemed to be defying gravity behind him. She shot him the most alarmed look he'd ever seen from her. "Kyles in danger." Stan jumped up out of his chair his sorrow forgotten in the face of the job.

"How many?" He asked running to a locker in the corner putting in the combination. The lock popped as Wendy answered his question.

"There are 3, Kenny and Butters are already half way there, seems they noticed too they're moving fast." That brought Stan hope as he pulled out his back up sword, he kept in the student council room for just such an occasion. Something was bothering him though as he turned to Wendy and he could see the same question in her eyes.

"How did they get past you?" He asked but his girlfriend only shook her head, that disturbed him even more, rarely was she without an answer. She was deep in thought then but she looked up quickly.

"Butters and Kenny won't make it in time Stan, go now!" She held up her hand towards the door and the air twisted as it had when Stan's father had opened the way back to the real world, only this time it was moving in reverse and with an added bonus. "I'm putting you as close as I can, but you'll still have to run to make it!" Stan had already planned on it as he dashed through the opening Wendy let it close behind her. She stood silently in the now empty student council room, Stan's question echoing in her mind, _How did they get past you?_" She had no answers for that, it should have been impossible, unless...she bit her lip not wanting to consider it.

The third floor in the nightlands...

Butters and Kenny raced down the empty halls as quickly as they could. Kenny took the lead pulling out a pair of hand guns Butters kept magically hidden for him, not for the first time was he glad his boyfriend was such a powerful mage, though it might be the first out of bed. "Which way?" He asked the shorter blonde who pointed down a side hallway before dashing off. Kenny easily caught up and overtook him once again in the lead.

"Turn left next hallway! There are two of them!" Butters shouted ahead to his boyfriend as they slid around the corner, Kenny could feel his torn up chucks threatening to come apart at the seams. Butters had been right, there were two a tall lanky son of a bitch and a stocky bastard. "Ken I'll-" Butters began trying to step forward, Kenny put his arm out to block him.

"Nah, you've done enough for now, and I need to blow off some steam anyway." He as still pissed at Stan and right now these jocks were the perfect _stan_d ins, no pun intended. Butters stepped back shivering as a crazed look came over Kenny's face. He hated to see Kenny fight, it reminded him of nights he'd rather forget.

"I want to live..." The fat bastard said turning towards the two blonds, predictably setting his sights on Butters, the larger of the two magic auras. Kenny dashed forward before it could make a move though. He had the gun in his right hand under the shells chin in the blink of an eye.

"Sorry, but I'm not a very good shot." He pulled the trigger the bullet tearing through the shells head and out the top of its head. He put a second one in its chest for good measure and then spun away to avoid a swipe from the lanky one. "So it would be nice if you stand still!" He fired two shots as he spun each going into one of the remaining shells knees. The shell barely noticed though even as it felt to the floor and instantly began clawing its way towards Kenny.

"Not forgotten!" It screamed black ooze dropping from its mouth. Kenny looked down at the pathetic wretch and placing his foot on the back of It's neck so it couldn't move. It struggled and struggled but despite It's massive strength it couldn't budge the one standing on its neck.

"I wont forget you." Kenny said putting two rounds into the top of It's head, all movement ceasing. Kenny turned back towards Butters who was frowning at him. He put on the best fake smile he could before calling out to the other boy. "S'alright butter ball, I'm alright, come on we still need to find Kyle." He turned and began making his way down the hall again, knowing he was anything but find, he'd almost lost control there. Butters sprinted till he was running just beside Kenny, the taller boy could feel his boyfriends concerned eyes on him. Butters always knew when he was lying.

At the same time, elsewhere on the floor...

Kyle almost didn't hear the approaching footsteps as he let himself wallow in his self pity. He didn't much care though, maybe he should just become a shell and be forgotten too, it seemed easier. He began to imagine what it would be like if he just disappeared and everyone forgot who he was. He imagined his family, and he felt empty. He imagined his classmates and Mr. Garrison, he felt empty. He imagined Kenny, Butters, and Wendy, his closest friends and still he felt empty. But then he imagined Stan forgetting him, and the pain was unbearable. He could take everything else, dying, everyone else forgetting him, his family, his friends, everyone at School, but not Stan anything but that! Kyle's eyes shot open as he heard the doorknob turn. The door opened and Kyle was staring into the empty eyes of the first jock. The jock though was staring back into eyes determined not to die. Kyle swung his makeshift weapon just like Stan had shown him. The weapon cracked across the shells collarbone, it shattered in Kyle's hands, but the shell stumbled and fell backwards. Kyle ran and jumped clear of its grasping hands. He turned to run but the shell had managed to grab his ankle after he landed. He felt his bone flex in the shell's hand and he collapsed to the ground as he was pulled backwards towards the slavering shell. "Let go!" Kyle jammed his free food into the shells eye, though if it noticed, it didn't show. It pulled him closer grabbing his other ankle now and dragging itself closer, as though it had forgotten it had legs. Kyle was paralyzed by fear. So this was how he would die, pinned down by some undead jock and devoured?

"Not forgotten!" The monster growled squeezing his ankles, Kyle felt the left one pop and it was certainly dislocated. The pain surged through him then, his second ankle popped, he'd never been in so much pain before.

"N-no! Please..." He was practically in tears as he struggled as hard as he could against the monster. He wished he could have seen Stan again, he wanted to thank him and tell him how much it meant to him that he'd always been looking out for him. He wanted to tell him that wasn't mad, that he understood why Stan had kept the job a secret, that he would have done the same thing in his place. He wanted to tell him how happy he was to have gotten to spend his last days with his best friend. The monster dragged him towards him again, finally regaining its feet. It lifted Kyle up and grabbed him by the wrists holding him a foot off the floor at arms length.

"Live...not forgotten." The shell mumbled in a crazed almost glee, It's mouth opened wide then and kept opening impossibly wide. Fangs sprouted and it's mouth grew large enough to...bite off a human head. Kyle knew what was coming and the tears fell freely.

"No! No, god no!" He shook and struggled trying to break free, screaming his lungs out. He didn't want to die. He wanted to see his family again, hang out with his friends, spend time with Stan. The monster lowered It's mouth around Kyle's entire head. He could feel it's wrongness in It's panting breathes. He had only moments, Stan's face flashed in his mind and anger flooded through Kyle like nothing he'd ever felt before. "_Move!" _The monster bit down on...air. Kyle popped back into being several yards down the hall. He landed on his feet but instantly fell to his knees wracked with pain from his shattered ankles.

"Forgotten!" The creature bellowed confused for a few moments before turning around to find Kyle still nearby. The redhead glared, he wasn't afraid anymore, he was going to live.

"Come on fucker!" Kyle shouted at the monstrous jock, it sprinted at him, suddenly more coordinated, but it mattered little. "_Burn"_ The monster's torso burst into flames violently. It's scream brought a sick satisfaction to Kyle. It kept coming though and swung one arm at Kyle who barely got his arm up in time to block it. He flipped through the air and landed hard several more yards down the hall in the opposite direction now. His arm was twisted weirdly, he struggled to pull himself along the hallway with his one good limb.

"Arraaa!" The creature pounced toward Kyle. The rolled as best he could avoiding the crushing blow that smashed the tiled floor into piece. The roll cost him though, he'd landed on his twisted arm and pain wracked his body so badly he couldn't move.

"S-stan..." Kyle whimpered, looking on in horror as the creature turned toward him. It's face melted away until there was mostly bone on one side, he could see the ribcage and the black oozing organs beneath. Kyle was out of options. "Please...Stan..." The creature lunged with its fangs wide to devour Kyle's chest cavity. "_STAN!" _Kyle screamed closing his eyes waiting for the awful tearing to begin. He heard the sound of singing steel and the pain never came.

"You really are a terrible fighter." Kyle's choked as his eyes shot open to see Stan towering over him protectively. His glasses removed again he had large sword in his hands. His sword was almost as long as he was tall, with a long handle and a strange leather wrapping around the first six inches or so of the broad blade. It was completely different from Stan's preferred katana but he seemed just as at ease with it in his hands.

"You're...late..." Kyle managed to gasp out. He was smiling, he was in so much pain, but he knew he was safe. He could only stare up at his friend and marvel at how cool he looked with his back to Kyle facing a monster.

"Yea I'm sorry about that..." There was guilt in Stan's voice, Kyle wanted to tell him he had no fault. But before he got the chance his friend continued. "But I'm here, just hold on a bit longer while I kill this fucker!" Stan charged in at the shell, the tip of his sword dragging on the ground leaving a neat line as he ran. He whipped the sword up so that if was on his rear shoulder and twisted his whole body like he was about to swing a baseball bat. The monster swung at Stan and it seemed like there was no way he would avoid it. But just as the blow was about to fall Stan crouched and spun 180 degrees as he swung his sword. "RHAW!" Stan roared viciously as he cleaved air, locker, and shell as though there was no difference. Stan completed his turn with his back to the completely still shell, it's arms were raised as though it was about to strike. Stan walked purposefully back towards Kyle and with barely a flick of his wrist he sheathed his sword across his back. "Bear with me dude." Stan frowning as he swopped down to scoop Kyle up bridal style. Normally Kyle would have complained but he could barely think at the moment. Both ankles were crushed his left arm was twisted the wrong way and he was covered in bruises from the several times he'd been thrown.

"What about-" Kyle didn't finish his sentence as Stan started away the way Kyle had originally come. The lockers Stan had slashed fell cleanly in half revealing the clean cut into the wall behind it and the shell now lay cleanly in two on the ground among the wreckage already turning to ash. "So cool..." Kyle mumbled the room spinning as his heart rate finally started to slow.

"Hmm what is...?" Stan asked not slowing his march.

"Mmm...you..." Kyle passed out then, Stan blushed momentarily before panicking he needed to get Kyle to a healer. As though a god, or goddess, had heard him Kenny and Butters came trotting around the corner.

"Holy shit." Kenny exclaimed eyes settling on Kyle's battered body in Stan's arms. "Is he..." Stan shook his head and was about to start giving out orders. He didn't bother as Butters was already muttering to himself knowing exactly where they needed to go.

"_Open!"_ He cried desperately, the air rippled again and all three jumped through the opening in the air. Back in the council room, Wendy had already cleared the table and motioned for Stan to set Kyle down on it.

"Butters can you-" Wendy began though wondering why she even bothered, Butters was an expert in these matters, he was always taking care of Kenny after all.

"_Bind!" _he shouted and Kyle was instantly held down to the table. "_Numb!" _Wendy silently applauded Butters consecutive spell casts without any sort of incantation to concentrate. Wendy turned her attention to her newest patient. She didn't say a word as her hair began to defy gravity again. Her eyes sparkled with a purple light and she suddenly seemed otherworldly beautiful. Kenny and Butters had to avert their eyes, Stan though wouldn't be moved though, he didn't flinch as the pressure to look away built. He wouldn't take his eyes off what was happening though, not from the two most important people to him. Blood dripped down his face from his eyes and he felt a building pressure in his head, but he wouldn't relent. Kenny noticed though and slapped his hands over Stan's eyes.

"Idiot!" Kenny tried to yell into his ear but for some reason in the quiet room he seemed drowned out. All three conscious boys suddenly felt their knees go week and Butters actually dropped to the ground and they were wracked with waves of nausea. And then it was over.

"It's done, he'll live." Wendy said in her bubbliest voice, she sounded relieved. She glared at Stan though when she noticed the blood dripping from his eyes and ears though. Her voice took a tender almost sad tone then. "Stan...you know I don't want you to see me...like that." He just nodded wiping the blood off with his sleeve.

"How is he?" Stan asked trying to change the subject. She huffed annoyed that her boyfriend was more concerned about another boy than he was her feelings, even if it was Kyle. The annoyance surprised her, she didn't often have such...human emotions. That would be something to ponder later she thought to herself.

"He'll be alright now, good as new, but it's a good thing you got him here so quickly. He had fractured ribs, a punctured lung, some internal hemorrhaging and a dozen broken bones." Butters gasped at the list of injuries and Kenny just whistled.

"Didn't he protect himself with his aura?" Butters asked walking up and combing his fingers through Kyle's hair. Stan winced.

"It's only his second full day of being marked, he doesn't know how to yet. He hardly knows anything." Stan said unstrapping his greatsword and setting it against the wall.

"Damn, he did well then." Kenny said giving his hand guns back to Butters who whispered a spell and had them vanish into pocket dimension where he liked to keep things. "Most hunters need to train for months before they are able to fight a shell, and even though most aren't mentally prepared for the real horror." Not that Kenny was really an expert, he wasn't a hunter, and he preferred to avoid fighting shells when he could. But he remembered how he felt when he'd encountered his first shell, it was pure terror. The wrongness the pure vile emptiness, the familiarity. Kenny shuddered and shook his bad thoughts away. Butters didn't miss it though and frowned at him.

"Wendy, how did those shells get into the school?" Butters asked concerned. "They've never been able to enter before, I thought you had this place marked as sacred ground?" Wendy looked over concerned and unsure for one of the first times in her life. Rarely did she ever not _know _something, especially in her domain. She didn't want to admit it, but there was only one explanation, first Clyde a revenant right under her nose and now _shells_ were able to bypass her barrier.

"I can only think of one way that a shell or a revenant could avoid my sight." Wendy started and Stan was looking hard down at Kyle's sleeping face.

"A god granted them divine protection. Right?" Stan stated more than asked the goddess, his girlfriend in front of him.

Authors note- DON DON DON! O_O so yea review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – To the person who geeked about my story in their review, I love you! Had a smile from ear to ear! Your review really was worth 17000. This chapter I dedicate specially to you, hope ya like it!

**Chapter 9**

In the student council room...

Stan sat watching Kyle, it was 3:30 in the afternoon now. Kyle had slept for nearly 7 hours and still showed no signs of waking. Wendy had told him not to worry, he'd simply used far too much magic trying to fend off the shell. Apparently Kyle managed to teleport himself. Even Butters said he couldn't do something like that, surprising Stan, after his mother Butters was the second most powerful mage he knew. Though if he was honest he didn't know all that many. Wendy told them that Kyle's soul seemed to resonate with space alteration magic. Just like every person had different physical talents and specialties, each person's soul had a different magical inclination. This inclination made it easier for said mage to use certain kinds of magic, and more difficult to use others. Stan was already painfully aware of this fact. His soul possessed no inclination towards any magic that Wendy could find. "Ugh...my head is killing me..." Stan was startled from his thoughts by Kyle attempting to sit up finally awake.

"Dude slow down, you took a beating earlier!" Stan said jumping up and trying to push his friend back down onto the couch he'd been resting on. Kyle sleepily looked over at Stan, it took him a moment to register what was being said. Stan could tell Kyle was really out of it. Kyle rolled away and buried his head into the couch.

"Coffee." Came a muffled plea, Stan just stared at his friend.

"Huh?" Stan tried asking. Kyle rolled around quickly and glared with red eyes at his friend.

"Head Killing me. Need coffee." He rolled back over and buried his head back into the cushions. Kyle's head felt like it was going to split in half, and he had a terrible craving for coffee like never before. Bewildered Stan stumbled towards the door.

"Alright dude, uh, hang on. I'll go get some." He turned the handle on the door and opened it to walk out, but in came Wendy with a tray of food, and a cup of coffee.

"Welcome back Kyle, come sit at the table and eat this you'll feel much better. You've had a rough day." Wendy said setting the food down and ushering Kyle into his seat. Kyle just stared at Stan for a moment before digging into the fruit salad Wendy had prepared for him and took a deep sip of coffee. He sighed and slowed down to enjoy his meal. He felt as though he hadn't eaten in weeks. "Well that is what happens when you use magic beyond your means." Wendy giggled watching Kyle eat.

"Yea Mrs. Marsh warned me abou-" Kyle froze mid sentence, fork with a slice of apple on it inches from his face. His eyes darted to Wendy who had an innocent smile on her face and then to Stan who smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Uhh...how do you..." He started to ask but then felt a rage build up in him as he jumped to the first conclusion. "You told WENDY!?" Kyle jumped up and stormed over to where his best friend was sitting, Stan had his hands up in front of him in defense. He looked over to his girlfriend who was stealing an apple slice from Kyle's plate.

"Uhh Wends, little help?" Stan called as he tried to back away from Kyle who was practically in his lap now. Wendy just ignored him and kept picking at Kyle's left over food. She really liked fruit.

"How could you tell her and not me!?" Kyle swung at Stan wildly missing and started swinging with abandon. How could his best friend tell someone else and not him. The chair started to tip and finally fell back towards the door. Kyle was straddling Stan now trying to pummel his face when the door to the room opened.

"Hey Kyle awake ye-" Kenny started and stared down at the two boys on the floor. Butters pushed past Kenny to see what he was looking at.

"What is it Ke-" Butters like-wise froze. Kyle looked up red faced and panting Stan had a terrified look on his own red face and his shirt was torn at the collar. Both Kenny and Butters turn on their heels and closed the door saying. "Sorry to interrupt!" Stan and Kyle both turned beat red at this and Kyle jumped off Stan and ran back to his seat while the other boy ran after their blond friends.

"When Stan comes back in the room please don't attack him Kyle, he didn't tell me anything, I just _know"_ Kyle just stared at her suddenly too uncomfortable to make eye contact, something was different with Wendy now, it made him nauseous. "You feel it now don't you?" He turned back to face her to see Wendy's face an inch from his own. He had no choice but to make direct eye contact now. His head started to swim and he felt like he was drowning even though he was certain he could breath. Just when he felt he would faint Wendy closed her eyes and slid off the table and back into her seat across from Kyle. The nausea abated immediately, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"What did you just do to me...?" Kyle asked slumping back in his chair. Wendy just smiled innocently back.

"It was nothing I did intentionally, you just happen to be more aware now." Wendy said cryptically grabbing an orange slice from his food. "Oh the boys are back now." She said just before Stan opened the door, Kyle hadn't even heard them. Kenny and Butters walked in behind Stan and sat in the two seats to the left of Wendy and Stan sat in the seat to the right. Kyle looked from face to face trying to figure out what was going on. Stan was the first to speak.

"We have a lot to tell you Kyle, now that you're a part of our world. But first I want you to know that each person at this table became part of our world before the found out I was a hunter. I wasn't just keeping it from you!" Stan said bowing his head in apology. Kyle just nodded not sure what to make of his statement.

"Yea specifically, Wendy and I were born into this world same as Stan, or at least in a similar way." Kenny chimed in and Wendy nodded in agreement. Kyle turned towards Butters who smiled.

"I'm just like you Kyle, kinda got dragged into this by someone important to me." Kyle noticed Kenny wince as Butters spoke.

"So all of you are hunters?" Kyle asked, he was sure that Stan had said it was just his family that protected Park County. Wendy was the one to speak this time.

"No, the only hunters here are you and Stan." Wendy said sipping on a cup of tea Kyle hadn't seen in her hand moments ago.

"I'm pretty worthless in a fight." Kenny said giving a sheepish smile and shrugging his shoulders. Kyle noticed both Butters and Stan fidget at Kenny's statement but Wendy was calm as ever. "And I don't want Butters to ever have to fight." He stated looking towards Stan who turned away. Kyle wondered if they were fighting.

"I'm not afraid Ken, you know I'm stron-" Kenny cut Butters off.

"No. That is the end of it." Kyle hadn't heard Kenny snap at Butters before, this must be a sensitive topic. Wendy cleared her throat.

"Besides that, I prefer to stay out of the affairs of hunters and shells." Wendy said sipping on her tea.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked not sure what made one a hunter anymore. He thought it just meant you knew about the nightlands, he didn't know there were people who didn't consider themselves hunters.

"Kyle, there are only three humans in the room right now." Stan said in a flat tone that assured he was serious.

"But there are five of us here..." Kyle said looking around the table. Wendy smiled and looked at Kyle her face suddenly seeming impossibly beautiful.

"What do you see when you look at me Kyle." Her voice seemed to echo in Kyle's ears deafeningly. His head was spinning again, he thought her hair seemed to be floating up around her. And then like before it was suddenly over and she was a normal girl again.

"What the hell was that?" Kyle asked breathing hard, he felt dizzy. He looked around and saw Butters and Stan both seemed to be feeling the same effects though less so. Kenny though was just staring at Kyle. He made eye contact and suddenly he wished he hadn't, his head was spinning again but this time it was agony, maddening and dark everything about Kenny seemed wrong. Kyle screamed and fell back out of his chair.

"Kenny!" Wendy scolded slapping him. Everything suddenly calmed and Kyle was left shaking on the floor. He was rattled as Stan helped him back up into his chair.

"Oh sorry about that Kyle, I guess I went a bit overboard." Kenny said, receiving a glare from Stan, Kyle didn't notice though. Kenny knew Stan didn't entirely trust him, and with good reason but it still pissed him off.

"To sum up what happened Kyle, Wendy and Kenny aren't human." Butters said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And now that you've been awakened to magic you're a lot more sensitive to supernatural phenomena." Kyle just nodded as the smaller blond continued. "Kenny and Wendy are always suppressing their magic aura. Otherwise people like you me and Stan would go insane, or die." Kyle looked to his best friend wide eyed for conformation who just nodded. Kyle looked around the room opening and closing his mouth over and over again. The past few days it was just one thing after another. He was so burnt out from all these revelations he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Oh you can take a lot more Kyle, you're very resilient. It's my favorite thing about you." Wendy said flashing a pretty smile. Kyle was mesmerized for a moment before he realized she read his mind.

"If you aren't a human...what are you?..." He could hardly believe that Wendy and Kenny were shells but if they weren't humans what else could they be.

"Gods." Wendy said shrugging. Kyle just let his jaw drop.

"Dude you should have a doctor check out your jaw..." Stan said jokingly as he watched his friend struggle to comprehend what he was being told. Kyle just turned to him.

"You're dating a god...?" Stan nodded and gave an uh huh in response. He turned to Butters who smiled sheepishly. Kyle wasn't sure who was more impressive at that moment, the two self proclaimed gods, or the two mortals who apparently were worthy to be dated.

"Oh Kyle don't think about it like that!" Wendy said waving her hand and smiling. "We aren't omnipotent beings living on clouds." Wendy giggled having read Kyle's mind she knew she hadn't exactly reassured him. Stan cut back in then.

"God is a term that hunters have given to beings who come to be by way of a massive amount of magic condensing within a single spot creating a new life form." Stan sat down next to Kyle as he spoke. "Each god has special abilities and attributes depending on their personalities." He pointed to Wendy. "Wendy is literally a know it all. She knows everything about whatever she sees." He turned to Kenny who decided to speak for himself.

"And I'm a god of torment. I see every horrible end possible for myself and others." He laughed in a way that made Kyle uncomfortable. "I use to think I was being killed over and over again, it took me a while to realize I was seeing possible futures not the past." Butters was rubbing Kenny's back trying to take his focus off of the past.

"Gods also have a control over magic unrivaled by any mage, even sorcerers." Stan said nodding towards Wendy.

"Except for me of course!" Kenny said giving another sheepish smile. "Like I said I'm worthless in a fight, I can't use magic at all. Even less than Stan actually."

"How come?" Kyle asked but he wished he hadn't when the room grew silent. Kenny shook his head as Butters went to say something.

"Not now, you've had a long enough day, fighting off that shell this morning and all this share and tell. I'll tell you someday, I'd appreciate it if no one told him for me." Kenny said looking at the other three who knew. Kyle didn't like being left out but Kenny was right about one thing, Kyle was exhausted. He hadn't even thought about the attack until he'd been reminded.

"What happened to all my injuries...I remember Stan cutting...the hallway in half...i think?" Kyle asked and Kenny laughed as Stan grew red.

"Don't know the meaning of the word restraint do ya dude?" Wendy frowned as she looked at Stan but quickly put on a smile before anyone saw.

"It was an emergency..." Stan mumbled turning away from the others.

"I healed your wounds with Butters help." Wendy said saving her boyfriend from further embarrassment. Butters looked embarrassed.

"I hardly did anything...and nothing you couldn't have done yourself." Butters said sheepishly. It was only then that they noticed Kyle had fallen asleep again.

"He really is worn out." Kenny remarked getting up from the table and patting Butters on the shoulder. The smaller blond got up and began to follow him to the door. "Welp schools over we're heading out, see you all tomorrow?" Stan and Wendy were already getting up and gathering their things and just nodded as he looked for a response.

"Make sure he doesn't practice any magic tonight Stan, I'm sure your mother will know, but sometimes she does get carried away..." Wendy said smiling, she had fond memories of learning to control her powers when she was much younger. She hadn't need instruction for long, being a god once she was given the basics she essentially knew everything else. She was sad thinking about it, sometimes she wished she could have learned the hard way. She shook it away surprised at herself, she wasn't human and so she didn't feel emotions like nostalgia but sometimes she faked them a bit too well.

"Yea I know, I'm taking him back to my house again and putting him right to bed." Stan said lifting Kyle up onto his back. Wendy grew thoughtful for a moment weighing her next words.

"Stan, what we talked about this morning...don't blame yourself for Kyle's mark, you did only what you had to in order to protect Kyle." He didn't look like he believed her until she added. "Stan I know everything about whatever I see remember? And I can see that Kyle doesn't regret this one bit." He looked a bit surprised as she skipped out of the room. Stan looked over his shoulder into the face of his best friend. He still felt guilty, but it did make him feel a bit better to think Kyle might actually be OK with what his life was now.

Later at Stan's house...

Stan finished telling his parents about everything that had happened today. He included everything including introducing him to their resident gods. "Oh and how did that go?" Randy asked sipping a bear. He was already fairly drunk considering how early it was in the evening. Granted he was like this whenever there wasn't a job to do.

"Better than expected, he was tired so he didn't ask so many questions." Stan said taking a sip from his birch beer. His mother huffed before making her thoughts heard.

"Of course he is! Teleportation magic? He shouldn't even be attempting that for a few years." Stan could tell she was just upset there would be no lessons tonight. She had several artifacts set out to show Kyle when he'd walked in. She had just stomped away and declared everyone was on their own for dinner. His mother could be so childish when it came to magic.

"Wendy said that's his soul's magic inclination." Stan said reminding his mother that Wendy was never wrong. Sharon had loved the short time she'd had teach Wendy when she was little, the small girl had been accidentally using magic. Sharon had to actually intervene during a particularly dangerous incident and had taken it upon herself to train the little goddess, something unheard of even for sorcerers. It hadn't taken much Wendy could learn just about anything just from looking at someone, one look at Sharon and she could have learned everything about magic. That was of course if she could get past Sharon's protections, which she was proud to say not even the little goddess had been able to do. Wendy had a bit of a chip on her shoulder when she came to learn from Sharon. She'd known instinctively since she'd come to be that she wasn't human, and by now she knew what she was. Even though she couldn't control her massive power she still looked down on humans. She'd thrown a tantrum and nearly destroyed the town, Sharon had been forced to completely suppress and seal her powers. Not an easy task even for her. Over the course of a few weeks she'd warmed up to Sharon however, after being humbled and treated like a normal person she'd matured greatly in a short amount of time.

"Yes yes, but still, I'm surprised he was about to pull it off..." She was surprised to find that the seal she had put on Kyle's magic had weakened and some of his power was slipping out. She wasn't sure if she was glad or worried. If it hadn't weakened Kyle never could have called up enough power to teleport, but she'd never met anyone or thing that could break one of her seals, not even Wendy or Kenny. Kyle was proving to be more and more intriguing. She couldn't help but feel like he was a one of a kind mage. "Well dear, you look tired, why not get an early night since you don't have to work tonight? It's not often you'll get a full nights sleep."

"Yea that sounds like a good idea actually..." Stan said yawning and climbing the steps to his room. He walked in to find Kyle wrapped around one of his pillows and partially cocooned in his blankets. Stan just laid down on the empty part of the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't particularly mind not having a blanket, he never really felt cold anyway. He tried to fall asleep but something was still nagging at him, how had those shells gotten past Wendy? She had marked the school grounds as her divine dominion, nothing from the nightlands should be able to enter. Unless of course like he'd said earlier, another god had given them divine protection. The only other god he knew though was Kenny, and not only did he not want to suspect a friend, Kenny was incapable of performing any magic, he couldn't have given divine protection to the shells. That meant there was a third god at park county high, and this one wasn't friendly.

Authors note – AWWWW YEA! Over 30k words in my story now o3o like 7k more and it'll be longer than all my other stories combined mwuahahahahahaha the goal is in sight!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – Felt like the last chapter was just meh, so wanted to get another chap out tonight before I crash so hopefully you'll like this one betta!

**Chapter 10**

Stan's room late that night...

Kyle woke up sweating, he'd had a nightmare about shells attacking him while he slept and now was far too nervous to go back to sleep. He just lay staring at the ceiling listening to the silence. He almost jumped when something rolled on top of him. He looked over to see Stan's arm draped across him. The boy had rolled in his sleep. Kyle wondered for a moment why Stan wasn't using any blankets until he realized he had wrapped himself in them. He carefully unwrapped and then pulled the blankets over both of them Stan rolled back onto his back seeming content. Must have been trying to get warm thought to himself. He lay back down to stare back at the ceiling, he was still afraid to close his eyes. "God this sucks..." Kyle mumbled to himself. Stan groaned next to him and mumbled something in his sleep. Kyle leaned over trying to hear it.

"Ky...mm...sorry..." Stan seemed to be having a nightmare of his own at that moment. Kyle debated whether he should wake his friend from it.

"Stan, hey dude, wake up." Kyle spoke gently shaking Stan. The other boy's eyes shot open and he was up and had Kyle pinned before Kyle could even speak. Stan had his hands around Kyle's throat when he froze. It was dark but Kyle could see the confusion and horror on Stan's face.

"Oh god, Kyle I'm so sorry!" He jumped off of Kyle and backed up across the room. He couldn't believe what he'd almost done, he had almost strangled his friend. He'd been having a nightmare, one he'd had before. Unarmed and surrounded by shells, where other hunters would fall back on his or her magic, he was powerless and fought screaming. A normal human couldn't hope to physically overpower a shell with muscle alone though and would be pulled down. Kyle's incident that morning must have sparked something. It'd been a while since he'd that particular dream, but it was as brutal as ever.

"I-it's ok..." Kyle managed to get out, shaken from what had happened. Kyle sat up and rubbed his throat, Stan had only squeezed for a few moments but he could feel a bruise forming. Stan walked over to Kyle and tried to get a look. Kyle leapt back though. "It's fine!" He jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Stan just stood there stunned, Kyle had shyed away because he was _afraid _of him. Kyle sat on the bathroom floor back to the bathroom door. He had never once been afraid of his best friend, until now that is. Kyle had felt powerless in the moment Stan had tackled him. He'd been back in the school that jock shell pulling him down about to devour him. And now he couldn't stop shaking. He felt something press against the other side of the door and heard what must have been Stan sliding to the floor.

"Kyle...I didn't mean it...please believe me I'd never hurt you!" Stan sounded as though he was crying, Kyle knew he wanted to.

"I know dude..." Kyle replied muffled as he buried his head in his arms. "You just scared me...I felt powerless, just like this morning. I woke up because I had a nightmare about being attacked in my sleep. I saw you were having a nightmare and I wanted to help. But then...that happened. I felt like the shell still had me and the rest of today was just a dream." Stan leaned his head back on the other side of the door looking at the ceiling. The guilt was killing him now, he'd done this to Kyle, maybe not intentionally, but he had.

"Kyle...do you promise not to hate me...no matter what?" He said tilting his head to the side so he was speaking more into the door. From the other side he heard Kyle's muffled reply.

"Of course dude, I could never hate you." Stan doubted that very much but he knew he need to come clean to Kyle for both their sakes.

"Kyle...It wasn't Clyde who marked you..." Stan said waiting for some sign that Kyle had heard him. On the other side of the door Kyle sat there, with a blank stare on his face. Kyle stood up and opened the door behind Stan. He just sat there on the floor not turning around to face his standing friend. Kyle looked down at him.

"...It was you wasn't it..." Kyle spoke from behind him. Stan never thought he could be hurt by something Kyle said before. He started crying, bawling his eyes out. His best friend would hate him now, he'd lose Kyle and he'd hate him forever for ruining his life. He was shaking from his sorrow knowing he deserved every bit of Kyle's hate.

"I-I'm so sorry Kyle! I never meant- It wasn't-" Stan couldn't even keep his thoughts straight to speak clearly anymore as he sobbed. What happened next stopped Stan cold, Kyle had knelt behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He felt the other boy's chin on his shoulder and could feel his tears against the side of his face.

"Don't blame yourself Stan." Kyle spoke softly into his friends ear. His voice was surprisingly steady considering he was crying. "I don't." Stan's heart leapt for joy at that proclamation. "For all the bad things that have happened and will happen. None of them could be as bad as losing my best friend. I'm happy that I can be a bigger part of your life, I really am." Kyle pulled Stan back towards him tightly. "And It makes me happier than anything how much you look out for me."

"Kyle...I don't deserve such a good friend." Stan sobbed grabbing Kyles hands with his own.

"Shhh...It's ok Stan, you know this morning, I almost let the shells get me." Stan tensed at this admission. He was horrified at the thought of Kyle becoming a shell, that was one monster he would never be able to cut down. "But you know, of all the things that would happen, what scared me more than anything?" Stan waited for Kyle to finish and when he didn't he finally prodded him.

"What was it Kyle?" He turned his head so he was looking at Kyle's head on his shoulder. Kyle had an embarrassed look on his face.

"I was scared I'd never see you again, that you would forget me. That thought was unbearable. I decided then that I had to survive no matter what." Kyle closed his eyes and buried his head into Stan's shoulder. "You aren't allowed to forget about or leave me!" Kyle demanded muffled by Stan's shoulder. Stan couldn't imagine being happier than he was right then.

"I promise, I won't leave or ever forget you. Love ya dude." Stan said reaching across his body to ruffle Kyle's hair. He heard his friend snicker and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Gaaaaay." Kyle said laughing, Stan rolled his eyes but glad Kyle was back. Kyle buried his head again.. "Love ya too dude." The moment was of course ruined a moment later when Stan's mother decided interrupt.

"Oh my!" Kyle and Stan both looked down the hall to see Stan's mother in her bathrobe hand over her mouth red faced. Both boy's jaws dropped.

"Mom it isn't what you th-"

"Mrs. Sharon this-" They both began but she darted down the stairs yelling back at them.

"I'll come back later!" Both boys stood up quickly falling over each other trying to chase her down. Randy came out of his room then shouting.

"The fuck is all the noise on my night off!?" He chased the boys down the steps still half drunk from earlier. They all chased each other yelling around the kitchen table, no one able to understand anyone. Grandpa marsh lay in his bed in just the other room staring at the ceiling.

"Times like this I wish I were dead." He pulled himself into his wheelchair and grabbed his hitting cane and rolled out into the kitchen joining the yelling.

A little while later...

Sharon was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her morning coffee. The clock read 3:50. She was up early but she didn't mind, she had a smile on her face. Randy Snored from where he'd fallen asleep in his reclining chair while the boys were on the couch. Stan was sitting up on end of the couch and Kyle lay across the other part his legs across Stan's lap. Grandpa marsh had gone back into his room after smacking Randy on the head several times. Sharon, smiled at the conversation she'd overheard earlier. She had been in the hallway the whole time. She'd heard the original commotion and gone to investigate. She witnessed both boys pour their hearts out and was glad not for the first time that Stan had a friend like Kyle. Stan needed a friend like Kyle, and Sharon suspected the opposite was true as well. All of Stan's friends were good, and Wendy was as wonderful a girlfriend as she was a goddess but Kyle was Stan's rock and Sharon knew it. She got up and grabbed a blanket off the back of Randy's chair and laid it over the boys.

At school the next day...

Kyle felt a twinge of sadness as Mr. Garrison called role, again no mention of Clyde. He could hear some of the students around him whispering, making bets whether he'd have another outburst. Kenny and Stan made sure to shut anyone up with a sharp word and a glare. Kyle was glad he had friends like them. Stan had told him how Kenny and Butters had gone after him without hesitation when he was being pursued by the shells. He had to thank them later.

"Ok class now, on this weeks the Bold and the Beautiful..." And that was where Kyle tuned Mr. Garrison out. He decided to spend class day dreaming. He imagined him and Stan, Kenny and Butters, Wendy and even Clyde at Shakey's together. Things got weird though when Kyle realized Clyde and Wendy were sitting next to each other and Stan seemed to be making moves on him. He woke up realizing that he'd genuinely fallen asleep. Mr. Garrison had tapped on his desk with his pointer. "Well welcome back Kyle. Now what's the answer." Kyle just looked around the room trying to get some hint. Stan stared at him rubbing his own eyes, he obviously had been asleep too and Kyle instantly understood why he always slept during class.

"Uhh...Thorn Forrester is a closet homosexual who is only using Taylor as a beard..." Kyle wasn't sure where he even got those names, osmosis? Mr. Garrison blinked for a moment before adjusting his glasses.

"That's correct Kyle now class..." And Kyle was out again, breathing a sigh of relief to be out of the spotlight. Stan gave him a thumbs up. Kyle looked over to Kenny to see him practically drooling staring at the front row. Kyle followed his line of sight to Clyde's old desk and almost laughed. Butters was leaning forward his back arched as he tried to write down everything Mr. Garrison said. He his legs didn't quite reach the ground and they were curled back and hooked around the legs of the chair. Kyle looked back to Kenny and could very clearly see the bulge in his pants. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Subtle Kenny..." he muttered and noticed Wendy staring at Kenny wide eyed and red faced before whipping her head around. Kyle laughed at this remembering what Wendy said, she knew everything about what she saw, which meant she probably just got an eye full of Kenny's fantasies about Butters. "Poor girl..." He mumbled, if he were her he'd never look in Kenny's direction, that's like hardcore gay porn starring Butters 24/7. He looked back to Stan who had buried his head in his arms again and was obviously very asleep. He sighed and felt for a moment that everything was back to normal.

Later at lunch...

They were all sitting in their usual spots, Stan was sleeping again while Wendy scolded him and asked why he hadn't slept well the night before. Kyle blushed slightly as she looked his way. He went about eating his food quickly. Kenny was trying and failing to cop a feel with Butters who was all business at school. "Now Ken, you know you have to wait till later!" He scolded. "If you're good I've got a surprise for you." Butters said smiling innocently. Kenny's eyes went wide and he held his hands up like paws and barked. "Good boy."

"Oh my..." Everyone looked at Wendy who had her eyes on Butters face beat red. "So bold..." Kenny was even more excited now, drool running down his chin. Stan and Kyle just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "So how are you feeling Kyle?" Wendy asked as Kyle finished the soda he was drinking.

"Much better than yesterday morning, thank you for taking care of my injuries. And Kenny and Butters thank you for coming to rescue me. I'm sorry you were in danger because of me." Kenny and Butters both smiled and Kenny shrugged.

"You can apologize for putting Butters in danger, but you can't stop him when he's determined, and honestly a few shells don't stand a chance against him." Kenny said, obviously bragging.

"Kenny took care of the ones yesterday though, he was really cool." Butters said smiling, Kenny flashed him a glare. He preferred not to fight and wanted to maintain his, I'm useless in combat mystique.

"Well either way, thank you three." Kyle said bowing his head. Stan looked left out and Kyle snickered.

"What I don't get a thank you?" He asked obviously jealous. Kyle reached behind Wendy and ruffled his hair.

"Aww Stanley, thank you too!" Kyle said mockingly as Stan swatted his hand away.

"Ass." Stan said laughing and going back to his food. Wendy looked to the boys on either side of herself and then smiled. Kenny saw and thought it looked a bit sad. He'd have to ask her about it later.

"So Kyle, I wanted to ask you, can you really use teleportation magic?" Butters said leaning across the table and whispering. Kyle looked at him surprised. From what he heard Butters was a very good mage. Was it really that unusual to be able to teleport?

"Uhh yea I guess...I've only done it twice and it didn't work properly the first time...I kinda pelted Stan with some chocolate." Kyle said scratching his cheek a bit embarrassed making both Kenny and Wendy laugh Stan just rolled his eyes and went back to his food. "I wasn't sure it was gonna work when the shell was attacking me, but I didn't have any other options, I was desperate and so I used that to power my spell." Butters nodded, understanding that the desperation would have been quite a powerful emotion given the circumstances. "Is it really that big a deal though? Can't you and Wendy use teleportation magic?" Butters shook his head.

"I don't know about Wendy, her being a goddess and all, but I've never been able to make it work though I've tried a lot." Butters said rubbing his chin. "My soul is more inclined to alteration magic. I'm very good at changing things into other things, making things invisible, binding movement, that sort of thing." Kyle wasn't sure what he meant about his souls inclination. Wendy spoke up then having noticed Kyle's confusion.

"Every soul has a certain affinity to different types of magic, it makes it easier for the mage to perform these particular types of magic, but doesn't prevent them from learning others, it just wont be as easy." So it was like how every person had different talents Kyle thought. He looked to Stan.

"How come Stan can't use magic?" The whole table went quiet then and Butters started fidgeting nervously. Kenny looked away and even Wendy seemed uncomfortable. Stan as the one who finally answered.

"My soul has no affinity with any kind of magic, I was born broken, my magic is too unstable. I can activate the magic held within items like the one in my katana to return it to my hand. But I can't cast anything that requires me to use my own magic." Stan said it all with no emotion on his face but Kyle could see that it really bothered him that he was incapable of using magic.

"Is that a common problem...?" He asked wondering what could cause it. Stan shook his head.

"No It's unheard of before me for someone with a strong magical aura, the son of a sorcerer and an accomplished hunter no less, to not be able to cast a single spell." Stan said taking a sip of his drink. "Not even Wendy can tell why, she says she can't find anything wrong with the flow of my aura, according to her from what she sees I _should _be able to cast spells, and be an accomplished mage. But I can't even move a reeses cup." Kyle cringed knowing he'd poked an old wound.

"Well it's not like you need magic dude, I mean with your martial arts, you're like a borderline super hero!" Kyle said trying to perk Stan up. Kenny nodded and Butters chimed in.

"It's true! I've never seen anything Stan couldn't cut with his sword!" Butters had seen Stan use his sword quite extensively too, far more than Kyle had. Stan knew they were just trying to cheer him up, but damn it if it wasn't working. He took pride in his martial arts and always loved to be praised for them. He smiled and thanked them. He was about to speak again when his phone went off. Kyle felt for his own and then remembered he'd thrown it to distract the shells, he'd need a new one soon.

"Kyle, If you're up for it, I want you to come with me on the job tonight." Stan said looking up from his phone. "I want to show you how it's done." A chill went down Kyle's spine and he was truly terrified. He didn't want to see another shell just yet. Stan noticed and then started kicking himself. Kyle was terrified of shells of course he wouldn't be up for it, and now he felt pressured into coming. He had to give Kyle an out. "It's alright if you don't want to dude, you don't have to fight if you don't want to, honestly you don't have to become a hunter if you don't want to!" Stan blurted out the last part. He didn't want to put Kyle into any more danger, and especially if Kyle didn't want to be there himself. Kyle was shocked, before they had told him that he would have to be able to defend himself because they wouldn't always be around.

"But you said before-" Stan shook his head cutting him off.

"I told you last I'd never leave you remember? You don't have to learn to fight, I'll protect you from it all." Stan's demeanor got so serious and Kenny and Butters gave each other strange had her eyes closed.

"I want to come." Kyle said pushing down his fear. "I don't want you to face those things alone. And I don't want you to have to protect me all the time. I'll become a hunter and then I can protect you too." Kyle was embarrassed to say the last part, but he meant it. Stan smiled and nodded texting his father back that Kyle would be joining them. Wendy finished her food and then excused herself from the table not looking at anyone as she left, this didn't escape Kenny's notice though as he told Butters and the others he needed to go to the rest room. He caught up with Wendy on the stairs up from the cafeteria level to the first class room level.

"Wendy wait up." She turned around to see Kenny and answered him before he could ask a question.

"I'm fine Kenny I know you're concerned, thank you but I'm fin-" Kenny was giving her a knowing look. Kenny stared for a long time before he finally asked.

"What did you see when you looked at Stan and Kyle?"

Authors Note – And cliff hanger! Review please to find out what happens next or suffer the hell of a discontinued story :D (only mostly kidding)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – aww yea double digits! Kinda forgot to celebrate it with chapter 10, I'm super grateful for all the reviews I've gotten so far

**Chapter 11**

A few days later...

Stan and Kyle had gone over to Jimbo's almost everyday after school, Kyle was hardly getting any homework done but he couldn't care less. He'd pretty much spent an entire week with just him and Stan. Ever since he could remember he had pretty much standing permission to sleep over at Stan's. His parents had always liked and trusted the Marshes. Kyle yelped as Stan's strike stopped just short of his forehead. "Careful Kyle, you're not paying attention, do you need a break?" Stan asked resting his training weapon on his shoulder. Kyle nodded and started to take his pads off. "Hungry?" Stan asked over his shoulder as he put away his sword and put his glasses back on.

"Yea, that would be great." Kyle said then hesitated, he was curious about something. "Hey Stan, how come you don't wear your glasses when you fight? Your eyesight is pretty shit isn't it?" Stan turned and smiled.

"You are correct." Stan said laughing. "It's not so much a practical thing as a preference." He took his glasses off and stared at them. "I don't like to see the faces of the shells I fight. Makes it easier to..." He frowned and put his glasses back on. "Almost all the shells you'll encounter here in South Park use to neighbors or friends, people you may have passed in school or on the street. People who had lives. I talk a good game, but every hunter struggles with it." Kyle felt guilty for asking now, he'd dragged out something painful for Stan. "We call it the Burden of Remembrance. Every hunter deals with it differently, my father gets drunk until he can't remember, Jimbo and Ned blow stuff up, I take my glasses off so I can't see their faces clearly. We all have our way's to deal, you'll develop one I'm sure."

"Burden of Remembrance?" Kyle asked not sure what that was.

"Oh right, you've guessed by now I'm sure, but when someone becomes a shell or a revenant and is then subsequently destroyed..." Stan began leaving it for Kyle to finish.

"They're forgotten...but we don't forget do we?" Kyle asked piecing it together. Stan nodded.

"Hunters who have awakened their magic aren't affected by what we call the Correction. My family has a saying, the world has a way of correcting itself. The people who are taken by shells can never come back, and to protect normal people the world makes them all forget. Everyone except us. We must carry the burden of remembering the lost." That sounded terrible for Kyle, why do such a thing?

"Can't we just erase our memories of before they were shells...?" Kyle asked not sure if such a thing was possible.

"NO!" Stan snapped suddenly angry. He softened when he saw Kyle's guilty expression. "No, we have to remember those we've laid to rest, because if we don't no one will, and if no one remembers you...did you really exist?" Kyle gained new respect for hunters in that moment, they weren't just monster slayers, they took in the pain even from these monsters that don't want to be forgotten.

"The shells know they'll be forgotten when they are destroyed don't they?" Stan nodded.

"Yes, that is why they seem obsessed with being remembered. They seem to have some sort of urge to make more shells in the hope they'll be remembered. Or something like that." Stan said walking towards the house. Kyle suddenly had a horrible thought, Stan turned around to see Kyle standing completely still. "What is it Kyle?"

"How many...how many friends have I forgotten?" Kyle asked. Stan's grew sad as he sighed.

"I knew that question would come eventually." Stan sat down on the porch then and motioned for Kyle to come sit next to him. "There have been...a few close friends taken. South Park isn't the most active town for shells but with only a handful of hunters we can't keep up and they always seem to slip through somehow."

"So who have I forgotten then?" Kyle asked looking at Stan who just smiled sadly.

"Do you remember when we were in elementary school? When we would go to the cafeteria to ask for help?" Kyle nodded he did remember something like that, but he couldn't remember any specifics. "The lunch worker, the man who gave us tons of advice, you don't remember him do you?" Kyle thought hard, but he couldn't remember anything, and then there was a spark. Like when you suddenly remember something weeks after you tried to.

"Chef..." Tears welled up in Kyle's eyes as he remembered everything. _Well hello there children!_ He smiled as all the fond memories of their old friend came back. "How come I can remember him?" Stan was smiling too probably recalling similar memories.

"You're a hunter now Kyle, the magic that suppressed your memories is gone now, all you have to do now is just remember." Stan frowned and patted Kyle on the shoulder as he went inside to get them some snacks. Kyle thought about it for a moment, he decided to retrace his steps all the way from childhood. He remembered back as far as he could. Back in kindergarten, he saw Clyde, Craig, Stan all the others. First grade, he remembered when Stan first tried to talk to Wendy and threw up everywhere, Kyle knew why now, he'd been reacting to her inhuman magic. Still nothing he finally got to third grade, they were at Butters house, in walked two adults. Kyle didn't recognize them at first, he didn't think any of Butters family ever came to visit he just lived in that house with Kenny. Then it hit him, Butters parents, Steven and Linda. That gave Kyle an idea, he tried to remember where Kenny lived before he moved in with Butters. He saw a run down shack and two fighting rednecks a man and a woman, and three children. Kyle's heart jumped into his throat, Kenny had two siblings, an older brother and a younger sister. Kevin and Karen, his parents Stuart and Carol. Both Butters had lost their families to shells. He tried to remember more, they were at the bus stop now. Him, Stan, Kenny and...someone else. They were all laughing about something, Kyle remembered getting angry.

"God damn it fat ass..." Kyle whispered remembering finally one of their best friends. How could he forget _Cartman_ of all people. Kyle cried as he replayed all the names over and over in his head. He swore to them all he would never forget them again. Stan just stood in the doorway and watched, he knew this would be hard for Kyle, he was there when Butter remembered. This time it was Stan who knelt down behind his friend and pulled him into a hug.

"I know It's hard Kyle, but we have to remember them for everyone else." Stan set his chin on his friends shoulder the way he'd done for him a few days ago.

"How have you dealt with this up till now? Chef, Butters' and Kenny's families, even Cartman. How did you just act as though they were never around. Stan remembered when it had happened to Chef, he'd been the first they'd lost. He hadn't been told that he'd become a shell, so when he went to school and suddenly there was a new lunch worker he was surprised. He'd asked where Chef was. Everyone thought he was crazy and he ended up throwing a tantrum. The school had his parents come pick him up and they'd told him the truth. He was barely 9 years old. He'd been told before about what happens when shells kill someone, but this was his first time experiencing it. He insisted on spending the night with Kyle for almost two weeks straight after that.

"I had you dude, no matter how much bad stuff happened, you were always there to comfort me. When Cartman died, we were ten. I got super depressed and felt like giving up on everything, probably similar to what you felt hiding from the shells the other day. I thought I didn't care if my family forgot me, or that I died, but then you were there, I tried to push you away." Kyle smiled remembering Stan's issues at the time.

"I remember, you just kept saying everything was shitty, you were talking about the job huh?" Kyle put his hands over Stan's.

"Yea, we always argued with Cartman but he was our friend, it was my birthday when it happened. We had _just _seen him. On the way home from my stupid birthday he and his mother were attacked, my dad and Jimbo saved his mom..." What happened next still haunted Stan. He'd walked outside of the restaurant where his party had been and seen Jimbo his dad and Mrs. Cartman talking. Stan walked up to her with Cartman's iphone in his hand, he'd forgotten it on the table. "Mrs. Cartman, here's Eric's iphone. He forgot about it again." He remembered that look she gave him when she turned around.

"Who's Eric?" She smiled at him, and the horror of what must have happened hit him. He looked to his dad and Jimbo who were both smoking cigarets neither one would look him in the eye. He'd run all the way home then. His dad just watched him go, at the time he was sure he'd come stop him, but he knew why he didn't now. Everyone had to figure their own way to deal. He had trusted Stan to handle it, which he had but only because of Kyle.

"No one remembered him after that. His image disappeared from pictures, his face disappeared from peoples memories." Stan said sighing, he would probably be haunted by that moment for the rest of his life, it hadn't been five minutes since he'd spoken to the fat ass and he was gone.

"The world has a way of correcting itself huh?" Kyle wiped away his tears. They just sat there in silence, each remembering friends who were no longer with them. Until they heard Jimbo come around the side of the house.

"Boy's I made som- I'll come back!" He said spinning on his heel mid sentence. Stan jumped up and ran after him.

"Not again..." Kyle mumbled and jumped up to chase after him.

Later at Stan's house...

Kyle was getting pretty use to making fire and moving objects around the room. He could so far move two different objects as long as their paths were simple and moved equally. Sharon told him that eventually he'd be able to move dozens of objects each one with its own path and speed. She had demonstrated with a bag of Hershey kisses, which at this point he was pretty sure she used because she had a sweet tooth since she ate most of the chocolate most nights. Kyle lost count as the floated up off the table and began to revolve around her like little planets. They moved in different directions, speed, and even distances. He really loved practicing magic with her, it rivaled training with Stan, though that was only because Stan was still there reading or sharpening his sword. He would always congratulate Kyle when he succeeded at something new. Stan had even tried a few spells himself, though like he said, nothing happened other than making the Hershey Kiss quiver for a moment and nearly draining Stan completely. He'd asked Sharon about it and she told him Stan use to be determined to master magic, he'd really wanted to be a sorcerer someday and had spent months training every day. But even the simplest spells wouldn't work for him and would tax him greatly. She had done research hoping to find a way to help her son. The best they had been able to come up with though was to imbue objects with magic, Stan could still activate magical items. This didn't sit well with Stan though, he didn't want to fake it. He had allowed runes to be placed on his weapons out of a tactical decision, they improved the cutting ability and made them almost indestructible as well as having the ability to return to Stan's hand if he was ever disarmed, or threw his weapon. But other than that he wouldn't wear a bunch of tokens, if he couldn't do magic the way everyone else did then he just wouldn't. "Kyle dear, I think that's enough for tonight." Sharon said cleaning up the wrappers from the Hershey Kisses.

"Oh alright, It's still early though." Kyle said glancing at the clock. It was only 7 o'clock.

"I know, but you boys have been working hard the past few days, why don't you go out to the movies?" She said holding out some money for Stan who instantly looked like it was Christmas. He checked his phone and then jumped up.

"Dude, we gotta go if we wanna make it!" Stan grabbed the money and then Kyle and then ran out the door. Sharon just watched them go, she could have kept the lesson going, but she wanted them to still have the chance to be normal children, even if they never would be. Kyle was being dragged along by Stan barely able to keep his feet.

"Stan slow down!" Stan skid to a halt and Kyle ran into him. "Oww...what are you in such a rush for?" Stan turned to him with eyes wide with excitement.

"Dude, Naruto: The Last!" Kyle just kinda blinked at him. He had watched Naruto a bit, he knew Stan was really into it though. "It's the very last movie, set two years after they stop Kaguya!" Kyle just laughed at his friends excitement. He always got worked up over things like this.

"When does the movie start?" Kyle asked interrupting Stan's continued rant. His friend glanced at his phone, Kyle really needed to get a new one.

"In fifteen minutes!" Kyle dashed past Stan this time dragging him.

"Then lets go dude!" Stan was pulled along for a moment before catching up and passing Kyle once again dragging the redhead. They were both smiling and laughing when they skid to a halt in front of the ticket counter. "Two for Naruto: The Last, please!" Kyle yelled as Stan dramatically slammed the 20 dollar bill on the counter. The old man at the counter blinked and printed two tickets. Stan snatched them quickly and dragged his friend inside before the old man could even tell them to enjoy the movie.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Stan said practically skipping as he ran down the hall towards their theater. He and Kyle sat in the very back in the middle of the row, the only place to watch any movie. The theater was empty, not surprising since most movie goers weren't into anime, it was odd that the limited release of the movie came to South Park but Stan wasn't complaining. As the movie started the previews were pretty lack luster. Kyle prayed the movie would be good, because previews were the best part of a bad movie. Kyle felt uncomfortable though as the movie seemed to be almost completely romance oriented. Naruto was finally getting with Hinata, this surprised Kyle, he was part of the camp who just assumed Naruto would end up with Sakura. Hinata had always had absolute faith in Naruto but her chances seemed slim of ever being Naruto's one, especially when he obviously loved Sakura. When Naruto realized he loved Hinata Kyle turned bright red. He always got embarrassed watching romance movies, and it was ten times worse when he watched them with Stan. He turned to look at Stan who had a look of childlike wonder on his face, he was really enjoying the movie. Kyle laughed to himself and relaxed.

"That was pretty good." Kyle said as they walked out of the theater a while later. Stan was gushing over how awesome it was, seems he apparently had been rooting for Hinata the whole time.

"Dude, good doesn't even fucking describe it!" Stan said bouncing off the walls. Kyle silently thanked Sharon for this. He was happy to spend all this time with Stan, but he had missed just hanging out with him.

"I wish we could do this all the time." Kyle said sighing, Stan stopped gushing for a moment and looked at his friend seriously.

"Yea..." Stan knew they wouldn't get much time to just be children soon enough. An idea came to his mind. "Well why not make this a usual thing then? We'll set aside one day every week, no training, no magic, just us." Stan wasn't sure his dad would like it, but he was sure his mom would back him up, she was always pushing him to pace himself. Until now he'd shared his dad's point of view that he didn't have time to fool around when there was a job to do, but Kyle changed things.

"Can we do that?" Kyle asked hopeful, he really liked the sound of that.

"Of course we can! Thursday nights then?" Stan said excited smiling at his friend. Neither of them noticed the girl walking up behind them.

"It's a date!" Kyle said, though he was instantly embarrassed by it, as was Stan.

"A date huh? Stanley you wouldn't be cheating on me would you?" Both boys turned to see Wendy, Kenny and Butters. Wendy had a smile on her face but something told Kyle she was annoyed as her hair seemed to twist and grab at what was around her.

"How scandalous...Stan, Kyle I didn't know you guys were like that..." Butters said fidgeting. Kenny whistled before adding.

"We should all get together sometime, compare notes and such." Kyle paled as he saw they were more egging Wendy on than being serious.

"Woah! Wendy It's totally not like that! I mean come on look at me, you can see the truth right?!" She glared at him and then proceeded to punch him in the face sending him back several yards.

"You forgot, tonight is our date night!" She yelled angrily turning around.

"I'm sorry Wends we'll find us a new date night..." She shot him a glare and then strut away angrily. Kenny and Butters watched her go.

"Way. To. Go. Lover boy." Kenny said shaking his head and following her with Butters close behind. As she walked away Wendy had her hand over where her heart would be were she human. She felt strange, she'd never gotten mad like that before, It wasn't the first time they'd changed which night was date night. And something Stan had said bothered her, she could just see the truth if she looked at him, but for some reason she was afraid to look at either him or Kyle that way. She didn't like this, she wasn't used to being unsure.

"Dude that was pretty fucked up..." Kyle said as he helped Stan back to his feet. Stan rubbed his red cheek where his girlfriend had punched him.

"I probably deserved it though, I forgot to text her in my excitement." He looked thoughtful for a minute and then shrugged. "Well I'll make it up to her later. Lets head back."

"Sounds good." Kyle said following Stan though he wasn't so sure Stan should put off making up with Wendy. He felt like Stan should run after her and clear t up now. It was all a misunderstanding anyway, right?

Later that Night...

Stan and Kyle lay back to back on Stan's bed. "I might need to get a bigger bed if you're gonna be staying here from now on." Stan said jokingly.

"Probably not a bad idea actually, I could use more space." Kyle said as he spread himself out stretching his arms and legs so they were across Stan.

"Yea, you seem like you need it." Stan said jokingly poking Kyle in his side eliciting a yelp.

"Stan don't do that!" Kyle snapped, but Stan was already pouncing tickling him furiously. The bed was creaking from Stan's assault. "S-stan! S-s-stop!" Kyle said panting, Stan couldn't help but torment the little redhead. It was one of his favorite pastimes. Unknown to them though Stan's mother was Standing on the other side of Stan's door, red faced. She could only hear the creaking and Kyle's whimpers.

"Oh dear..." She'll come back later, she thought as she dashed down the hall back to her room.

Authors note- So what cha think? Can anyone tell I really wanna see the naruto movie limited release? Bought tickets but might not be able to go so pretty upset about it, really don't wanna wait a whole year to see it ; - ;


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – What's this? Two chapters one day? Yes that just happened, you're welcome.

**Chapter 12**

At Wendy's house...

Wendy was pacing. She was trying to understand what was going on with her. She was not human, she didn't feel human emotions, then why was she so angry? She heard a knock at her door. Her father stuck his head in the door. "Mistress are you alright?" Wendy sighed, her parents as she called them were really hunters who had been assigned to raise and protect her, not that she needed the second one. In fact her home as one of the places she'd placed under her divine protection, she protected them. Sometimes she wished they were her real parents, but they only ever treated her like their child when others were around. As soon as it was just them, she was the goddess and they her servants.

"I'm fine, and you know I don't like you calling me mistress...call me Wendy if you would." She said knowing they wouldn't anyway.

"Mistress we can hear you pacing downstairs, is this something to do with that worthle-" She shot a glare at her guardian. He stopped bowed his head and left. Her protectors had never taken to Stan, but then most hunters outside of Stan's family looked down on him because of his handicap. She remembered when Gregory had come to town. He was from a noble family of hunters in England. Winning the favor of a god or goddess was a high mark of prestige, and he wasn't the first or last to come to try and woo Wendy. He and Stan had not gotten alone, Gregory was a fine swordsman, almost as good as Stan, but he also was a prodigy in magic. By hunter standards Stan was trash and Gregory had the potential to be a sorcerer some day. They'd clashed a few times with Gregory beating Stan handily. No one understood why Wendy favored Stan. Gods were supposed to be completely rational beings with no emotions, just large masses of magic. People feared and respected them, Gregory had, Stan hadn't.

"That's how we met after all..." She said quietly to herself. She remembered it like it was yesterday, another bonus of being a goddess, she had a flawless memory. Growing up she knew she was different she knew things she shouldn't know, could speak almost from the day she was born. She had coalesced in the woods of South Park. Randy and Sharon had found her and contacted a larger group of hunters for assistance. Randy was part of a splinter group that was looked down upon so they took her from him, deeming him unfit to be her guardian. Her parents as she came to know them were very kinda and she liked to believe part of them thought of her as their actual daughter. When she finally reached school age she demanded to attend, she had no need to, she could learn everything there was to know just by looking. But she had seen a show on TV, children smiling with their friends. She wanted that, gods weren't supposed to have desires or whims but she did. She wanted friends. Unfortunately things didn't go well.

"Get away!" The children had yelled at her, they were afraid of her. Her eyes had always made people uneasy, but young children were especially susceptible to magic. They didn't know what it was but they knew she wasn't like them. She had sat on the steps of the school watching the other children play. She knew she would never be like them and she felt nothing. She decided she would never attend another day of school. She saw a blond boy sitting on the edge of the playground. She didn't like looking at him, something seemed wrong with him. He was like her...but different. She didn't want to get close to him and he made no attempt to come near her.

"But then you saw me..." She whispered sadly. She remembered watching a small boy in her class with a red poof ball hat. She looked at him and into him, Stanley Marsh, his parents were...different. She was surprised to find someone like that, he was different too. He wasn't a god, he was human, and his magic wasn't all that impressive. But something about him seemed, comforting. He was staring back at her and she felt her face heat up. She had never felt that before and looked away from the boy. But he approached her.

"You have pretty eyes." He said, she looked up to see he was starting to turn a little green. That was the first time he threw up on her. All the other children had laughed at them, but she didn't care. All she could hear was "_You have pretty eyes"_ No one had complimented her before. The only people she ever interacted with were hunters, they all treated her like she was some treasure, a god to be worshiped and put on a pedestal, not one of them. The boy tried several times to talk to her again in the coming days but each time he would through up. She knew why, he was sensitive to magic, where the other children felt uncomfortable, it literally made him sick to come near her. She began practicing suppressing her own aura. She was determined to be more human. She wanted to talk to that boy and she needed him to be able to approach her. Her parents took her then to a strange house, at first she was bored. They said she would meet a teacher. She never had much use for them since she could learn anything by looking at it, but when the door opened she saw someone she couldn't look into. There was a pretty young woman holding the hand of a young boy with a poof ball hat.

"Hello Wendy." The woman said addressing her like she were a normal person. It felt strange, her parents seemed to respect this lady because they didn't even try to correct her. Wendy spent the next few weeks at this house everyday after school. She was learning magic, but she also was learning about normal families. Sharon was kind and never treated her like anything other than a child. At first it annoyed her and she fought back but then she came to like being...normal. Stan tried to approach her but still couldn't get very close without throwing up. "Oh Stanley, you're so sensitive!" His mother laughed as she went to retrieve something.

"I'm sorry for throwing up on you." Wendy looked up, Stan was standing on the other side of the room. She saw that in his mind he'd decided to try talking to her from a distance if he couldn't get close. She also saw that he thought she was pretty, and saw his determination to protect Kyle another boy in her class. Kyle was Stan's favorite person, they'd been friends since they were in diapers, no one picked on Kyle because Stan would fight them.

"Even then he had a special place in your heart..." Then she saw who he was really inside, he was a sure of himself then as he was now. Rare for a child. He was a good person, kind and a bit simple. He didn't know what she was, to him she was just a girl who looked lonely. Wendy pulled herself out of her thought then, she didn't want to reminisce anymore. It was just making her feel worse. "What is wrong with me?" Outside it was pouring as she was filled with fake sorrow, one of the emotions she imitated automatically, she didn't say it out loud but it didn't feel fake.

At Butters' and Kenny's house...

The two blonds had lived together since sixth grade. Ever since their families were killed. All they had was each other. They'd gotten close even before that but once they were under one roof Kenny could only contain himself for so long. Butters had been straight before Kenny had tempted him he was sure. But Kenny being the kind of god he was had corrupted the poor little boy. He hadn't done it intentionally but he knew it had to be him. Butters had started to act more feminine after he spent more time around Kenny and then they'd started dating. Innocent little Butters wasn't so innocent, they hadn't done too much in their middle school years. They made out sloppily and they were terrible at it. Kenny unlike Wendy had to learn everything the hard way, he didn't have her eyes. Part of him was glad for it, he didn't want to know everyone's deepest inner thoughts. He was afraid of what he'd see. "Ken, dinner is almost ready!" Butters called.

"Alright I'll be down in a minute!" Kenny smiled, he loved that Butters had taken up the position of the housewife. He always took care of Kenny, cooking and cleaning without complaint or asking for help. The only thing he ever had asked for was that Kenny lay with him every night. Butters had terrible nightmares for the first year or so they had lived alone. He kept replaying his families deaths in his head. Kenny had held him every night that entire year and no Butters couldn't sleep without him. "The close proximity can't be good for him though." Kenny thought. He was a god of madness after all. He remembered back to what had happened in sixth grade.

"Hey Kenny! Wanna come over after school? You can stay the night too...since you live alone..." Butters asked as he approached Kenny's locker. Kenny gave him a hollow look. His family had been completely wiped out a year earlier. But it was finally starting to get to Kenny. Butters shivered as Kenny stared into his eyes. Butters bit his own lip until it Started bleeding and he was crying. Kenny blinked and turned away realizing what he'd just done, Butters was gasping for breath. "Wow...umm I don't feel so good all of a sudden...I think I'll go home early..." He started to walk away unsteady when Kenny had an insane idea. He spun Butters around and Kissed him. Butters froze in surprise that his best friend had suddenly kissed him. Kenny looked at him directly in the eyes again and did the one thing he would regret for the rest of his life. He marked Butters, he pushed some of his own rotten essence into Butters body awakening the younger blonds magic.

"There you go! All better!" Butters backed away though. He had a look of utter horror on his face. "Butters whats wrong are you OK?" He hadn't expected Butters to look like he was in pain.

"Ken...what did you just make me remember...?" Butters asked tears in his eyes. Kenny was surprised apparently since a god had awakened Butters he was instantly had all his memories restored. This was not a good thing though there was a reason it was supposed to come back gradually. Butters started screaming and ran out of the school terrified. Kenny watched him go for a moment before finally chasing after him. He didn't know it at the time, but a piece of his own madness had wormed its way into Butters, the little blonds mind was tearing itself apart.

"Butters wait!" Kenny yelled trying to catch the smaller blond. For some reason though Butters was steadily pulling away. Kenny was horrified when Butters looked back a crazed smile on his face as he ran. Kenny chased him all the way to Butters house where they ran inside. Kenny tackled him but he fought furiously.

"Butters!? What are you doing home! You're gonna be in big trouble Mr!" His dad said walking in from the kitchen followed by Butters mother. Butters stopped moving then and smiled the most horrifying smile Kenny had ever seen.

"No you're going to be in trouble..." Kenny felt the world shift as Butters pulled them into the nightlands.

"No Butters don't!" Kenny yelled. The house was twisted and warped and Steven and Linda looked suddenly very pale.

"Whats going on..." Steven said as he fell to the ground followed by his wife. Butters wasn't fairing much better. His breathing was labored and he was turning pale. The nightlands was sapping their strength.

"We've gotta get out of here..."Kenny started to lift Butters when dozens of shells began to break into the house from all sides. Kenny's eyes went wide, he'd never seen so many. He was unarmed and not particularly good with magic, even as a god he doubted he could be so many barehanded. He heard gun shots then and shouts. One of the voices sounded like Stan? Of course It was Stan! Kenny had known for a while that Stan's family were hunters they'd been the ones to save him when his own family had been attacked. "Stan in here! We need help!" He turned to see the shells dive on on the Stotches. To his horror Butters had woken up enough to watch his parents being torn apart and devoured. Kenny covered his friend's eyes before he could see anymore, but he didn't look away. He'd seen this before, he'd hid under his bed and watched his family torn apart before they had come for him. Kenny started dragging Butters towards the door of the house only to have more shells come running down the steps. Where had they all come from? Were they waiting just on the other side for someone to open the way here?

"Move it turd!" Kenny heard from behind him as the front door flew off It's hinges and flattened two of the shells. Shelley stood in the doorway barehanded fists balled. She looked at Kenny and Butters. "Get him outside, take him to Stan his aura will protect the little guy." With that she charged off into the house yelling. Kenny thought she was insane to fight barehanded until he looked closely. She was using magic to enhance her strength and speed constantly. None of the shells could keep up or hope to block her attacks as she jumped around the room rapidly destroying furniture and walls along with the creatures.

"Kenny what happened!" The younger Stan asked running up to Kenny pushing his glasses up his nose as he looked at Butters. In Stan's presence the color returned to Butters face and he began breathing easier.

"I...I marked him Stan...I was lonely and I thought..." Kenny dropped to the ground cradling Butters head. "I made him go insane Stan...I just made my best friend kill his parents." Stan looked into his friends eyes and felt a shiver go down his spine at the thought of something like that happening to Kyle.

"Kenny you- oh no..." Stan said looking down at Butters. Looked too and was horrified to see Butters soul had been sapped far greater than either had thought. It was fading. Butters apparently had little magic and it was almost gone now. Butters eyes opened and were completely black, looking like empty sockets. He started to convulse as he began to become a shell.

"NOOOOOO!" Kenny screamed so loud it was deafening. Stan had to move away away from the enraged god. The shadows in the nightlands reacted to Kenny's rage and swirled around him and Butters. "No! This can't happen! I won't let it!" Stan watched as everything about Kenny's face suddenly looked wrong. The whites of his own eyes turned black and his hair took on a more feral look. Butters was fighting him then, almost completely turned. Kenny just stared at him stoically before kissing him as he had done earlier. Only this time he was giving Butters much more than a simple burst of magic.

"Ken?" Butters called sticking his head into their room pulling Kenny from his reminiscence. He looked over to Butters and blinked.

"Oh sorry Butter ball I was a bit distracted..." He was staring at the top of the apron Butters was wearing. That was one of his biggest turn ons. Only one thing could make it better. Butters giggled when he noticed what Kenny was doing and he pushed the door open more so Kenny could get a better look.

"Better hurry if you want some..." Butters said seductively turning around to give Kenny a good view of the rest of Butters. He sauntered away leaving Kenny drooling.

"Naked apron...Oh Butters..." He hopped up and ran after his boyfriend who began giggling as he was caught.

Outside South Park...

"Twice you've failed me now." The voice of a young man spoke. He was sitting on a throne in the middle of the woods where he'd chosen his domain.

"Yes master bu-" He was silenced with a glare from red eyes.

"How hard is it to kill a broken and a fledgling hunter?" He was staring directly into his minion's core making it shudder.

"Master the gods! They interfered!" the minion said believing he'd found an out, no one could expect him to best a god surely!

"Yes I suppose they did the second time...what would you like to have it said your excuse was for the first one?" The young man said bored. His minion looked confused for a moment before jumping up and attempting to run. "Why do they always run..." He lamented before he snapped his fingers. His minion hadn't gotten more than twenty paces when he was instantly torn to shreds. "Alright then, I suppose It's time I send some competent minions." He said as he stood up and stretched. He looked behind him to the minions kneeling behind his throne. "So who's it gonna be?" An evil smile stretching across his face.

Authors note – Well this chap was a lot of flashback and background knowledge but then some plot development! Hope you liked! Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – Oh 3 chapters?! He's on a roll!

**Chapter 13**

Later that night at Stan's...

Randy woke both boys up around one. Kyle woke up too nervous to be tired, he was shaking slightly. He watched as Stan put on one of the track suits he was fond of. He handed a second one to Kyle. "Put this on, my mother placed magic on them to protect the wearer from some injuries. It'll feed off your magic though, so use it only as a last resort. Eventually we'll teach you to create a barrier of your own without these, they were made specially for me. Just one more crutch, Stan thought hating his handicap.

"Thanks." Kyle mumbled putting the tracksuit on, it was a bit big for a moment before it shrank down to his size. "Woah..." He admired the new perfect fit. Stan nodded, his mother always did good work. Stan pulled his katana down from It's rack sliding the sheath into special loop at his waistband.

"Here." Stan said picking something up and handing it to Kyle. He took it and recognized his fighting cane. "My mother prepared this for you while we were at the movies, It'll stand up to a lot more than any normal cane could, and It'll pack a bit more punch." Kyle nodded holding the cane close. He was hoping he wouldn't have to use it tonight, he'd had less than a weeks worth of training and hadn't managed to hit Stan even once. Stan must have sensed his uneasiness. "It's just for emergencies, you won't be in danger tonight. Are target is one single shell and everyone is going since It's your first time out. Just in case." He smiled and walked out of the room Kyle following close behind. Stan walked into the bathroom and pulled his hair back into the short ponytail he wore when they trained. He looked over at Kyle's long curls. "Uhh too late to do anything about it now, but you might want to consider a hair cut..." Stan ruffled his hair as he walked past. Kyle looked in the mirror and tugged on one of his curls, he'd never really had short hair, ever since his Jew fro had softened he'd been afraid to cut it.

"Stan you two ready!?" Randy called up the steps to the two boys. Stan turned the corner and began to descend the steps.

"Yup, just about." He answered as he reached the living room, Kyle came down a moment later. Sharon was there to see them off.

"Be careful dear!" She said hugging Kyle tightly. "Randy keep them safe." She said giving her husband a stern look. He nodded quickly.

"You know I will." He stepped out the door and started heading for the sidewalk. Sharon turned to her son then.

"And I know I don't need to tell you to look out for Kyle, just don't forget to take care of yourself sweetie." She hugged her son and kissed him on the forehead. She always liked to see them off like this even on the most basic of jobs.

"I'll be fine mom, all of us will. Ned and Jimbo are coming and dad will be there, we couldn't be safer." Stan said and he nodded knowing he was right. Jimbo and Ned were both accomplished hunters and her husband had quiet the reputation. Stan turned and walked out the door after his father. She couldn't help but see a lot of her husband in her son, she doubted he'd be too happy about it though. Kyle followed after him, she couldn't help but think Kyle looked small compared to the other two. She just hoped that Kyle would take to the job better than she expected he would. She shut the door and went to make a pot of coffee, she wouldn't sleep until they were back. Outside Kyle felt a little chilly, it was October 9th and it had been unusually warm lately. Seemed like the cold was finally coming.

"Ready for your first job Kyle?" Randy asked as he fished the glyph out of his pocket. Kyle nodded as he began to mumble quietly. "_Open!"_ The way into the nightlands opened up before them and Stan and Randy strode in side by side Kyle followed close behind Stan. "Jimbo and Ned said they'd meet up with us closer to the job site. They're going to round up the shell and force it into the nightlands." Kyle looked at Stan for clarification on what he meant.

"Oh sorry Kyle, we can't exactly go cutting shells apart in the real world. Too many people and the collateral damage would build up quickly." He explained as they followed his father through the twisted version of South Park. "You experienced for yourself being pulled into the nightlands by the shells. They always bring their victims here, so Ned and Jimbo are acting as bait to bring the shell here so we can dispatch them." Kyle just nodded, made as much sense to him as anything else he'd learned this week.

"Why at night though?" Kyle asked why the jobs never took place during the day.

"Well It's not that we never do jobs during the day, It's just safer to bring them here during the night. Shells bring everyone within a twenty foot radius into the nightlands, during the day there's a greater chance of a bystander being pulled in. Normal people don't last here long on their own. If you don't put up a barrier to protect you this place saps your strength" Kyle remembered that, he'd felt drained the first time he came here.

"How come I didn't feel that way when they pulled me in at the school?" Kyle asked Stan just looked at him and shrugged.

"I'm not sure to be honest, maybe Wendy's divine protection affects even the nightlands of the school? Or possibly you just have a massive amount of magic. I'm leaning more towards the second considering that you lasted so long following me the first time here. Normal people generally faint within a few moments of being here." Randy wasn't paying attention to their conversation as he stopped and looked around.

"It should be just around her somewhere..." He pulled his shot gun off his back and cocked it. Stan had his sword an inch out of the sheath. Kyle figured he should have his weapon to be ready to go into a guard. They stood there quietly for an agonizingly long minute before they heard foot steps. Jimbo and Ned came around the corner running.

"We got a problem!" Jimbo said running past them closely followed by Ned. A moment later and several spindly spider like shells came around the corner. Stan and Randy both cursed as they turned and ran. Stan grabbed Kyle's wrist and pulled him along.

"What the hell happened!?" Randy yelled to Jimbo as he took cover behind the twisted reflection of a car and took a shot at the first creature.

"Our information was wrong! There wasn't just one minor shell, It's a nest of ghouls!" Jimbo shouted unslinging his rifle and taking a few shots of his own. Kyle was panicking as he and Stan hid behind the same car as Randy. These things, these ghouls as Jimbo had called them, were more monsterous than the ones who had attacked him at school. They were more similar to the girls who had attacked Stan a week ago, but these things seemed even less human if that was possible. They ran on four spindly limbs, their torsos emaciated and twisted. They had jaws like the jock that had tried to devour Kyle. Randy turned towards his son.

"Need you to get In there, I'll look after Kyle." Stan nodded and Kyle thought he was insane, there were six of those crawling shells out there and they were fast. Ned, Jimbo, and Randy were barely holding them back with their guns. Stan leapt up on top of the car. He examined the shells and decided to go for the farthest two first. He jumped down into the middle of the of shells and gunfire without flinching and charged past the first four. He skid left and right avoiding swipes of their spindly legs as he made his way past without a scratch. Kyle was once again amazed at Stan's speed, he moved around the creatures as though they were little more than scenery. He leapt into the air clearing the last ghoul in his way his sword coming out as he landed. The two in the back were on him a moment later, but that was a moment to late. The ghoul to Stan's right lost one of It's arms, the other wasn't so lucky as Stan carried the strike through and drove the tip of his blade into the right eye of the second shell. He buried the blade all the way to the hilt. He didn't move back the other way as Kyle believed he would. He simply rolled around the hilt so that he was in between both creatures now. At that same moment a third shell shredded the air where Stan would have been. Stan drew his sword from the now still shell and and cut up catching the second shell in the neck. His sword went clean through as the shells head and body fell to the ground. Stan crouched immediately avoiding the tackle of the third shell, his sword sang as it bisected the creature from beneath. Stan was splattered with the black ooze as he ran towards a fourth.

"How is he so calm?" Kyle asked as Randy, Jimbo and Ned held their fire. Randy considered Kyle's question for a moment.

"I don't think he is. Calm isn't the right word for it, I would say It's more somewhere between focus and fear." Randy put his gun away and lit a cigaret knowing Stan would finish up soon enough. His son was already a far better hunter than he, Jimbo, or Ned. The three of them were on the lower end in terms of hunter abilities, despite Randy's reputation he knew Stan took after his mother talent wise. Stan brought down the fourth with another decapitation and rushed towards the fifth and sixth that were trying to break through Jimbo and Ned's fire. Stan leapt onto It's back and went to drive his sword into the vertebrate at the base of the neck. As he brought his sword down though it met an invisible resistance that stopped his sword cold. The shell bucked and he was thrown to the ground behind it stunned momentarily. But it was a moment too long as the creature whirled and caught him with a strike of one of its long spindly arms.

"Ugh..."Stan was trying to get back to his feet as the two remaining shells charged him. He wouldn't be ready in time Kyle saw.

"Shit!" Randy started to run out towards the shells, he was trying to get into their path but he wouldn't make it and they were focused on Stan. Things moved in slow motion then as Kyle saw his friend helpless and injured, two monsters bearing down on him. The shells leapt jaws wide and Stan just stared at the approaching mouths.

"_Sever!" _Kyle screamed as he ran out from behind the car and swung his cane through the air creating a line with the two shells. There was a rush of air and then the shells were torn to pieces just in front of Stan showering his surprised face with black oozing gore. He turned stunned towards a heavily panting Kyle. Randy himself had dropped his cigaret in surprise. Kyle felt exhausted all of a sudden, he'd used too much magic again. He'd never used magic on such large objects before and he wanted to ensure they were destroyed so he'd put everything he had into it. He had meant to cut them in half not shred them into bits.

"Kyle that was amazing!" Stan said as he ran over to his exhausted friend excitement on his face as though he wasn't about to die a moment ago. Stan wiped some of the gore from his face and smeared a good portion of it too. "Eww, coulda done without the friendly fire though." Stan laughed while Kyle just stared at him breathing hard. Stan was about to say something else when Kyle punched him so hard he lost his balance and fell onto the hood of the car Kyle had been hiding behind. Stan started to get up but Kyle pinned him down and began yelling at him.

"What the fuck was that!?" Stan was taken back, he hadn't expected this kind of reaction out of Kyle. He wasn't even sure what he was mad for.

"Kyle wha-" Stan started. But Kyle shouted into his face once again.

"Shut. The Fuck. Up. How can you be so strong and so stupid?" Kyle had started to cry now as the relief finally started flowing through his body. "How dare you...you promised you wouldn't leave me..." Stan realized then what he'd done. He had been perfectly ready to die just then, he hadn't been afraid or tried to run. He had almost broken his promise to Kyle.

"Kyle I...I'm sorry." Stan sat up and hugged his best friend and savior.

"Stan you have to live no matter what...don't ever just accept your death like that again..." Kyle cried pulling Stan in tight. "And don't charge in like that alone! I'm supposed to be here to help, and so are they!" Kyle said jumping back and angry again. "The hell are you guys doing? You're hunters two, he's a fraction of your age and all you can do is hide while he fights monsters!?" Kyle was done being upset and scared, now he was pissed.

"Kyle, it isn't that we didn't want to help, Stan is a far better fighter as you've seen, he's a prodigy when it comes to martial arts and we only get in his way when he fights." Kyle looked to see Stan nod. "Stan sees things differently than most people. He can tell what his opponent is going to do before they do it. It makes him almost unbeatable." Randy said walking over to the two with a new cigaret lit. Randy could remember the first time he'd seen Stan fight off five shells at once. They'd been cleaning up a next of ordinary shells and had planned it out thoroughly. That was Randy's specialty, he was never a strong hunter, physically or magically, he had to out think and trick his opponents. He'd been ambushed by the shells somehow and Stan had just happened to be there. He'd only been on three hunts before that and had only killed a single shell so far. But his sword came out before Randy could even turn all the way around and the shells died without ever touching his son. Both of his children were on another level from Randy, he was beyond proud of both of them and happy they both took after his mother in terms of combat ability. "That being said, Stan what happened? You had that shell, why did you stop?"

Randy asked turning towards Stan who was examining his sword.

"Well I didn't stop willingly I can tell you that." He was looking at the tip of his sword which had a small crack in it. These shells shouldn't have been able to damage his sword, only magic could have done that. "Someone tried to protect that shell with a barrier. I surprised me and I didn't react in time."

"Mmmoh no." Came Ned's voice synthesizer.

"Yup Ned this just got a whole lot more complicated." Jimbo said walking over to join them after ensuring all the shells were done for good.

"What does that mean?" Kyle asked unsure why everyone seemed so uneasy.

"Warlock." Stan said for clarification though it didn't help Kyle much. He just shook is head and shrugged indicating that meant nothing to him.

"Essentially dark hunters, they are on the other side of the line, they use their magic to control shells and for power and domination rather than protecting the balance of the world and eliminating shells." Randy stated for him and sat down on the hood of the car they'd been using for cover. "They're some of the most insidious of enemies. They will pose as hunters and lure entire groups into traps and kill them. One of the benefits of South Park is that there are only a handful of hunters around. So we don't have to worry too much about infiltration."

"Dad, do you think the warlock might be who sent Clyde after me and the shells after Kyle?" Randy nodded, he had already thought the two events connected and now he was sure of it, he wasn't looking forward to tangling with a warlock again though.

"Well we need to head back for now, job complete. We'll need to tell the Jim and Allie. Stan you should tell Kenny and Butters as well, they might be targeted soon too if it really is a warlock." Randy standing back up and heading back the way they came.

"Who are Jim and Allie?" Kyle asked wondering who these mystery hunters were. Stan finished cleaning his sword off and sheathed it before turning to answer.

"Right forgot to tell you, they're Wendy's guardians, they're hunters pretending to be her parents. They were assigned to protect her by a larger hunter organization in Denver since she's a goddess." Then how come Kenny didn't have guardians? Before Kyle could ask though Stan had already guessed his line of thought. "You need to ask him that yourself. Sorry." Kyle just nodded and started to follow Stan. He was a lot more exhausted than he thought and was headed for the pavement when Stan caught him. Kyle was out like a light, he'd used all the magic he was capable of and had burnt out. "Rest easy Kyle, you definitely earned it tonight." Stan picked him up bridal style and jogged lightly to catch up with the others, trying not to jostle Kyle too much.

"And he survives once again." a young man with red eyes declared from the roof. And now they suspected there was a driving hand. Not that it bothered him if they knew, they couldn't stop him either way. "Well I suppose I'll let you have tonight." he faded away into the dark.

Authors Note – I really am enjoying writing this story! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – I was advised by a friend to maybe slow down on the chaps to give readers a chance to catch up, what do you think?

**Chapter 14**

The next morning...

Kyle woke up confused where he was for a moment. He looked around, he was in his own room, yet it looked so foreign. Made sense considering he'd spent the last week at Stan's house. "I had to come home eventually." He said laying back down and staring at his ceiling. Sunshine was coming through his window into his eyes. His bed was lit up from the light making the rest of the room seem darker than usual. He looked at the clock seeing it was six thirty. He still had time to get ready and be at school in an hour. As he got up he tripped over something. He stumbled all the way to the door, turning around he searched for what it could have been. There were a pair of legs sticking out of the space between his bed and his side table. Kyle walked over and peered into the space to see his sleeping friend cradling his sword as he slept. "Dumb ass, you're going to feel that later, hey Stan, time to wake up dude." Kyle said shaking Stan gently who opened his eyes slowly, he obviously hadn't gotten much sleep. Not that Kyle felt like he had really, he was definitely planning to sleep through Mr. Garrison's class to make up for it.

"Mmm...Morning dude." Stan said standing up and cracking his back with a groan. Kyle smiled at him until he caught a whiff of his friend.

"Holy shit dude! Did you shower after last night!?" Kyle gasped jumping back, his friend's stench felt as though it would rob him of his sense of smell forever. Stan just lifted his arm and smelled. His face crinkled slightly before he turned back to Kyle.

"It's not that bad is it?" Stan asked, Kyle just stared at him blankly, Stan hadn't even gotten all the gore off his face. That must have been why he slept on the floor, he didn't want to get Kyle's bed dirty. Kyle ran behind him and began pushing him across the hall into the bathroom.

"Shower. Now. I'll take that" Kyle said grabbing Stan's sword from him. "Put your clothes outside the door, I still have some of your stuff from the last time you were over, I'll leave it outside the door." Kyle said slamming the door in Stan's face and going to rummage for said clothes. He dug through his drawers wondering where he had put them, he had washed them himself after his friend had forgotten them. At the time he figured his friend would be over again soon enough to get them or use them again, but that had been four months ago. He finally found them, a red sweatshirt jacket pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Kyle grabbed a pair of his own socks for Stan and figured he'd just have to wear his own boxers again since he hadn't left any. He knocked on the door as he set the clothes down outside it and then proceeded to his parents bathroom in their room to get his own shower. His parents always left for work before he got up. Ever since Ike had gotten a bit older and could get himself off to school now without help his mother had gone to work as a receptionist at his fathers law firm. He stripped and started the water waiting to get in.

While Stan was showering...

Stan stood under the hot water letting his hair fall around his face. His thoughts took him back to last night. He was staring up into the jaws of two ghouls that most certainly tear him apart. He heard Kyle's desperate scream. There was a comforting rush of magic and the ghouls were torn to shreds an instant before they would have sunk their teeth in. Stan couldn't be more amazed at his friend, but still he felt hollow. Kyle could use magic, something Stan had never been able to do, and he could use it well. With a few months of training Kyle would surpass Stan in ability. Stan had worked and trained for the last eight years to be the best fighter he could, and his friend would surpass him in a fraction of the time. He'd be lying if he didn't say his pride was hurt, and that he didn't feel a bit worthless. He had been alright with his handicap up till now because he had believed he was protecting Kyle who couldn't fight at all, so why complain? But Kyle wouldn't need him anymore, he wouldn't be needed anymore and it would make his handicap even more crippling. Jimbo, Ned and his father had never been particularly powerful mages, not like his mother anyway, but they could all do the basics, they could protect themselves with their magic, and use it for standard hunter combat. His mother was one of only two living sorcerers. His sister Shelley was an incredibly powerful mage, and she was almost as good as Stan in martial arts. His family had always praised him for what they perceived as the ease he learned martial arts. But he never told them, but he knew the truth. Stan had been terrible at the martial arts. The first time he tried a front kick he'd fallen on his ass. But even young he'd realized that magic wasn't going to work for him. He'd get out of bed late at night and practice. For hours he would do push ups and sit ups, all in secret. He'd had no natural talent like every believed he did. He just trained constantly when no one was looking, so it just seemed as though he could mimic moves they thought he was just learning. But in truth he'd read every book he could on martial arts and would watch youtube videos of martial arts techniques. He would practice them for hours on end, whenever he wasn't hanging out with his friends or training at Jimbo's. He played sports for the added fitness, though he never really enjoyed them all that much. As he improved he began to have confidence in his martial arts, but then he'd tangled with another young hunter his age. Gregory, being a natural talent, always beat Stan when they brawled. The one time he'd been close to winning Gregory had used magic to beat him. That had been a sobering moment for Stan. He'd only been nine but he knew then, his martial arts would never measure up against someone who could use even a small amount of magic. He'd never measure up to his family's reputation.

With Kyle...

"Ahh that feels good..." Kyle leaned back and let the water soak into his hair. He could feel it between his shoulder blades. "Maybe I should get it cut." Kyle thought running his hand through the heavy locks. His mind was also focused on the events of last night as he stood soaking. Stan had been too ready to die and it scared Kyle. What if Kyle hadn't been there? Another sickening thought occurred to him, what if Stan had died before he'd had his magic awakened. He wouldn't even remember him, it would be like he'd never existed. Would Kyle have assumed someone else was his best friend, the way Token had? Kyle shook the what ifs away, it didn't matter anymore. He was a hunter now, and if Stan was going to be put himself in harms way Kyle would just have to make sure he was there to protect him. The red head resolved that he would start trying harder both with Sharon and with Stan's training. He needed to get stronger so he could keep his friend safe. "He's protected me till now, so now it's my turn." Kyle smiled as he got out of the shower and began to dry off. He rubbed his head with the towel and then grimaced at the fuzz ball on his head. There was a pair of scissors on the counter, Kyle stared at them blankly. A spark of madness lit his mind as he reached out for them, before he gave it a second thought he was snipping.

In the other bathroom...

Stan stepped out and dried off quickly, he looked in the mirror, he looked like shit. He had bags under his eyes and his hair looked dead and he was pale. He tied his hair back thinking maybe he should take his own advice and get his hair cut. He opened the bathroom door and pulled the clothes in that Kyle had left. He saw his old sweatshirt jacket, he'd missed this one, he thought back to when he'd worn it over the summer. Kyle had made fun of him for wearing a jacket in the summer, he'd had to roll the sleeves up so that he wasn't sweating too bad. Stan just preferred to have a jacket on, they'd gone to Starks pond and jumped right in without changing. When they'd gotten back to Kyle's house his mother had scolded both of them and told them to strip immediately. She took their clothes and threw them into a basket where Kyle would later wash them. They'd had to wrap themselves in a towel and sit on the back porch in their boxers waiting to dry. It had been a long afternoon of friendly gay jokes and shivering in the shade of the house. Stan smiled, he wished things were always so simple, he wished he could have gotten to be normal like Kyle, even if only for a little while.

"Ready to go?" Kyle called from downstairs. Stan snapped out of thought not realizing he'd taken so long in the shower.

"Be right down dude!" Stan called jumping into his jeans and slipping his shoes back on. He ran down the stairs a few steps at a time. "Sorry I took so lo-" He stopped staring at his friend. His jaw certainly had dropped.

"Does it look bad?" Kyle asked a nervous smile on his face. He was wearing black skinny jeans, his red converse, and black shirt that looked too big for him. But what really had caught Stan's attention was his hair. His long mane of curls was gone. He'd cut it all off except for the last inch maybe two, all except for in one place he had one long curl still hanging on the left side in the front. Kyle always had to be stylish he'd probably seen that hair cut somewhere. The short hair curled giving his hair a messy appearance, you couldn't really tell he'd had curls before except for the one still remaining.

"Uhh...no it looks, uh good dude!" Stan said not really sure how he should answer, he liked how it looked but he'd never exactly been one for style. Kyle was playing with the one remaining curl looking nervous.

"I wasn't sure about it, but you suggested that I should cut it..." Kyle let his voice trail off as he walked towards the door. It was nearly seven thirty already, they were definitely going to be late and they still needed to go grab their bags from Stan's house. "We should probably get going then." Kyle said hoping people wouldn't stare much. Stan knew that people were going to stare a lot, he was a dude and he still could tell Kyle was hot. He'd always had a softer sort of appearance because of his height. This new look though, Kyle couldn't be mistaken for a girl anymore, you could see his neck and shoulder better now, it made him look more manly. Stan smirked Kyle would definitely be happy about that, or would he? As Stan followed Kyle he realized he didn't know if he was gay or bisexual or what. Maybe Kyle wanted to look girly? Or did he want to look manly? Stan was nervous about commenting now, he didn't want to say the wrong thing, though he knew Kyle would be attractive to both sexes so he figured his friend would be fine. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Kyle said looking back at Stan who had let his site drop to his friends rear. Kyle smirked as Stan turned red and shook his head. When Kyle turned around Stan snuck a peak back at Kyle's rear, his friend definitely had _that _going for him as well. Feeling a bit guilty for staring at his friends ass Stan sped up till he was walking beside Kyle.

"Hey how about we ditch today? We can go out to breakfast and celebrate your first successful hunt and then hang out just like regular kids all day." Stan said smiling, Kyle gave him a disapproving look.

"Stan we can't just take days off for every little thing! Your grades have suffered enough as it is!" Kyle said determined to take his friend to school. Stan stopped Kyle in his tracks with his next statement though.

"Then how about because it's my birthday?" Stan said his arms crossed behind his head, Kyle stopped as he walked past and he turned to look at his friend with a confused look. Kyle was staring at him wide eyed.

"What did you say?" Kyle asked, surely he had heard his friend wrong.

"Uhh, it's October 10th...my birthday?" Stan stated still not sure why his friend was asking. Kyle paled, he'd forgotten his best friends birthday! He had no money and hadn't gotten him anything. "My parent's won't really care if I skip school, my dad already told me I can drop out as soon as I'm old enough, since I already have a full time job." His friend looked excited at that. "I can't wait for that! I'll get so much sleep!" Kyle couldn't help laughing at his friends dreams of spending his days dreaming. He definitely had to figure out something to do for Stan. If only he had his phone he could have texted Wendy to have a cliché surprise party or something.

"Alright i'm in! But I demand IHOP!" Kyle said stamping his foot and crossing his arms.

"Hey shouldn't the birthday boy get to decide?" Stan asked looking hurt at Kyle who relented knowing his friend was faking.

"Oh alright you big baby, where do you wanna go?" He asked walking past his friend who just paused for a moment.

"IHOP sounds good." Kyle laughed at his friends obvious choice. They finally reached Stan's house and went inside. His mother was watching TV while his father drank a beer. Stan looked at the time, it was only seven forty five. "Little early for a drink isn't it dad?" Stan asked raising an eyebrow at his dad who looked over at him clearly a little drunk.

"Stanley! Happy birthday! My big fifteen year old!" Randy ran over and hugged his son lifting him off the ground. Stan took back his assessment of his father, he was very drunk.

"Randy! Go easy on him!" Sharon yelled turning of the TV. She turned away from her boys to talk to Kyle. "Oh Kyle dear I love your hair!" Sharon said reaching up and playing with the one curl and ruffling his hair. Kyle blushed as she complimented him.

"Yea well Stan suggested I cut it so..." Sharon smirked and nodded her head.

"Oh I see, so you cut it _for_ Stan then!" Sharon said giddy, she loved to mess with her son and his friend, it had become her favorite pastime recently. Kyle and Stan both turned red and Randy instantly dropped his son on his ass and got a very serious look on his face as he turned to regard Kyle. He walked over to him and knelt down grabbing Kyle's hand.

"Kyle...you have my blessing!" He said making both Kyle and Stan choke and Sharon was practically crying from laughing.

"Jesus christ dad!" Stan yelled jumping to his feet and swatting Kyle's hand away from his fathers and dragging him upstairs.

"Stanley I have some in the drawer of my side table if you're out!" Randy called up to his son who just stopped and looked back at his father jaw down and face red.

"Fuck off dad." Was all he said before continuing up the stairs with his friend. Sharon was on the floor rolling with laughter at this moment. Randy just went back to nursing his beer in the kitchen. He probably wouldn't remember any of this when he sobered up. He'd had a very rough night, after discovering the possibility of a warlock operating in South Park he'd spent the rest of the night contacting anyone he could get a hold of. Hunters tended to be nocturnal like the Marshes and so many were able to be contacted. But he also received some very dark news, other hunter families in the surrounding counties had disappeared and were being presumed dead. Grandpa Marsh seemed to think that this new warlock was connected to the old cabal he'd fought against when he was younger. If it was an old man like him then they probably were extremely powerful, mages only got stronger with age.

"Things are getting a little dangerous." Sharon said to herself as she pulled out her phone and pressed contacts and jumped to S. "...Just in case..." She said to herself as she made the call.

Upstairs...

Stan and Kyle were both digging for cash and change that Stan had misplaced all over his wreck of a room. "This wouldn't happen dude if you would just clean your room every once and a while!" Kyle said lifting a pair of boxers with his foot and them at his friend. Stan just grumbled and kept looking in his drawers before pulling a five out of a pair of jeans.

"Hah see! Told you had money up here!" They continued digging for another half hour. They were able to scrounge up about fifteen and some change. They were planning to ask Stan's parents for some spending money too but it didn't help to have a little extra. "Hey mom can I-" Stan stopped as he rounded the bottom of the stairs seeing his mom standing on the back porch on the phone talking energetically. "Oh boy..." Stan said to himself knowing exactly who she was talking to.

"What is it?" Kyle asked as he came up behind him, Stan just shook his head and went to his dead who was no passed out on the kitchen table. He pulled his father's wallet out of his back pocket.

"Thanks dad." Stan said sarcastically and handed Kyle twenty dollars. "For the ghouls you killed last night. Dad always gives me cash for every shell I kill. He pulled out forty for himself. "The larger hunter organization in Denver pays us a bonus per head. Plus we get a commission for each job we take. We may not look like it but we do pretty well considering the only other active hunters in the town are Jimbo and Ned." Kyle just nodded as his friend put the wallet back.

"You called those things ghouls, I thought they were shells?" Kyle asked confused what the difference was.

"A ghoul is a shell, but a shell is not necessarily a ghoul." He said talking with his hands as they walked out the front door. "Every shell is dangerous as you've noticed, but the longer they are a shell the more they change and become monsterous."

"So how long were those jocks shells then?" Kyle asked wondering where they fell on the spectrum. Stan scratched his chin looking up as they walked.

"Mmm, it's hard to be sure, but I'd say it probably wasn't more than a day or two." Kyle was surprised he was sure they must have been shells for a while.

"The longer they are shells the less human they appear to be. Also luckily once a shell reaches the point where It can no longer pass for human it is automatically forced into the nightlands." Stan said smiling at his friend, Kyle wasn't sure if that was supposed to comfort him.

"What forces them to?" Kyle asked as they walked down the sidewalk, he was exhausted and definitely needed this day off.

"The same thing that makes people forget about those who have been taken by the shells." Stan said evenly making Kyle stop and stare at his friend. Before he'd just asked to make conversation but now he was really interested.

"What is it?" Kyle asked not recognizing the look on Stan's face.

"We call it the reviser." Stan said looking at the mountains in the distance. "It was a massive spell cast by the very first sorcerer of the hunters. Merlin." Kyle's mouth dropped, Stan had just told him that they were essentially following in the footsteps of the most legendary wizard from myth. "My family's saying, the world has a way of correcting itself, was partially inspired by it. The spell erases all traces of those taken by the shells from the minds and records of all those who have not awakened to magic. It was to protect normal people from heartache of their loved ones simply disappearing. It may seem cold, but them remembering will only cause them pain." Kyle watched Stan closely, he didn't believe he agreed with what he was saying. "The same spell also looks for the wrongness in the shells, when they are first created they aren't corrupt enough to be recognized by the spell. That's where hunters come in to correct what the reviser misses. We lure them into the nightlands to defeat them, both to protect bystanders and in case we fall at the very least the shell will be trapped on the other side"

"Well what about revenants?" Kyle asked wondering why Clyde had been different.

"Revenants are not exactly shells, they are people who were killed by magic, dark magic, usually in a very horrifying manner." Stan cringed wondering if this would hurt Kyle, but his friend seemed to want him to continue. "This creates a mass of negative emotions of one kind or another. When the person's body succumbs to whatever befell them they are possessed by the negative emotions. It makes them more powerful, vicious, and intelligent. They can fake being human which makes them far more dangerous than a shell that even a normal person can tell there is something wrong with." He stopped and smiled as the reached IHOP. "Alright enough with this negative talk! It's my birthday and I want some crepes!" They both shouted and raised their arms above their head as they went into the restauran.

They were unaware they were being watched by the very topic they'd just been discussing.

"Soon I'll show you just how much more powerful...fags."

Authors Note – Not too happy with this chapter to be honest...but I hope you guys liked it, took the day off yesterday but I'm back so expect daily updates!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – So I know I'm not that talented of a writer, but I am really enjoying writing this story. I hope you all enjoy it, even if only a little bit. I've already got ideas for other stories so if this one goes well maybe I'll start one up in a few chapters? Let me know what you think of this, where I can improve ect.

P.S. I'm hopeless on grammar but you are welcome to make suggestions!

**Chapter 15**

At the throne in the woods...

The young man sat waiting impatiently for his servant to return. Thoughts of victory and domination occupying much of his attention. He tapped his fingers on the arm of his stone chair as the two shells he'd forced to fight for his entertainment battled it out, pathetically in his opinion. "Kill them both." He said bored to the much more powerful shell next to him. It didn't make any indication that it heard the command other than charging forward and grabbing each of the shells by the throat. It began to squeeze, you couldn't suffocate a shell as they didn't need to breathe, but that wasn't what it was doing. This shell was much taller than the other two, literally towering over them even hunched and its hands were large enough wrap all the way around their necks. The young man favored this brute, simple and obedient without being useless. He could not say the same about most of his other servants. Most were simple shells newly created and weak, he had a handful of revenants at his disposal most of which were nothing special and were only useful as spies. But his most useful servant, the one he was currently waiting on was different. He was a revenant of a sort. He was strong, the brute before him wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance, but he was also disrespectful. He had never had a servant he could not completely control. For a warlock usually it was necessary to suppress a revenant's personality at least somewhat in order to maintain control. But he could not seem to suppress this one at all. He talked back, he straight up refused to do anything he considered petty. His most capable servant was also the one that brought him the most annoyance.

"I'm back, miss me?" A young man said stepping out of the shadows behind him. The boy on the throne was always annoyed by the familiar tone this revenant took with him.

"What took you so long? I was beginning to think you'd been killed, not that it would be too much of a loss if you were forgotten." The warlock said thinking himself clever, revenants and shells literally cringed at the mention of being forgotten. But not this one, this one just sneered at him.

"Yea it would be pretty nice, wouldn't have to see your brooding ass again." The warlock was sure a vein must be popping out of his forehead by this point. He waved it, this conversation was getting him nowhere, he still needed his servant. But once he achieved his objective he would have to reevaluate it's worth.

"Well, what did you see?" The warlock asked his servant who shoved a much larger creature out of the way as though it were made of cardboard.

"Hmm, they're celebrating their victory last night, they skipped school." The servant said bored. The boy on the throne smile and curled his fingers digging into his chair at the thought of his prey vulnerable.

"We strike then! While, they're alone and unarmed, no gods to save them this time!" He got up and strode across the clearing where his throne stood. His servant just looked at him bored.

"No, not now." The warlock froze mid step. He whirled on his servant, he could deal with many things, familiarity, a refusal to do menial tasks, but he would never allow a servant to give him an order.

"You dare to give me a command?" The clearing darkened then influenced by they boy's anger. "Don't forget who made you what you are, I can unmake you just as easily!" The revenant didn't blink, it didn't truly have emotions so he supposed trying to frighten it wouldn't work, but it might make it reevaluate it's own actions in the benefit of self preservation.

"I'm not _commanding _I'm _advising. _Say you attack them now, they're weak, unarmed, helpless. It would be like stepping on an ant. After all your work all these years would that truly satisfy you? And what would it prove? Would you look powerful crushing two almost ordinary people at their most vulnerable? Or would you be a child striking out upset that he had been losing a game?" The warlock was seething with anger, more so because he knew his servant was right, he was getting frustrated. He had planned for years to take down his prey and now that the time had finally come he'd faced set back after set back. He was facing several formidable opponents but his true prey was not one of them and it angered him that he could not get it. The revenant smiled, he knew exactly what made this warlock tick, his _master _thought he held the leash but this revenant would never been a completely willing slave. His master sought to prove himself and wanted revenge, it made him predictable. And while he could probably goad him into making a mistake and engaging their enemy opening and getting himself killed it might also lead to the revenant's destruction. So for the time being he wanted his master to win, he just wanted him to suffer more, nothing brought him more pleasure.

"So we let them recuperate build up strength and then what?" The warlock questioned floating back into his seat without turning around.

"They will let down their guards when they are at their most powerful, then we crush them. Defeating your enemy when they are at their peak so they know they never had any chance of challenging you." The revenant smiled knowing the gears were turning in his masters mind. He wouldn't attack this time he would wait, he liked the imagery his servant had provided.

"Alright then, we will give them a few weeks, we will watch them and when they are at full strength as you say, _I _will crush them, and _you _will do well to remember your place." The boy and his throne both faded into shadow then leaving the revenant young man standing their glaring where it had been.

"I really hope you die." He too faded into shadow imagining his masters horrible demise. Nothing made him happier. He faded away into the shadows as well, figuring he would head to us usual haunt for a few days.

At IHOP...

Stan and Kyle were ushered to a booth almost immediately, it was mostly empty at this time. The only few patrons that were there were elderly and didn't give them more than a glance. Stan immediately pulled up the menu and began scanning. "So dude what are you getting?" Stan asked without putting down the menu. Kyle laughed silently at his enthusiasm, he picked up his own menu and started scanning. He had more than food on his mind, it was his best friends birthday and he'd forgotten. He needed to figure out something for his best friend by the end of the day.

"Mmm, not sure yet. Some crepes sound good..." Kyle mumbled looking for something that sparked his interest. A middle aged waitress came up to them then to take their orders.

"Good morning dears, can I start you off with any drinks?" She gave a tired smile, they could tell she wasn't in as good a mood as she pretended to be. Stan answered her question for both of them.

"I'll have an orange juice, coffee for you right dude?" Kyle nodded his head as the waitress began jotting it down.

"With cream and sugar please." Kyle asked, he wasn't sure how Mrs. Sharon made her coffee but he was about to experiment to find out.

"And did you need more time or do you know what you want?" She added giving both boys looks. Stan looked to Kyle who nodded back and then gave his order.

"I'll have an order of blue berry crepes please." She nodded as she took down their order.

"And I'll have the split decision breakfast." Stan added excited, Kyle could practically see him drooling. The waitress took both their menus before shuffling away. It got awkwardly quiet for a few minutes.

"Sooo, happy birthday?" Kyle said awkwardly, he'd been waiting for the right time to say it since he'd remembered but such a time was not presenting itself. Stan nodded and smiled, he was acting like a kid again just like he did at the movies the night before.

"Yup fifteen already." Stan's parents had kept him back from starting school for a year so instead of the late birthday he would have, he had a very early one. Kyle just watched as his friend prattled on about how much he had enjoyed the Naruto movie. So much had happened the night before. They'd gone to the Naruto movie, gone back to Stan's and slept for maybe an hour. Randy had woken them up sometime after midnight and then they'd gone into the nightlands. Apparently time didn't pass as quickly there so even though they'd spent several hours inside only a short time had passed. Kyle had witnessed Stan take on several monsters alone and nearly die. Stan hadn't even been afraid he had just stared at the monsters as though he were ready. Kyle had saved him and then berated him for not valuing his life. His face turned red as he remembered pinning Stan to the hood of the car. Kyle wasn't usually the take charge type, but lately he was getting tired of standing in the background. "Dude? Duuuuuude? You in there?" Kyle was shaken out of his thoughts as Stan pressed his forehead to Kyle's and was staring him in the eyes. Kyle jumped back and Stan who had leaned across the table slid back into his seat snickering.

"I was just thinking sorry!" Kyle said as the waitress finally came back with their drinks and began setting them down. "Thank you ma'am." Kyle said as he put one cream and one sugar into his coffee, stirred and then gave it a test. Nope that was not nearly enough.

"You're welcome dears, you're food will be about fifteen more minutes." The waitress said as she walked away.

"Sooooo, what were you thinking about?" Stan said smirking leaning forward onto his hands propped up on the table. His smile widened as Kyle's face turned red. "Something dirty?" Stan wouldn't have guessed Kyle was the type to daydream about that kind of thing, Kenny sure, but not Kyle.

"No it wasn't anything dirty!" Kyle said shouting at first before bringing his voice down to a hushed whisper. "I was thinking about what happened last night..." Stan winced as he sat back. Kyle had been extremely upset after saving him. Stan hadn't even tried to run from the creatures, he wasn't sure he'd have been able to get away, but he hadn't even tried. Part of him, a sick part, was relieved by the fact that it had been about to end. A dark part of his heart had wanted to die then, it had wanted all the horror of this job to be over. He hadn't been thinking though. As soon as Kyle had saved him he'd realized what an idiot he'd been. If he died he'd never see Kyle again, he'd never get to hang out with Kenny and Butters, he couldn't go on dates with Wendy. He'd never fight with his sister or his dad again. He would have left Kyle to face that horror all alone. Kyle had set him straight almost immediately, Stan still remembered the look on his friends. Not that Kyle didn't usually look like a guy, but last night when Kyle was looming over him angry, he'd looked several years older. The quiet indecisive Kyle who every seemed to see at school had been gone. And now that Stan looked at him, his hair cut, the effect was still there. Maybe because his shoulders were more visible without the curly hair. Kyle just looked manlier all of a sudden. Kyle arched an eyebrow at him as he stared. "I'm telling you, a picture will last longer." Stan hadn't even realized his face was already red as he stumbled over his next words.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out, surprising Kyle who was putting more cream and sugar into his coffee.

"For what?" He asked confused. Stan's face grew serious as he looked his friend straight in the eyes.

"For last night...for not trying to survive. I'm sorry Kyle, that was selfish, I'd be lying if I said a part of me hadn't wanted to die." Kyle was quiet and just stared waiting for his friend to continue. "I was only thinking about myself, I was relieved that I wouldn't have to deal with this kind of horror anymore, It would all be over. I hadn't been thinking about the people I'd be leaving behind, You, and Kenny, Butters, and Wendy, my family. And worst of all I almost left you to deal with this horror alone." Stan bowed his head in apology and stared at the table top waiting for his friend to answer him. He just heard snickering and lifted his head just in time to be poked by Kyle in the forehead.

"Gaaaay." Stan deadpanned as he stared at the boy he called his best friend. Kyle couldn't help laughing, but on the inside he was relieved that Stan sounded like he wouldn't do something like that again. "I forgive you dude." He added bringing the seriousness back to the conversation. They both smiled and chatted for a few more minutes until the waitress finally brought them their food. She sat Stan's down first and he didn't hesitate to dig in before she had even let go of the plate. She just stared at him disbelieving. "I'm sorry about him, he was raised in the wild." Kyle added laughing as his friend didn't acknowledge them. Kyle was handed his crepes and began to eat them carefully rather than shoveling his food in like his best friend. "So what do you want to do after this?" Kyle asked as he brought a bite of his blue berry crepes to his mouth. Stan looked up mouth full for a moment. He swallowed hard and took a breath making Kyle roll his eyes.

"Mmm, I don't know, we could go see another movie, maybe the arcade if you're up for the walk?" Stan asked not sure what he really wanted to do. Kyle noticed Stan's eyes weren't on him but what was in his hand, or more importantly what was on his fork. Kyle moved it side to side and then up and down watching with amusement as his friends eyes followed.

"Jesus dude..." Kyle said laughing, Stan reminded him of his friends old dog sparky who had always begged at the table, the poor old dog had been hit by a car a few years ago. Kyle had an idea then. "Want some?" Kyle asked holding the fork closer to Stan, his friend nodded and leaned forward. Kyle held out his fork and let his friend take a bite. Stan's mouth closed on the fork when the waitress returned.

"Oh boy's did you.-" She stopped as she saw Stan leaning across the table eating what Kyle was gently feeding him. Both boys froze moving only their eyes to look. She just smiled awkwardly and then turned sharp and walked away. "I'll come back later!" Both boys slid down into their seats as all the old couples around the restaurant began mumbling about how bold they were.

"Dude..." Stan said taking another bite of his food. Kyle just nodded before adding.

"That was pretty gay..." Stan nodded this time. Kyle wanting to change the subject decided to go back to their previous topic. "Well how about a movie _and _we hit the arcade? We've got all day, and it is your birthday." Stan was instantly excited for their next stopped rambling about which movies he had seen previews for. Kingsman seemed to be Stan's favored movie judging by his comments, Kyle figured he'd tell his friend he wanted to see that one. Kyle didn't really have a preference but knew his friend would insist on him picking a movie he wanted to see. The rest of their meal was uneventful, they paid their bill leaving a nice tip and a thank you note for the waitress. They walked outside and felt a cold wind blow down the street. South Parks infamous cold was finally coming for real now. They'd probably get snow in a couple days judging by the way the clouds were the last few days. They walked in silence towards the movie theater. Kyle could tell by Stan's face and his posture he was brooding. "Stan?" His friend stopped and turned toward him looking down at the ground. Kyle being shorter was able to look up into his face and could tell something was bothering him.

"Do you hate me?" Stan asked. Kyle could see pain in his friends eyes. He thought they'd settled this matter a few days ago.

"Stan I could never hate you dude, you're my best friend!" Stan shook his head.

"I don't deserve to be your best friend...I've ruined your life, I almost died on you...and soon you won't even need me to protect you anymore...what good am I?" That last part surprised Kyle, was that what this was about? Stan felt like Kyle wouldn't need him anymore because he could do magic. Kyle thought it was cute that Stan wanted Kyle to need him, but it also annoyed him that his friend was moping like this. "I really am a worthless hunter." Kyle just punched his friend in the shoulder.

"Shut up dude, there is no way in hell I could ever face those monsters alone! The only reason I didn't panic collapse was because you were there! And when those shells attacked me in the school it was because I wanted to see you again that I fought so hard to survive! If you really feel bad about changing my life, not ruining it! Then keep your promise and never leave me! Cause I know if you weren't here I couldn't do this dude..." Kyle turned and continued walking towards the movie theater embarrassed by how sappy he'd just been. But that was how it always was between them, they poured their feelings out to each other about everything. There was no judgment, just understanding when it came to being super best friends. That sparked fond memories in Kyle's thoughts, he hadn't thought about how they use to say they were super best friends in a long time. He thought it was an appropriate title though, he saw very few friends as close as he and Stan were. They were different, a step above normal friends and he liked that. He and Stan were more than just best friends. Kyle froze as his mind followed a different line of thought than he had intended. More than best friends could mean other things. His heart skipped a beat as he almost allowed himself to consider it. His best friend interrupted his thoughts again as he caught up. He turned and smiled at his friend obviously back to normal.

"Thanks dude, you can be an ass sometimes, but it's times like this I'm glad you're my super best friend." Stan said smirking as he walked past. Kyle watched him go his heart still beating fast from his previous thoughts. No way he thought, he was just embarrassed from being sappy that was all! He followed his friend and they were back to chatting normally in no time.

Authors Note – sorry about not getting this up sooner kinda hit a writers block the other day, and then I played video games...and more video games...and watched anime...so anyway lost track of time! Here you go i'm sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – Sorry about the slower updates the past few days, that's probably going to be the norm from now on I'm finally getting better enough to where I am allowed to exercise again and I'm trying to be more active. Sat on my ass for like a month. Also video games have eaten my life over the past few days. Like always, review if you like! Or if you hate! Suggestions! Comments! Concerns! If you're offended though, you would not believe the fucks I do not give!

**Chapter 16**

At School in the student council room...

Wendy, Kenny, and Butters were sitting eating their lunches. They'd all texted Stan happy birthday and asked him where he and Kyle were. Though Stan was spotty when it came to answering his phone most of the time when the two boys hung out so they just assumed they'd skipped school to celebrate Stan's birthday. Butters thought it was nice and while Kenny agreed he wasn't gonna say it out loud, not with the stormy goddess in the room. She was still pissed about Stan forgetting their date the night before. She'd gotten almost no time to spend with him since their date the previous Saturday other than the usual time they spent in school. She acted as though everything was fine but Kenny could tell she was off. The temperature in the room kept fluctuating from uncomfortably warm to chilly. "Hey Wendy, do you wanna talk about what's bothering you?" Butters finally asked, Kenny wasn't surprised he'd picked up on it as well, the temperature was a dead give away that all was not well in paradise.

"Nothing is bothering me Butters, I don't know what you could be talking about." Wendy said stiffly, she'd purposefully been avoiding looking at anyone all day so far.

"No Butters is right Wendy, something is obviously bothering you." Kenny stuck in, he wasn't sure it was a good idea to probe a goddess when she was moody, but being a fellow god he probably was the only one who could. "You've been off since last night. Or really you've been off since yesterday afternoon at lunch." Kenny remembered how upset she'd gotten during lunch.

"I don't want to talk about it." Wendy said trying to keep her voice and her mind calm and emotionless.

"But Wendy, It isn't good to keep emotions bottled up!" Butters piped in, Kenny kept quiet though, he could sense the danger.

"_Enough!" _Wendy yelled and the room shook and creaked. The sky outside darkened and the wind blew fiercely suddenly. Wendy always tried to suppress these more unpleasant emotions in check Kenny knew. The world was heavily influenced by a god or goddesses emotions. Wendy had always been of the mind that gods should try to keep their emotions either positive or neutral for the world's sake. She never allowed herself to be sad or to mope or to get angry, because she knew bad things would happen if she did. It was a lesson Kenny had to learn the hard way several years ago, and it was why he was now called the broken god. He didn't want Wendy to share a similar fate.

"Wendy, this is just a suggestion, but have you ever asked Stan's mom to suppress your sight?" The weather outside calmed slightly and became just a few bursts of wind.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked, she looked at him, but as usual she couldn't see very deep only the raw top emotions. It was why she liked spending time with Butters and Kenny. She couldn't read Kenny and Butters was always so forth coming and honest it didn't matter that she could see everything, he had nothing to hide. They were the only people that made her feel normal.

"I mean, I think maybe it would be best if you stopped looking into people the way you do. Suppress some of your godly abilities, be normal for a while."Kenny said not sure if it was even possible to do, but if anyone could it would be Mrs. Sharon, she'd helped him and Butters back then as well. "She's very good at sealing magic right? She even sealed portions of your power when you were little because you didn't know how to control it." Wendy wasn't sure how to feel about Kenny's suggestion. On the one hand it was exactly what she wanted, _normal _she could almost be a normal girl if she didn't have this sight. But on the other she didn't like the idea of running away from what she really was.

"I don't know...It might not even be possible to suppress it now, like a normal person a god's power grows as they do, only at a much more exponential rate." She said though she knew Kenny was already aware of this.

"Hmm you sound almost normal now Wendy, making excuses because you're afraid." Butters added in honestly, he never liked to mince words. She just stared at him dumbfounded.

"I'm a god, I don't get scar-" Kenny cut her off though.

"Gods or humans, we all have emotions and needs, I personally am of the old Greek god persuasion, while you seem to have a more monotheistic approach to being a deity." Kenny said smirking. "Now the Greek gods, they new how to party, they knew how to be _human." _She wasn't sure what he was trying to get at. The Greek pantheon had been a chaotic mess and is thought to have destroyed itself because of their rampant passions. "They allowed themselves to feel Wendy, they made mistakes, they had emotions. Same as you do. It's very arrogant to think yourself above human emotion you know, especially when all you've ever wanted was to be one." Kenny knew he'd hit the mark with his last comment. He'd felt the same thing growing up, he guessed probably most gods did, though he'd only met a few besides Wendy.

"We aren't like them Kenny." Wendy declared defiantly. Kenny hated when she got like this, because she could learn everything so easily she never doubted that she was right.

"You're right, we aren't like Stan, Kyle, and Butters. We're gods, which makes it that much more important that we express our emotions, otherwise the world will do it for us." Kenny nodded to the one window where a nasty storm could be seen brewing in the sky. Wendy looked at it for a long time, her thoughts swirling just like the clouds. She knew Kenny was right, for once he was right, she pulled out her phone and dialed the Marsh residence.

At Stan's house...

The phone rang several times before Sharon got to it. She had been in the middle of wrapping Stan's birthday present and wanted to finish before walking away. "Hello?" She answered and was surprised by who was on the other end. "Oh hello Wendy dear, how can I help you? Stanley isn't here ri-" She stopped cut off surprised but smiled picturing the child on the other end. "Of course I will help you dear. Come over whenever you feel like, now is just fine if that's what you want." She listened to the speaker for a few more seconds before saying good bye. "See you soon Wendy." She hung up the phone and smiled knowingly. She had guessed Wendy would ask this of her eventually. Wendy may be a god but she was also a child, and knowing everything and everyone at a glance had to be hard on her. Only powerful mages and other gods could hide their true nature from her. She had worried when Wendy had taken a liking to Stan, because she knew the girl would know his every thought and feeling better than he did. She thought it push her away, but for some reason it seemed to have made her chase him harder. She saw something in Stan that she didn't see in anyone else and even knowing exactly what he thought and felt she still wanted to be with him, mortal or not.

"Sharon, what was that about?" Randy said, finally coming down from his buzz.

"Wendy is coming over dear, It's time dear, I need you to get me the things I prepared." Randy nodded slowly to his wife, even in his less than sober state he knew this was a big deal.

An hour later...

Kenny, Butters, and Wendy sat in Stan's basement with his two parents and the elderly grandpa Marsh who insisted on being a witness to the spell Sharon had been working on in secret for years. "Alright the preparations are just about set..." She mumbled finishing carving the last symbol into the charred wooden mat they had prepared. 

"Wendy are you sure about this?" Randy asked, his wife wanted to hit him just then, of course she wasn't sure, but she needed to do this. Wendy nodded her head and stepped forward onto the mat cautiously. She looked at the symbols but the way they were arranged made no sense to her, she had no knowledge of whatever magic Sharon was going to try.

"Now Wendy dear I need you to keep your eyes closed from now on OK? I'm not entirely sure but I think if you see the spell you might prevent it from taking affect." Wendy nodded closing her eyes. She was scared then, she wasn't use to being afraid of anything. Kenny must have noticed because he and Butters both told her it was going to be OK. She nodded her head slowly.

"Will this really work? Can you really bind my sight to prevent me from looking into other people's souls?" She couldn't see it but she could feel Sharon smirking.

"Of course it will work, but to what degree we won't know until we try. It may completely take away the ability while it remains bound or it may just weaken it." To Wendy though, either sounded wonderful. To see people as they appeared to be, to let them remain a mystery, to not know every person's dirty secrets and inner most desires from a glance. "Are you ready dear?" Wendy took a deep breath and nodded quickly.

"Yes I'm ready, hurry before I change my mind." But she realized Sharon had already started the spell a few moments ago. She hadn't noticed the build up of magic outside the area of the mat surprisingly. In fact she couldn't feel any magic beyond that small area, the symbols somehow had bound her magical sense into this small area. Kenny and Butters watched silently next to Randy and Grandpa Marsh. He had seen Stan's mother use some incredible magic before, she was the only reason he and the other blond were even alive at this point after all. But even so it was still amazing to behold, the air in the basement rippled and shook. He could feel it pull at him maddeningly and he had to close his own eyes for a moment to steady himself. Butters was thoroughly entranced watching Mrs. Sharon work. The air had taken on a green smokey tint then. Sharon had a wand of charred wood in one and what looked like some sort of carved bone in the other, ivory maybe? Kenny wasn't exactly an expert in magic, even back when he could use it he had never been very skilled and his magic always had chaotic and unpredictable side affects. Sharon stopped moving then and pointed the charred wood at Wendy.

"_SUPPRESS! BIND! SEAL! BEND! SOOTH! REFLECT!..." _Butters eyes widened he couldn't keep up with the number of consecutive spells Sharon was casting. Each word a spell, each spell a piece of a larger work. Kenny had seen Butters put a couple spells together before but never like this, he lost count at twenty eight spells. Finally she seemed done, but then she took a deep breath and pointed the carved ivory at Wendy and began another long string of spells. "_DENY! HIDE! DEFY!..." _Kenny once again tried to keep count this time losing count somewhere around fifty words. The whole room was humming by this point and Wendy seemed to be at the center of a storm. Her appearance seeming more supernatural by the second. Her hair was floating and seemed to be stretching outwards reaching, her skin looked as though it were made of moonlight, and Kenny was certain if her eyes were open he was certain none of the humans in this room would survive for very long. The basement walls began to flex inwardly and Wendy let out a scream but she kept her eyes clenched shut. The stairs out of the basement appeared to melt before their very eyes. The whole world seemed to be falling apart as Wendy was wracked with pain.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Butters asked nervously looking to Randy and Grandpa Marsh, both just shrugged. Sharon was the one who had created the spell and they doubted even she knew what was _supposed _to happen. Sharon looked around for a moment pausing mid spell. She held up the charred wood outward from her and began a new spell. "_DISPEL! REVERT! SUPPRESS!" _Suddenly the walls and stairs all went back to normal and Sharon continued with her spell as though she had never stopped. This went on for over an hour. Sharon would finish one set of spells and then Randy would hand her another magical focus and she would begin another. By the end he could hear how hoarse she was becoming and figured that even as a sorcerer she must be exhausted. Wendy had stopped screaming about forty five minutes ago and simply floated in the air facing the ceiling mouth wide open eyes sealed shut. Her hair extraordinarily long was reaching out but didn't seem to be able to leave the mat. And then it was over.

"Done!" Sharon said dropping to her knees and nearly toppling over before Randy caught her. Butters and Kenny watched as Wendy's landed somewhat anticlimactically and opened her eyes. They both gasped.

"No way..." Butters said covering his mouth with his hands. Kenny just whistled and shook his head. Sharon was leaning back seeming like she was about to pass out watching Wendy with a smile on her face.

"What did you do...?" Wendy asked looking at her ordinary hands. Sharon smiled a little wider then.

"As a sorcerer I take a bit of pride in my magic, I decided this was one of those moments that called for above and beyond." Randy helped sit her up a little bit more. "So tell me how do you feel?" Wendy looked around the room and took a step but something wrapped around her foot and she tripped slamming her chin hard into the ground.

"OW! Fucking hell! Wha-" That had hurt, Wendy had never felt pain before, and she'd never tripped either. Her powers had always prevented any injury automatically. She looked down to see that her hair was now several yards long. She huffed and then began willing it to shorten like she usually did, nothing happened. Her eyes widened as she concentrated harder, still nothing happened, she attempted to float back to her feet but nothing. Her eyes were filled with confusion as she turned to Sharon who looked even more tired than before. "What's going on?!"

"I bound everything that made you a goddess dear. Not just your sight but all your otherworldly abilities. Your supernatural balance, the ability to manipulate your appearance, flight. All of it is sealed now." Wendy looked deep in herself and she could feel magic, but it seemed so little compared to what she had before. Sharon spoke again sensing what she was doing. "I also sealed a majority of your magic, now you've only got about as much as Kyle and Butters." Wendy just looked at her dumbfounded.

"So what are you saying...?" She was felt so many things she wasn't use to, confusion, pain, apprehension. Sharon just laughed deeply for a few moments.

"Looks like the spell was a complete success, Wendy dear, I made you human." Wendy just stared at her from her tangled mess of hair dumbfounded once more. Kenny and Butters were still marveling at what they were seeing. They looked at every inch of Wendy's plain ordinary face, and she turned to look at them with bright green eyes.

Outside Stan's house...

It was late afternoon and Stan and Kyle were finally coming back from the arcade. They'd seen Kingsman and then decided to stay for a second movie, not quite as good Seventh Son. They'd then gone to the arcade for several hours playing every two player co-op and versus game in the establishment, it being a school day there were very few people other than a few stoners and bored college kids. "That was awesome dude!" Kyle said excited, he still hadn't figured out what to get Stan but he figured worse case scenario he'd just get it a few days late and then surprise him even more when he got a present on a day he wouldn't expect one.

"I know right? We need to do this more often! Which by the way is pretty feasible since you now have a full time paying job." Kyle just looked at him raising an eyebrow. Sure getting twenty bucks per monster wasn't bad for a freshman in high school but that wasn't gonna pay the bills.

"Hunters are given tasks by the larger organization I told you about, successful completion of said missions earns a commission of several hundred to several thousand dollars depending on the inherent risk. Beginner hunters like us also are given an allowance of five hundred per week. Higher ranking hunters like my parents and grandpa receive several thousand a week each and my mother being a sorcerer gets way more. Which I guess means you should start getting paychecks in the mail..." Stan said rambling on. This was news to Kyle but he supposed it made sense, Jimbo's shop was only open for a few hours a week and hardly ever sold anything, and Stan's parents didn't seem to have normal jobs so they had to be earning money some how. Now it made sense why they never seemed to worry about money, from the sounds of it, they may be almost as well off as the Broflovski house, who worked for a law firm.

"So basically, you're saying school doesn't matter because we already have a job that can support us?" Kyle said watching his friend nod.

"See now you're getting it Ky-" Kyle slammed his fist down on top of Stan's head and put him in a headlock giving him a noogie. Stan squirmed as Kyle ground his fist into the top of Stan's head.

"So you think you can just skip out on learning now that you're a big shot monster hunter?!" Stan knew he'd just stepped on a landmine, Kyle had always been adamant that everyone go to school to learn the bare minimum even if they had some sort of family business to go into. "Affluence does not pardon ignorance Stanley!" As Kyle dragged him to his own front door he knew he wasn't gonna hear the end of this for a while. Kyle stopped the noogie to open the door with his free hand and began dragging Stan into the living room.

"Come on Kyle I'm sor-" He stopped as he noticed the excess number of people in his living room. His mother was laying asleep on the couch his father and grandfather were discussing something in the entryway to the kitchen and Kenny and Butters were standing on either side of Wendy who was currently sitting in a low backed chair. Stan couldn't take his eyes off Wendy at that moment. She was staring right back into his with bright green orbs. Her skin didn't seem to have It's usual moonlight quality and had taken a light pink tone. Her face seemed plain as well, though not in a bad way, she was still very beautiful, but it no longer seemed abnormally perfect. And her hair was the biggest thing, she'd always had long hair down her back and would will it to different lengths whenever the fancy struck her. But now there were severed locks of her hair all over the floor and she had only simple shoulder length hair. She seemed so beautiful to Stan in that moment that he just stared.

"Well Stan?" She asked getting impatient. "How do I look?"

Authors Note – And another chapter down woo! Review please! And to all you Style and Stendy fans, nothing has been decided! Bromance or Romance? Which will it be? Maybe I'll flip a coin!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – Oh my god i'm so sorry! It's taken me almost two weeks to finish this chapter I am so sorry! I kept getting distracted and then I finally went back to work this week. But I haven't given up on this story there will be new chaps more often...hopefully.

**Chapter 17**

In Stan's living room...

Stan and Kyle stood in the doorway staring at the girl in front of them. She seemed so ordinary but even Kyle had to admit she was beautiful. Maybe it was her simple honest appearance that made her seem that way, as opposed to her inhuman perfection she had possessed before. Stan was sure the girl in front of him was his girlfriend but he still couldn't believe it. Wendy stared back him a light blush on her face. Her dark hair in a shoulder length bob, her usual purple eyes had changed to an emerald green.

"Y-you uh...you look good..." Stan said stumbling over his words. Wendy scowled and jumped out of the chair she'd been sitting in. Butters holding a pair of scissors stepped back and Kenny was snickering to himself. Wendy walked over to her boyfriend, she looked to Kyle.

"Kyle, can you release my boyfriend to me please?" Kyle just blinked and let Stan out of the headlock who proceeded to stand up straight. Wendy looked him In the eyes and smiled for a split second before sucker punching him in the stomach as hard as she could. "I look _good?! _Boy I look damn fine!" Wendy laughed ecstatically, she wasn't used to feeling emotions so intensely she usually just pushed them away before.

"Ouch, dude that looked like it hurt." Kyle commented backing away from the girl he was now sure was crazy. Wendy pulled Stan up off the floor he flinched thinking she was about to strike him again but kissed him deep instead. Kyle watched as his friend melted into his girlfriend, he felt a pang of sadness thinking of Clyde's smile. Maybe they could have been like that? He shook his head, it wasn't the time to be depressed. Butters and Kenny were smiling as they watched the couple embrace. Wendy looked up at Stan then.

"Happy birthday Stan." He smiled and went back in for another kiss. Kyle smiled and walked over to Mrs. Sharon who was resting on the couch, she seemed very pale.

"Mr. Randy, is Mrs. Sharon sick?" Randy turned from his conversation with the elder Marsh to regard Kyle.

"Oh she's just tired from a very exhausting spell, she'd been preparing for it for almost ten years and still it almost wasn't enough." Kyle turned to look at Wendy then thinking maybe that was what had started the change. Wendy saw his look and smiled and nodded. She broke away from her boyfriend and turned to regard the two boys who were just joining them.

About twenty minutes later...

"So in summary, Mrs. Marsh sealed my powers as a goddess I'm no more than an ordinary girl now!" Wendy seemed like she was about to start bouncing off the walls.

"She also has a bit of a weakness for sugary food now..." Butters said smiling sheepishly as he tossed Wendy another of the chocolates she'd been snacking on all day.

"I might have a sugar high right now." She said as she ate the candy and rocked back and forth enjoying it. Stan's face seemed like a mask to Kyle, he was trying to read his expression but couldn't tell what he was looking at. Mrs. Marsh woke up then and smiled at her son when he noticed.

"Hey mom, how are you feeling?" He asked as he went to her and helped her sit up.

"I'm fine, tired but I'll recover." She looked to Wendy who was chatting Butters ear off at this point. He seemed to have been elected as her new "girlfriend" and was asking if he wanted to go shopping sometime and get massages. She seemed to want to do all these ordinary things she must have been refusing to enjoy before. She smiled admiring her handy work. She was the only one who could see the ten different seals she'd placed on the girl. They glowed on her body like tattoos to Sharon's eyes. Each one suppressed a certain aspect of Wendy's divinity. As long as the seals remained in place she would remain a normal girl. "So how are you feeling Wendy? Is it everything you hoped for?" Wendy turned and practically flew across the room to hug Mrs. Sharon.

"Yes! Oh yes! I've forgotten a lot of what I knew about people's true natures as well! I can look at someone and see what they appear to be not who they truly are hidden beneath!" Sharon listened to the girl ramble about how all her power seemed to be gone. She hadn't anticipated Wendy forgetting the things she'd learned with her gods eyes but she supposed it might have something with never having learned it the normal way.

"So you don't remember anything you learned with your eyes?" Kyle asked curious. He wasn't entirely sure what the extent of Wendy's vision had been, but she had mentioned she had never actually read a book because the information contained inside would flow into her mind if she set eyes on it. Wendy thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Not really, I guess the things I learned with my power were sealed along with the powers themselves. I'm just a normal girl!" She jumped around as Kyle shook his head.

"As normal as a girl who use to be a god and is still very capable of magic can be." She shot him a glare then and back up a bit.

"Don't ruin this for me Kyle! I'm still mad about you stealing mine and Stan's date night. And you hogged him all day!" She was getting angry as she approached Kyle with each word. Butters was trying to calm her down but she had completely tuned him out.

"How about Karaoke?" Kenny said still on his own side of the room. Wendy stopped still and everyone turned to look at him. "Wendy you like to sing right? And you've never gone before." Wendy whirled around suddenly far more interested in Kenny's idea than her anger at Kyle. He mouthed thank you to his blond friend who just nodded. Wendy and Butters were already discussing what songs to sing.

"Guess the birthday boy doesn't get a say in his plans huh?" Kyle whispered to his friend who rolled his eyes before smiling.

"Eh it's OK dude, today has already been perfect. Nothing could ruin it. Besides karaoke doesn't sound too bad." He got and joined in the conversation while Kyle just let his mind wander until he was looking out the window. He felt a cold sweat suddenly and very paranoid that they were being watched. He shivered and tried to shake off the feeling but it wouldn't go away.

Across the street in the shadow of the houses...

A young man watched them through the window with dark eyes. He smiled cruelly, even from here he could hear them. He couldn't help but view Stan's statement as a challenge, nothing could ruin it? He would see about that. He watched as the friends all said good bye to the parents and hustled out the door and down the street in the direction of the karaoke hut. He slowly followed them, hiding in the shadow of the houses. He was being far more careless than he normally would, but if what they said was true then the goddess would no longer be any threat to him. "Tonight should be lots of fun." He said to himself as he crept closer, he was debating if he should attack them before they got there or wait till they were having fun. He settled on the latter, the further the further the fall to desperation the more painful it would be for them.

Back with Stan's group...

They had reached the karaoke hut and were filing into their own room. It was small, but there was enough room for about five or six people. Stan had brought his gift from his parents, so far unopened. They had told him to just take it with him and open it with his friends. His father had to carry his mother up t her bed just before they left, she seemed very exhausted. Casting a spell on a god though seemed like it would do that to a person. "So who's going to go first?" Stan asked as they all sat down and got comfortable. Butters spoke up first.

"Well why don't we open your presents first? It is your birthday." Kyle shot him a look that Stan didn't quite catch. But he figured he knew what it was when everyone except Kyle pulled out a gift for him. His friend looked around face red.

"I-I'm sorry dude, I forgot..." Kyle said letting his head hang. Stan laughed at him shaking his head.

"Dude you spent the last week hanging out with me and put up with all the issues that come with that. Plus you cut school with me today and saved my life last night. You're pretty much exempt from ever giving me a present." Stan said smiling, Kyle was just more embarrassed though as Kenny gave him a perverted smile, while Butters and Wendy just 'awwwed'.

"OK Stanley! My present is up first!" Wendy said hopping up and walking over to him. She pulled a long package out of her purse. It was some sort of clothing judging by the shape and the flexibility Stan thought to himself. He wasn't much of a clothes person so he prepared himself to fake liking it. When he opened the package though he realized he wouldn't have to fake it. He pulled his new jacket from the wrapping. He ran his fingers along the leather, it was a moto jacket with a high collar, he'd been looking at getting a jacket like this for a long time. Wendy was practically bouncing in her seat as Stan drooled over the jacket.

"Wendy, this is amazing! Thank you!" He pulled her into a hug setting the jacket aside.

"And it's enchanted with the same spells as your usual hunter clothes so you can even wear it on the job if you want." She said as they pulled apart. She had custom made it with her magic a few weeks earlier so she hadn't put too much effort into it honestly.

"Me next!" Butters said jumping up and bring a small box wrapped in hello kitty wrapping paper over to him. Stan carefully unwrapped the box, which felt as though it was almost empty. When he finally opened it there was a necklace, make that two necklaces inside. He held them up. They were made of some kind of metal, probably silver from the look of it. They were small rectangular piece of metal, about two inches long, they both had Japanese characters engraved on both sides. Despite being a major otaku he'd never actually learned how to read Japanese so he wasn't sure what they said. Butters saw his confusion and stepped in with an explanation. "On this side, they say courage. And on the other they say destiny." Stan put on on smiling, he was always a sucker for symbolism like that. Then he held up the other towards Butters.

"But why two if they say the same thing?" He asked confused. Butters took the second necklace from him and walked over to Kyle. He unfastened it and put it around the red heads neck.

"Well it was also a gift for Kyle. You two need courage to do what you do, and I think that maybe it's destiny that you ended up side by side as hunters. Really cheesy I know, but you two have always been inseparable in everything except for this, and now even that isn't stopping you." Stan was really appreciating this one now and the thoughts that went behind it. But Butters wasn't finished apparently. "And not to be outdone by Wendy, they are also enchanted. They are connect the same way you and Kyle are. Though honestly I haven't been able to figure out what they do!" He laughed scratching the back of his head. "The way I put the spell on them they won't work for anyone but you guys, and I used a really complex set of spells...and a little something else." He said mumbling the last part but no one seemed to hear him. Kyle was admiring his necklace and it felt strange to him, it felt warm and strong to him. Stan was similarly examining his own, it felt calming and protective. They smiled at each other as they moved onto the last present.

"Well lets see what my parents got me then..." He was hoping his mother was behind this one. Whenever his dad got him something it was either really stupid or really inappropriate. When he opened the small box he saw that it was indeed his mother who had gotten him the present. It was a single wrist band. It was meant for his left wrist Stan knew.

"Uhhh what is it?" Kenny asked looking at it, he couldn't see anything special about it and neither could anyone else all voicing their questions.

"It's something I asked my mother to work on for me. My ability to use magic being virtually non existent I am completely helpless when I'm unarmed. And unlike Kyle and Butters I can't store things in a pocket dimension to be pulled forth with a thought, and I don't have special god powers like Kenny or Wendy so now I have this." He said slipping the wrist band on and standing up. He stood as though he were about to draw a sword. There was a bright glow in his left hand that seemed as though it were curled around something. The Light extended back behind stand like the sheath of a sword and his right hand disappeared into the light for a moment before pulling forth the hilt of a sword. And with one small movement drew his sword. It was his katana that he always used. Butters and Kenny clapped while Wendy and Kyle seemed to be more interested in how the wristband worked. They hadn't sensed any magic coming from it even when Stan had utilized it.

"How does it work?" Wendy asked him. He just shrugged, he didn't really know how any magic worked if he was honest. He had never really studied it since it would do him no good anyway.

"Definitely have to ask Mrs. Sharon about that one." Kyle said more to himself than anyone else. He hadn't been taught how to put objects in pocket dimensions yet, he only had been taught simple manipulation of fire or wind or moving an object around with his mind. But he could tell from all the magical objects Stan had received there was so much more that magic could do.

"Time to sing!" Wendy said switching back into her new high school girl mode. She jumped up and grabbed the microphone first.

"What are you gonna sing Wendy?" Butters asked looking through an album of the available tracks. She thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind.

"Pick for me?" She asked, but from the wicked smile Butters gave a moment later she instantly regretted it. Butters tapped several keys on the machine evil smile still on his face. Kenny and Kyle were laughing and Stan was putting his sword back into It's new magical sheath. He nearly choked when the song came on. It didn't fit Wendy at all. It was 'You spin me right round' by dead or alive. They all watched as she turned red and attempted to keep up with the lyrics, it wasn't hard because of the tempo of the song but it was still ridiculous for a high school girl to be singing this song. Stan was biting his lips trying not to laugh. Kenny and Butters were in tears and Kyle was just staring at Butters thinking, _no way are you picking my song._ When her song was finally over she looked stunned and just flopped down into her seat head back staring at the ceiling blankly. Butters jumped up then.

"And that is why you never let someone pick a song for you. My turn!" He ran over to the machine and started punching in buttons. No one was surprised when he picked Adele's 'Set fire to the rain' all but one were surprised though when he started singing and was incredible. Kenny just leaned back and listened to his boyfriend sing with his eyes closed. Butters was always singing while he did house work so Kenny got to hear this everyday. Butters had quite a talent for it. His singing voice was a lot more manly than you would expect from someone of his slight build but it still had a bit of a feminine touch to it. It gave Kyle shivers, Stan couldn't help staring and Wendy had sat back up completely forgetting her prior embarrassment. He hit every high note and his voice never once cracked. When he finished he literally dropped the mic and strut back to his seat. Stan rolled his eyes, Butters obviously knew he was good, sometimes he was a lot cockier than his normal attitude would betray.

"Who's next? I wanna go last." Stan said looking between Kyle and Kenny. The second blond stood up and walked up to the front and started punching buttons.

"Guess I'll go now, let the two love birds go back to back." Kenny said shooting a smirk and Stan and Kyle. Wendy surprisingly just laughed and Kenny shot her a confused look. He had expected for her to get all moody and quiet. He'd have to ask her about that later. He shook his head as his song started to play. He'd chosen 'Novocaine' by Fall Out Boy. He couldn't hit high notes like Butters so he had to improvise at certain parts, but he loved this song he felt a strong connection with the lyrics not that he would ever admit that even to Butters. He was no where the singer his boyfriend was but he figured he was probably fairly talented. When he finished everyone clapped and that was good enough for him and he moved back to snuggle back into his seat with Butters. "Your turn Kyle."

"OK then...I'll pick this one then." The red head said as he began punching buttons. Stan realized he was staring at his friend as he bent over and quickly looked away right into Wendy's eyes. He expected to see her angry but she just smiled and blew a kiss at him. He smiled but he was curious inside how much had becoming _normal _changed her. But he was pulled from those thoughts as Kyle's song started to play. He almost laughed at what started playing it was 'Uptown Funk' by Mark Ronson feat. Bruno Mars. That was very like him Stan thought. Kyle was always into popular music like that. He tried not to snicker as his friend sang and began to bounce a little bit. Kyle was really getting into his song practically dancing as he sang. Like Kenny he was pretty good, not at Butters level but he could hit the high notes without his voice cracking. Stan was starting to get a little nervous he didn't really sing ever so he wasn't sure how he was gonna sound. Kyle's song ended and everyone clapped. "That was fun, we gotta do this more often!" Kyle said smiling as he sat down in his seat breathing hard.

"Sure why not..." Stan said semi-sarcastically as he stood up and went to the machine. He scrolled through the list. I have to find something I at least think I can sing, he thought to himself. No, not that one. Too difficult. Too girly. I've never even heard of some of these. Unfortunately Stan wouldn't get to pick his own song as his finger slipped and he accidentally selected 'Sugar' by Maroon 5. He knew the song but he was sure he couldn't sing it as he paled. This was going to be embarrassing. He turned around to face his friends and started to sing, he figured he'd improvise like Kenny, he couldn't hit all the high notes in this song. He could barely hear himself over his own heartbeat in his ears but he was pretty sure he was keeping the tempo steady and didn't sound too bad. He suddenly was very afraid he might be tone deaf. He reached up with his free hand and felt his necklace, he suddenly felt very calm and he glanced over at Kyle who was doing the same. He was feeling a lot more confident all of a sudden and decided to put more emphasis into his singing. He was pretty sure from the looks on his friends faces he wasn't half bad. When he finished he just stood there breathing hard looking around at his friends. They all clapped and smiled. For a moment he had never been happier until a much louder clapping came from the direction of the door. They all stopped and looked to see a 6th person stand in the room.

"Bravo! Bravo! You almost didn't sound like a complete fag there!" The young man said. Looking at him he had to be about their age. Medium length brown hair, brown eyes and a black very nicely tailored suit. He looked around the room at each of the faces now staring at him smiling. "What? No long time no see? No 'oh I missed you?"

"Who-" Stan started to ask but was cut off by a fist to his gut. He slammed back against the wall hard. He looked up but the young man was still standing where he had been though his left arm was now extended in Stan's direction. _How did he hit me from that distance?_

"Really, me hitting you from here is what surprises you? Oh come on now Stanley. Five years to the day of last time you saw me and you have no questions?" His smirk seemed incredibly vicious then and something about his face was suddenly wrong. He had appeared handsome before but no Stan could barely look. But he knew exactly what he was looking at, or rather who.

"Cartman..."

Authors note- Hope this chapter makes up for the long wait for an update! I'll be updating more often...hopefully from now on! XD


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – And things are starting to get interesting o3o

**Chapter 18**

A reunion between friends...

"What aren't you happy to see me?" Cartman asked faking a hurt look on his face.

"How are you here?" Stan asked wincing as he pulled himself to his feet. Kenny shifted to put Butters and Wendy behind him. Kyle moved to Stan's side leaving the five friends in one corner of the room staring across towards this phantom from the past. "Everyone forgot you...that should mean you were destroyed..." Cartman just shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure of the specifics to be honest...I don't remember much from that night, other than your father pointing a gun at my face and pulling the trigger." As he spoke he didn't seem to be care at all about that, he was just stating it as fact. "I didn't know at the time but it'd take more than a shotgun blast to the face to kill me. Maybe I died for a little while..."

"What are you talking about fat-ass?" Kenny asked tapping Butters on the shoulder lightly who whipped his hands out to the sides behind Kenny, a pistol appeared in the air a few feet above them and dropped to Kenny's outstretched hands. He immediately pointed them at Cartman.

"Kenny wai-" Kyle began to say but Stan had stepped forward and drawn his sword from its magical sheath. Both boys were sizing up Cartman and trying to move to opposites sides as much as could be done in such a tiny room.

"Now now, lets not have any of that." Cartman said as he swatted with his left hand his forearm seeming to expand and stretch catching both boys in the chest and flinging them into opposite walls. "I didn't come to fight tonight, if I did you'd already be dead. I just came to bring a friendly warning." Stan and Kenny were both reeling from the previous attack. Butters pulled Kenny up off the floor who began coughing up blood. Butters set Kenny on couch gently and smiled at him.

"Ken, I'm going to do that, K?" Butters said smiling at Kenny who just stared back before nodding gently. Butters turned around and skipped up onto the table in the middle of the room and gave Cartman the sweetest and yet creepiest smile. He had his hands behind him as he skipped forward towards Cartman.

"Really Butters why don't yo-" He was cut off as Butters nearly took out his throat with a large kitchen knife. He'd been hiding knifes in both hands behind his back and his first swipe took Cartman's tie off just below the knot. Butters next attack coming back the other way with the opposite hand should have torn the larger boy's throat out, except it never hit. Cartman had kicked out his left leg and like his forearm it extended and sent Butters flying hard into the TV on the far wall. "Oops...might have killed him." Cartman laughed scratching his head until he heard laughter coming from the boy he'd just launched across the room.

"Oh Eric look what you did to my arm...I'm seriously going to be grounded now!" Butters left arm was broken and twisted in several places. But what unnerved Kyle the most were his eyes. The whites had turned completely black and their usual blue replaced by a sickly yellow. He had a crazed look on his face and something seemed wrong about him to Kyle suddenly. The small blond launched himself across the room at Cartman swinging his one good arm in front of him. Stan and Kenny both bolted up to attack Cartman from opposite sides at the same moment. There was a terrible crash as the four boy's slammed into one another. Kenny had one gun pointed at Cartman's temple one at the center of his chest. Stan's sword point was pressed against Cartman's waist as he crouched on the floor. If he completed his thrust he'd run the sword up through the other boy's torso and out his far shoulder. Butters had driven his knife into the space beside Cartman's neck down to the handle. Cartman's mouth was open in surprise and a little blood trickled out. But he just smiled and licked his lips.

"And this is why I brought this little warning." He began to flex his arms but Stan and Kenny acted first. Stan stood as he brought his sword up into Cartman's torso making the other boy tense. Kenny began firing rapidly at pointblank. Smoke from Kenny's guns filled the room as he continued to fire for several seconds. His guns must magically reload Kyle thought to himself as he lost count of how many shots had been fired. Finally he stopped and all three boys retracted their weapons and stepped back. They expected Cartman to collapse in a heap as the backed up. But as the smoke cleared Cartman looked relatively unscathed. His clothes were severely torn up but he just stood their smiling. "Can I finish talking now?" He said smirking. Stan and Kenny looked at each other trying to figure out what to do when Butters leapt back in apparently still in a frenzy.

"ERIC!" He lunged knife leading but Cartman seemed to have tired of playing this game. He caught Butters leading wrist and squeezed it until the bones popped and his knife dropped. He lifted Butters up by that wrist as though he weighed nothing and punched both of the smaller boys knees in quick succession each resounding with a loud crack. The small blond's scream was deafening as it all happened in just a few moments and Cartman tossed his limp body at Kenny who stunned caught his broken boyfriend.

"Shit...Kenny stay calm he-" Stan started to say going to Kenny's side but it was too late. Kenny's eyes had gone black like Butters had. The room seemed to bend and twist sickeningly and Kyle felt as though he would lose himself in the movement.

"CARTMAN!" Kenny screamed in a both higher and deeper voice than Kyle thought humanly possible. His voice echoed throughout the room, Stan, Kyle, and Wendy all covered their ears as best they could but it helped very little. Cartman moved back just a half a step squinting as it became hard too look at Kenny. Cartman made eye contact with Kenny for just a split second and the blond made him experience every horrible thing he feared all at once over and over. Stan lunged forward when he saw Cartman go rigid knowing Kenny had him. He swung his sword over and down planning to cut Cartman in half from left shoulder to right hip. His sword stopped though as his supposedly helpless victim caught the blade in his left hand. That hand had turned black and was big enough to wrap around Stan's head. It had tiny spikes at the knuckles and joints. Cartman's other arm shot out like a spear like it had when he'd first attacked Stan and slammed Kenny in the gut and back into the wall just to the right of where Butters had it. Before retracting his arm though he grabbed Kenny by the back of his shirt and lifted him up slamming into the ceiling and then slammed him down so hard he bounced. Kyle and Wendy just stared down at the two broken blonds on the floor. Kyle wasn't sure what to do, he'd hardly fought so far. His mind couldn't even comprehend what was happening. He'd just shut down. Wendy was shaking across the room from him, the expression on her face was one of confusion. She seemed terrified like a child for the first time.

"OK so now that those two have calmed down can w-" Cartman began but was interrupted by a foot slamming into his face. Stan using the leverage from Cartman holding his sword had swung himself up kicked out with both feet. His right foot catching Cartman just above the eyes and his left hitting the other boy in the throat. He hardly even looked stunned. "Really Stan? Can't be civil? I almost feel bad wailing on you, I mean even Butters is stronger than your magic-less ass." He flexed his hand and Stan's sword snapped clean in half and in one single motion he brought his knee up as Stan fell. He caught the dark haired boy just above the waist on his back, he bent backwards over Cartman's knee both his head and feet almost touching the ground. Cartman launched Stan back into the air in front of him and with a slight grunt sent him flying into and through the wall Kenny and Butters had been slammed into. "So Jew, Hippie, I did always think the two of you were the closest in intelligence to me so I guess you won-" Wendy finally got a hold of herself after Cartman launched Stan.

"_Vanish!_" She yelled jumping up and standing between her three injured friends and Cartman who looked both bored and annoyed. Kyle felt a slight buzz in the air for a moment but nothing happened.

"Yea I don't think that's gonna be happening..." Cartman said ignoring her. He turned to Kyle reaching out his hand. His arm extended and he wrapped his talon like fingers around Kyle's neck and pulled him in holding him off the ground at arms length without effort. "I'm getting bored now Jew, don't push me like those idiots."

"What do you want fat-ass?!" Kyle screamed clawing at Cartman's hand that seemed like it was made out of rock. Cartman smirked insanely.

"To crush you all at your most powerful!" He said laughing maniacally. "I mean whats the point of beating on you like this, fighting weak opponents who can't hurt me even If I don't fight back? It's boring."

"So why are you...?" But Kyle had figured it out already. Cartman wanted to show them how much they were lacking.

"I want a challenge Jew, I need you to know how powerful your enemies are and to know I'm coming for you, oh and the warlock. He might be even more powerful than me...for now." Cartman finished smiling he released Kyle's neck and let him fall the the floor to land on his butt.

"So you're here to give as a warning so what, we can get stronger to fight you so you can enjoy killing us more?" Cartman nodded smiling like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Exactly my Jewish friend! Oh and if you're thinking about just relying on the Sorcerer or the gods well...the screwed the pooch on that one." Cartman said pointing at Wendy who was cradling Stan's head in her lap in tears. She had broken down when she realized just how week becoming normal had made her. Had she still been a goddess she could have annihilated Cartman in an instant. "Seems the Sorcerer also expended too much power performing that ritual, and the last time she did something of that magnitude she was out of it for nearly six months so I wouldn't expect any help anytime soon."

"Why would your master want us to know about this?" Kyle asked receiving a chilling glare from Cartman.

"He's not my master, the only one who decides what I do is me!" He shouted in Kyle's face. "Also he doesn't want you to know, but that makes it even more satisfying going behind his back to tell you." he began adjusting his suit and tie which seemed to repair themselves darkening the room slightly before he light went back to normal. "So any questions?" He looked around as though he had just finished a big business proposal adjusting his lapels.

"How long do we have?" Kyle asked almost afraid of the answer. Cartman looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I can give you till Christmas, just short of three months. The warlock will like the imagery of defeating his hated enemies on a holy night. He's a sucker for that symbolism shit." Cartman turned to walk out the door when Kyle thought about one more thing.

"Wait! Who is the warlock? If you don't serve him then tell us who he is!" Kyle knew it was a gamble but if they could find out who it was maybe it would give them an advantage. Cartman turned around with an arrogant smile.

"I enjoy watching you agonize too much to tell you something like that, but I will tell you that you know him already, you went to school together for a time." With that Cartman was gone from the room and the only sound was Wendy crying in the background and the static from the broken TV. He stood and looked around the room. This was horrible. His friends had been summarily beaten and thrown down quite literally. How could they hope to beat Cartman in just three months? Kyle rushed to Butters first and was happy to see that all three of his friends were still breathing. Butters arm was horribly mangled. Kyle winced, even with magic it would take a while to heal. Once he was sure his friends were still alive he pulled Stan's phone out of his friends pocket. Wendy hardly noticed just cradling his head and crying. Stan was still holding the broken hilt of his sword. He had a death grip on it as Kyle tried to ease it out of his hands. He went into the hallway and began dialing the Marshes.

Later that night at Stan's house...

Mrs. Marsh seemed even worse than before when Jimbo, Ned, and Randy finally carried the three battered boys in to lay on the blankets that had been laid out for them. She had needed both Wendy and Kyle to help her in healing Stan and Kenny. She'd had to take care of Butters on her own because of the extent of the damage to his arm. But she could only get it back to the point where it would heal on its own. He would be down an arm for at least a few months. They'd put it into a sling and laid him on the couch. Stan and Kenny had been battered and bruised but other than slight concussions they were fairly unharmed. "That was a good idea, trying to play him for the warlock's name Kyle." Randy said sipping a coffee, he was in no mood for a beer. Kyle had just finished relaying them exactly what had happened.

"I didn't do anything though, when Cartman attacked I just sat there as stunned as Wendy." He said mentioning the girl of their group. She was sitting in the living room watching over the boys. She had her knees pulled in under her chin and she was crying lightly.

"I can't argue with his assessment of me though." Mrs. Sharon said smiling tiredly. "It will probably take me several months to recover to full strength I doubt I could defend myself against mere shells at the moment."

"Speaking of that, what's wrong with Wendy? You said you suppressed her powers as a goddess but she seems like a completely different person now." Kyle asked wondering why Wendy had seemed so all over the place today. She always seemed cool, calm, and in control. But today she was nothing like that.

"I suppressed everything about her that made her a goddess. I'm sure you've noticed the differences between Kenny and Wendy. Even though they are both goddesses they are both fundamentally different. Every god or goddess has an essence in them that defines them. If I had to define them in a word I would say Kenny's essence is...chaos" She said though Kyle thought she was going to use a different word for a moment. "And Wendy's essence is _knowing,_ those essences manifest differently. Wendy was born with eyes that knew everything about what she saw, she never forgot anything and she was never unsure. She has never felt indecision before. She has never faced an unknown before. But because of all that information always flooding in her emotions were also suppressed which is causing her extreme expression of emotions she's never handled them before."

"And Cartman said you've performed magic like that before...that's how he knew you wouldn't be able to help us for a few months." Mrs. Sharon frowned for a moment.

"I'm not sure how much I should tell you, if they haven't told you already. But I once helped Kenny a few years ago. I was far less prepared than I had been with Wendy and almost died if I'm honest. But I can't tell you anymore than that. You need to talk to Kenny about that." Kyle sunk down into his chair. He let his head rest on the back of the chair so he was staring at the ceiling.

"Things are going to get crazy now." He said to no one in particular.

"Yes you boys are going to have to work hard over the next few months. I'm going to contact the school and your parents and come up with some excuse for why you can't attend. We can't afford to have you waste a second. If they decide to attack while Sharon hasn't recovered we are going to be in trouble now that we don't have a goddess in town. Speaking of which I need to call those two over at Wendy's house. They probably don't know what's happened yet but we'll need them on board." Randy said rambling as he started going through his contacts on his smart phone he walked out the back door to make some phone calls.

"How can we beat him. Cartman wasn't even bothered being shot in the face, stabbed, slashed, Wendy even tried to use magic on him. Nothing worked." Kyle said hopelessly. If Wendy couldn't hurt Cartman how could Kyle?

"You boys just keep training like you have been, Randy, Ned, Jimbo and Wendy's parents will all take care of all the shells for the next few months and you won't be fighting alone. We'll all be there when the show down happens. And believe it or not you kids haven't even scratched the surface of what you are capable of. I...know it..." Mrs. Sharon said sinking down slowly before unceremoniously slamming forehead down on the table. Kyle was afraid for a moment until he heard the loudest snore he'd probably ever heard, and Stan was pretty bad so that was saying something.

"I guess we better make the best of the next few months either way, since they could be our last..." Kyle said as he stood up and went to walk out of the kitchen. He stopped though when he saw Stan standing in the doorway leaning on the wall as he held his ribcage gingerly. He looked like he could barely stand. What caught Kyle's eye though were the tears running down his best friends face.

"I'm sorry Kyle, I don't think I can protect you anymore..."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – And so now onto the training montage!

**Chapter 19**

A few days later...

Randy had convinced the school and Kyle's family that and Stan both had some new form of mono that would keep them out of school until after the Christmas break. They'd also informed the school that Kenny, Butters, and Wendy were similarly afflicted. Kyle was pretty sure more than a little magic might have been involved in that. Mrs. Sharon slept almost all the time, waking up only to use the bathroom or to eat. Butters was still in a spare wheelchair from grandpa Marsh as both of his legs were still recovering and his left in a sling. He had bandages covering a large portion of his body, he'd definitely taken the biggest beating from Cartman. Kenny and Stan were bruised and battered but they were more or less recovered physically, mentally however they were both a mess. Stan had said very little since he'd told Kyle he couldn't protect him, and Kenny seemed to die a little bit every time he saw Butters. Wendy was a mess as well, she was the only one who had gone home almost immediately and had not come back. She answered any texts with one word answers whenever possible. She was shaken up by the sudden feeling of helplessness she'd never experienced before. Kyle looked up from his thoughts and saw his best friend moving food around on his plate. "Dude if you don't like my cooking you don't have to eat it, but don't play with it." Kyle said getting a little fed up with Stan's moping.

"No it's fine dude, the food is great..." Stan said slowly. The four boys and Randy all sat around the table eating the breakfast that Kyle had made for them. Since Mrs. Sharon wasn't in a condition to cook Kyle had taken it upon himself to prepare all the meals. Only he and Butters were really mentally fit in out of the friends, and with Butters broken body he couldn't really help.

"It really is great Kyle!" Butters piped up. He was smiling like usual. He had bounced back almost immediately after he woke up. He had only been upset for a moment when he didn't immediately see Kenny.

"Thank you Butters, It's definitely not Mrs. Sharon's cooking but I don't think I did too bad..." Kyle said though he secretly thought the eggs were a bit runny and the toast slightly burnt. Kenny was just watching Butters eat and helping wipe his mouth since the small blond only had one usable arm.

"Ken, I can still wipe my own mouth! And you need to eat up mister!" Butters said holding out his fork with some egg on it for Kenny to eat. Butters was reaching across his body to his left side so Kyle was sure that was probably uncomfortable for him. Kenny just smiled sadly.

"Alright Butterball..." Kenny said as he took a bit from the fork. Butters smiled and put his fork down. He wheeled his chair back slightly and then turned it so he was facing Kenny to give his arm a better angle. He began spoon feeding Kenny his breakfast humming. That seemed to cheer Kenny up slightly. Now what to do about the brooding black haired boy at the far end of the table from Kyle.

"Stan, want to go train at Jimbo's today? We can give the love birds here some space." Kyle said in a joking tone hoping that the combination of training and humor would perk Stan up. No dice though as Stan just looked and shrugged. "Ugh dude, come on! You're acting like you just got dumped by Wendy!" Stan's eyes snapped up at that and he got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

"Smooth Kyle..." Kenny mumbled through a mouthful of food as Stan stomped out of the room. Kyle was already slapping his palm to his forehead. Wendy had ignored all of Stan's calls and texts the last few days and when he'd gone over to her house her parents had turned him away saying she didn't want to see him. While they weren't technically broken up they definitely had seen better days.

"You should go talk to him Kyle, since Wendy isn't here you're the only one who can cheer him up." Butters said taking a bite of his own breakfast. Kyle sighed and nodded pushing his chair back and getting up to go after his best friend who judging by the slamming door had just gone into his room. Randy watched the whole exchange quietly eating his breakfast waiting till Kyle left.

"Kenny, now that those two are gone there is something I want to give you." Randy said pulling out two clips obviously meant for pistols. "I think you should try these out." Kenny just glanced at Butters before reaching out slowly to take them.

Outside Stan's door...

Kyle had met immediate resistance and was now sitting on the floor in the hallway playing with his hair trying to annoy Stan into letting him in. "But _Staaaaaan!" _

"Go away Kyle!" came a muffled shout from inside the room. Kyle rolled his eyes before banging the back of his head against the door repeatedly and whining. He knew Stan would get pissed of soon and open the door to more directly yell at him. And after a minute or two just as planned Stan flung the door open to glare at him, too easy! Kyle tackled him into his room, Stan caught him spreading his legs wide. Stan's right arm hooked around Kyle's back and lifted his left arm up while his left arm wrapped around Kyle's right and pushed down. Stan turned to his left till he and Kyle were facing the same direction. Stan's hip went out to the right and he leaned forward flipping Kyle over his back to land hard onto Stan's bed.

"Woah dude! You coulda killed me!" Kyle yelped, he knew he was greatly exaggerating but Stan was in an extremely bad mood. He would rarely resort to throwing Kyle even when he was angry. Unless of course it was really bad.

"You're fine, if I wanted it to hurt it would have." Stan huffed and went to walk out of his room but Kyle quickly sat up and grabbed his wrist.

"Dude we need to talk." Kyle said softly and Stan was like putty in his hands as he pulled him back to sit down on the bed. Kyle got up and closed the door before sitting down next to his best friend. He stared at Stan for what felt like forever looking for the words to start.

"Well?" Stan finally asked feeling uncomfortable just being stared at.

"Dude what is wrong with you? I know Cartman being turned into a shell or a revenant or whatever must have really shaken you up and seeing Kenny and Butters get hurt." Kyle could tell as soon as he finished speaking that he had definitely missed the mark. Those things had been bad but not enough to throw Stan out of whack like this.

"That is not why I'm upset! For someone so smart you can really be a dumb-ass sometimes!" Stan yelled standing up and pacing to his far wall where he had a heavy bag stand. He proceeded to strike it several times making the back quiver and shake but it didn't really swing.

"Care to tell me why you are being a raging dick then?" Kyle said standing up and putting his hands on his hips. He figured was going to just keep dodging the question so he was prepared to get more aggressive.

"Does it matter?" Stan mumbled quickly without turning around. He continued to strike the bag without missing a beat. Kyle was getting really pissed now, not only was Stan avoiding the question but he wouldn't even look at him.

"Yes it matters, whenever my best friend starts acting like a pussy it becomes my concern!" Kyle grabbed Stan's shoulder and tried to turn him towards him but Stan just rolled his shoulder and continued hitting the bag.

"You aren't my girlfriend Kyle, you don't need to worry about me so much." Stan said sounding slightly calmer but Kyle could tell he was faking it. Drastic measures then. Kyle pressed against Stan's back and wrapped his arms around his waist reaching up towards his chest. He stood on his toes and hooked his chin over Stan's shoulder and nibbled his ear gently. Stan froze mid punch.

"What if I want to be?" Kyle whispered huskily into Stan's ear. The dark haired boy shivered and then jumped away running into the heavy bag.

"What the hell Ky-" Stan started and turned around to see Kyle's face red with laughter biting his lip to contain himself. "You mother fucker!" It was Stan's turn to tackle Kyle this time both landing on the floor in a heap of curses and fake punches. Stan moved to tickle Kyle who countered with a kiss to Stan's forehead making him recoil. Kyle rolled them so he was on top and tried to pin Stan. That went about as well as his earlier tackle though and he ended up on his back again quickly. Stan felt like getting a little revenge and leaned down next to Kyle's face and whispered into his ear. "What if _I _want you to be...?" Stan asked nipping Kyle's neck. Just then the door flung open suddenly. Stan's teeth still on Kyle's neck, Kyle's face read and panting.

"Stanley you two are being too lou-" Mrs. Marsh was in the door way with tired eyes looking down at them. She was wearing a bathrobe, they must have woken her up with their fighting. "I'll come back later." She said yawning and closing the door. Stan and Kyle jumped apart just as she was closing the door. They both sat their awkwardly not looking at each other. They had always been close but that gone a little past just teasing.

"I swear she does that on purpose..." Stan said trying to force a laugh. Kyle chuckled lightly before remembering why he was here.

"Dude come on you know you can talk to me, I need to know what is bothering you." Kyle said scooting towards Stan and putting both hands on his friends shoulders to make him look him in the eye.

"What Cartman said is true. Out of all of us I'm the weakest with the smallest amount of potential." Stan said lowering his eyes. Kyle couldn't understand how Stan could be so dumb, he was an incredible martial artist, how could he think he was weak.

"What are you talking about dude? None of us could match you in a fight!" Kyle said smiling sure he was going to be able to cheer Stan up.

"Physical skill can only take you so far Kyle, I'm limited to only what the human body is capable of. But you, Butters, Wendy, and even Kenny are capable of things beyond that. Everything I am can be learned in a few months but you either have magic talent or you don't." Kyle wasn't sure what to say so he just sat and listened. "I knew one day you would be stronger than me, the minute you could use magic that was decided. But I thought it would be years or months before you didn't need me at least. But already after barely a week we've encountered an enemy that I can't even touch." So that was it, Kyle finally knew what was bothering Stan. He thought that Kyle didn't need him anymore.

"Dude that is just not true! I still need you, and I know I always will. No way can I fight monsters without my best friend with me!" Kyle said shaking Stan and putting on a confident smile.

"You can destroy them so much easier than I can though, a properly trained mage can kill dozens of shells in a single spell. I could never be capable of tha-" Kyle gently butted their heads together to get Stan to shut up.

"That isn't what I meant dude, I meant that I would be too afraid to face them, I need you there with me. No matter what you think, I think you are the strongest person I've ever met. But don't act like everything is on you either! I'm going to protect you now too k?" Kyle pulled Stan into a hug wrapping his arms around the back of Stan's head and letting him rest against the smaller boys chest. "I'm not some helpless damsel, you said it yourself I'm strong!" Kyle smiled then thought for a moment. "That being said, I wouldn't mind...if you saved me sometimes..." he said mumbling the last part. Stan put his arms around his friends waist and just lay against him, Kyle fell backwards and they just stayed there for the rest of the day quickly falling asleep. A mischievous Butters and Kenny took many pictures that day.

AN – Short chapter i'm sorry! I've had this half the chapter written for a few weeks but I just couldn't figure out where to go from here! Suffering writers block so here you go a little update to tide you over! Review to inspire me please! o3o


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – I'm back! Sorry about the last chapter being half the length of my others and then taking so long to get onto chapter 20, I will try to update more often I promise! Reviews and angry venting noises always help.

**Chapter 20**

At Wendy's house...

"Mistress open up, please!" She could hear them call from inside her large room. She didn't want to talk to her _servants _right now.

"Go away, I don't want to see anyone right now!" She said turning and shouting towards the door. There was a moment of silence and she heard soft footsteps walking away. She wasn't sure what upset her more, that they had tried to come in or that they'd listened to her when she told them to go away. They were her_ parents _only out in public. In private and in the presence of other hunters they were her servants and attendants, the chosen of a god. Their child had been the locus of the mass of magic that had become Wendy. They had ceased to be her parents the moment she'd been born. When she had been identified as a newly born god her parents had taken up the task of caring for an protecting the new god to ensure it grew to be a benevolent being. She had learned to speak within weeks of being born, though her body didn't physically catch up with her mind to the point that she could until months later.

"Wendy...dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Came her _mother's _voice from the other side of the door.

"Alright, Cassandra" She said. Even though it hurt that she never got to call them mom and dead, she knew these people weren't her birth parents, her mother was sterile and her father had been present at the death of her real parents. They were hunters too apparently and the birth of a god apparently attracts shells and revenants and weakens the barrier with the Nightlands. They had fallen trying to protect her and only her father and Stan's dad had survived the encounter. Her father had volunteered to take care of her, though she couldn't figure out why even when she had been able to look into someone's soul. She moved to the door a blank expression on her face. She didn't feel like thinking, and for once she didn't have to. She ate dinner with her parents in silence, and decided maybe it wasn't so bad to not know what they were thinking. At least this way she could pretend they were her parents.

The next day at Stan's house...

"Are you sure you guys want to go home? What if Cartman attacks you guys there?" Kyle asked helping put Butters into his wheelchair. Kenny just shrugged.

"What if he attacks us here? I'm not sure it would make much of a difference." Kyle could see that Kenny was still beating himself up over Butters injuries though the small blond seemed cheerful as ever.

"Besides you and Stan have to spend time training right? We know you've been putting off your training to keep an eye on us since we're in worse condition." Butters said observant as ever. Kyle wasn't sure if that was Stan's reason for not training lately, but Kyle certainly had been concerned about leaving Kenny and Butters alone in case their new enemy showed up while they were gone.

"Cartman said he'd give us three months." Stan said walking down the steps wearing work out clothes and his sword strung on his back. "And we have to make the most of it." Kyle smiled maybe their play fighting the day before had really snapped Stan out of it.

"So we're going to go train now?" Kyle asked, for once excited about physical activity. Stan nodded at him but then grimaced.

"But I can't go easy on you anymore Kyle...today we start your conditioning." Kenny and Butters both let out oohs. Kyle looked at the two blonds who gave him pitying looks.

"What are those looks for! I'm not in...that bad...shape..." He said feeling his slightly pudgy stomach. He had to admit he was the least athletic and coordinated of the group. His small basketball fad in elementary school hadn't lasted to middle school and he had always been a book worm. "Well maybe I could use some work..."

"We're going to work on your basic stamina and strength for now." Stan knew that making Kyle stronger was going to be the key to the coming fight. He was sure Kyle would be leagues better at magic in just a few months and if he could do the same for his physical strength he could be a more rounded hunter. Stan could only get so strong since he could only rely on physical prowess but even he could improve a little bit. And he had a feeling Kenny would be doing some training of his own after what happened to Butters, he'd be itching for payback. That was the real reason they were leaving.

"We'll see you guys later then!" Butters yelled as Kenny pushed him down the sidewalk towards their house.

"We better get moving too." Stan said turning towards Kyle as he shut the door.

"I'll get changed and be ready in ten minutes!" Kyle said flying up the steps, or he would have if he hadn't slipped on the third step up. He couldn't help but think Stan's plan of toughening him up were going to be pointless.

"You and Kyle heading over to Jimbo's?" Randy asked Stan as he walked out of the Kitchen sipping on a coffee instead of beer for once. "I told him to prepare the weight room like you asked."

"Thanks, we've got a long way to go but Kyle can do it. I'm sure he'll be able to beat that son of a bitch next time." Stan said and was surprised by how confident he actually was.

"So you're finally OK with leaving some things to him now huh?" His father asked as he sank down into his chair. "Trust me that is a difficult thing to do, I've had to do that three times now, first with your mother and then your sister and finally you. It wasn't easy accepting that my children could handle things that I couldn't." Stan turned to look at his father surprised. He wasn't generally sappy like this.

"Are you OK Dad?" Stan asked walking over to his dad and trying to smell for alcohol. He didn't smell anything but the coffee.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little melancholy." his father said shooing him away and turning on the TV. Kyle came bounding down the steps then so fast he almost fell forward and rolled the last third of the steps. Stan couldn't help but feel they had a lot of work to do.

With Kenny and Butters...

Their walk had been quiet and peaceful. It was bright and cold today, their might be some flurries later that day but the skies were clear for the moment. Butters had his eyes closed and leaned back into his wheelchair. Kenny was deep in thought for most of the walk. It wasn't until they had almost reached their home that he finally spoke up. "Butters, I don't want you to come with us when we go to fight Cartman..." The small blond's eyes shot open and he leaned his head back so he was looking up at Kenny.

"I know you don't, but I'm going regardless." Butters said smiling. "Just as I'm sure you'd go if I told you not to, Stan and Kyle are our friends we can't leave this all to them." Kenny wasn't happy with Butters answer, mostly because he was right. Kenny's first priority was Butters but he couldn't abandon his friends for anything and he knew Butters would never ask him to.

"Alright then, guess that's settled..." Butters smiled and closed his eyes again still facing up towards Kenny. Kenny bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Do you remember when we use to play superheroes?" Butters asked him suddenly. Kenny looked at him and nodded. He remembered his days as Mysterion fondly. "I was just thinking about how we used to play fight and you always let me get away. You were looking out for me even back then weren't you? You never fought me as hard as you did the other boys, and when I ran off to Hawaii you were the one who followed me."

"What are you getting at Butters?" Kenny asked finding it strange his boyfriend was being so wistful.

"I just...I know how worried you get about me. But in this fight you won't be able to afford to worry about me." Butters had a serious look on his face now. "Promise me you won't try to protect me if things go badly." Kenny stopped them both then. Looking down at his boyfriends face.

"Butters what you are asking me to do is abandon the most important thing in the world to me." Kenny said angrily at Butters.

"No, I'm asking you to protect the most important thing in the world to _me._" Butters said smiling as he reached up to put a hand on Kenny's cheek. "If you die protecting me do you think I could really go on living after that?"

"And you think I could?" Butters seemed surprised at Kenny's question. But he just laughed.

"Then I guess we both better not die! We'll survive for each other then?" Kenny smiled down at Butters and hoped that it would be that easy.

Somewhere in the woods...

"And you expect me hold up this little agreement of yours?" The young warlock asked with a sneer from his throne. His unruly minion merely gave a hateful smile back.

"Think how much more meaningful it will be to crush them even when they know you are coming, even when they are prepared to know there is nothing they could have done to defeat you. How much sweeter will victory be over their bodies then?" Cartman cooed, he knew he had convinced his jailor though he'd been speaking to himself more than the other boy.

"Hmm well I suppose if nothing else you have a mind for revenge...and the fact that you were able to take them single-handed proves we have nothing to worry about" The boy floated up from his throne to land on his feet and strode forward to the clearing where some of his minions were gathered. "Fine then I agree to these terms, they have until Christmas eve and they will die before Christmas day. Now...what should I do to keep myself occupied...?" The boy said with an evil smile putting one finger to his lips. His minions began to run in all directions knowing what was happening now. Another purge, their master would slaughter as many as he could catch until he was satisfied and any who survived would be corralled back to the clearing for his next bout of boredom. The boy brought his hand down in an ark to his side a wisp of shadow trailing from his fingers.. The three closest shells split in half as though cut by a sword. Cartman stood in the shadow of the trees and watched with hateful eyes as his jailor slaughtered the other shells. He couldn't say he particularly cared for any of them, not that he was even capable of caring. But he could empathize with them, if he was capable of even that, being forced against their will to serve as disposable pawns, little better than garbage. He swore he would make his the warlock feel the same torment he had inflicted on Cartman and the other shells and revenants.

The next day at Wendy's...

Her guardians were fawning over here again. Her mother brushed her hair and her father asked her if their was anything he could do to make her more comfortable. Wendy hated every second of it. She didn't know if she wanted to them to leave or to stay but she wanted them to stop. "ENOUGH!" she yelled at both of them. They jumped back afraid but unlike before, her emotions had no effect on the environment around her.

"Mistress we..." She cut off her father with a glare and stopped up to her bedroom. She stripped off all her clothing and jumped into bed. She'd found since becoming human that she enjoyed physical sensations far more than before, she guessed her body was probably being overwhelmed by all the information before.

"Don't wake me for dinner! I'll get it myself when I'm hungry!" she yelled at her door. She felt a sad smile on her face. That was probably the closest she'd ever get to having parents was a fight with her guardians over dinner.

At Jimbo's training ground...

Kyle could barely feel his arms. He was sure he'd done more pushups in the past two days than he had in his entire life before. And it was only noon of the second day of training. "Come on Kyle, breaks over time for a run." Stan said hands on his hips. He hadn't shown Kyle even the slightest bit of mercy. He gave no praise for any minor success Kyle had. He was all business. Normally Stan was overly protective of Kyle but now he was harsh and a bit rough. Kyle kind of liked it.

"Right right...when are we getting back to the martial arts training?" He felt like that might be slightly less brutal. Stan thought about it for a second.

"After we do our next set of pushups which is after our next set of crunches which is after this three mile run." He said as he began trotting off down the trail that led off the back of Jimbo's property. Kyle almost wished he hadn't asked. Stan felt bad for being so hard on Kyle but he was a strict believer that the more you sweat in training the less you bleed in battle. He was going to make sure Kyle was ready.

Back at Stan's house...

Sharon came back in from the back porch and set her phone on the counter. "Who were you talking to?" Randy asked his wife as he finished his sandwich. She looked hesitant for a second.

"Oh it was just Butters, he was being a dear and checking up on me, apparently his injuries are getting better too now that he can use some of his magic." She said turning away from her husband. She hated lying to him and had never been very good at it, but he just grunted and got a beer out of the fridge. She couldn't tell him who she had really been on the phone with, she didn't want to start a fight.

"Dad left this morning, some of his old hunting buddies came and picked him up. He said he was going to go to Denver HQ. Inquire about any surviving warlocks." She turned around then, it had been quieter in the house without their angry elder rolling around yelling about how things were in his day.

"You don't think he'll find anything. Do you?" She asked knowing the answer already. Randy and his father were like fire and water. Where Randy had been a weak but brilliant hunter his father had been an unstoppable fighter in his day.

"Dad has never had the brains for investigative work. He would always punch first and ask questions never. But this warlock business has him really worked up. I've never seen him like this..." Randy said frowning. His father had never been afraid of anything, there was a rumor in the hunting world that death couldn't touch his father. But whatever he'd encountered fighting them decades before had him worried enough to get active again.

"Lets hope there's nothing for him to find, I'd like to think Cartman's master is just playing at being this dangerous mage." Sharon said feeling very tired all the sudden.

"You don't believe that do you?" Randy said looking at his wife over the end of his beer. She shook her head but still he hoped the same thing.

At Kenny and Butters house...

Kenny was in the basement practicing rapidly firing both his guns and then reloading them at the same time without letting either gun go. He was using special training pistols he'd had Jimbo make a while back, they were the size and weight of the real thing but they only fired small paint rounds, so he could fire them inside without putting Butters in danger. He was practicing not only his aim but his speed at reloading. He had to fire more bullets more accurately. Up until now he had been a pretty terrible shot. But that was because he never practiced, he wasn't a hunter and cared very little about fighting. But now his friends needed him to care. And he wasn't going to let them down. "One more time..." He said as reloaded and began firing rapidly hitting all over the place. He hadn't improved much in the past few days. "Shit..." Then he realized there was one gun expert he could call for help. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Stan's house number.

Wendy's house the next day...

Wendy wouldn't let her mother touch her hair and she was sure she had some serious bed head. She just made herself a bowl of cereal when she got up and ate it silently.

"...I could have made you something better to eat than that..." Her mother said quietly. She was careful not to call her mistress after what had happened the day before.

"I'm not helpless, I can make my own food." Wendy said standing up and setting her bowl on the counter. She walked out of the kitchen stopping to add. "And I'm not your child." She stomped away leaving her mother speechless. Her father walked in the door just as she was passing it and could see from Wendy's face that she was pissed.

"What happened?" He asked Wendy and his wife as his charge ran up the stairs to her room. He went to his wife immediately seeing the tears running down her face. She sobbed into his chest and would only say one thing.

"We've made a mistake."

At Jimbo's training ground...

Kyle fell on his back in the dirt for what felt like the thousandth time today. Stan really wasn't going easy on him. He'd started actually attacking Kyle back whenever the smaller boy went for a hit. They were almost sparring at this point. Stan wouldn't press the attack but every time Kyle failed to strike Stan would respond with a throw or a disarm or a sweep. Kyle was covered in bruises and barely able to catch his breath when Stan finally called for one of their fifteen minute breaks. "I can't keep going like this!" Kyle burst out as he fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Yes you can, and you will." Stan said stiffly. Kyle glared at him.

"If I say I can't do something then I can't! I know myself better than you!" Stan didn't seem angry though he just shook his head.

"Apparently you don't." Stan said.

"Whats that supposed to mean? It's pretty obvious that I can't do this stuff! I haven't managed to strike you even once and I'm getting my ass handed to me!" Kyle just flopped onto his back in the dirt.

"So you want to give up?" Stan asked a disappointed look in his face. That hurt Kyle far more than he had expected.

"It's not like I WANT to give up but I just can't..." Stan just nodded and began unzipping his tracksuit jacket and threw it on the ground. He was muscular and Kyle found himself drawn to his biceps a little bit. "What are you doing?" Stan pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it to the ground. Kyle's eyes went wide, Stan was covered in bruises, far more than Kyle and a few of them were almost black.

"Dude! What happened to you!?"

"You did." Stan said crossing his arms. There were those biceps again. "You don't know yourself as well as you think you do. You haven't noticed that you've been hitting me all day." Kyle couldn't believe that he'd done all that damage to Stan, part of him was proud and a larger part felt sick.

"Why aren't you wearing padding!?" Kyle yelled. Stan rocked back on his heels a little startled.

"Well honestly I didn't think you'd be able to hit me so much or so hard, even if I wasn't really being serious." Stan said smirking and walked over to the weapon rack and picked up his shinai. Kyle was on his feet now. "Guess I need to take this a little seriously. You're picking the movements up faster than I thought you would." That was the first praise Stan had given Kyle in the past three days. And it would be the last for at least the next six.

At the throne in the woods...

The boy had gone a little overboard on his latest purge, he had only a handful of minions left, not that he needed them. The only minion worth a damn, not that he'd admit it, was Cartman, his strange powers as a revenant were on another level. Any ordinary warlock wouldn't have been able to control him. Just then Cartman stepped from the shadows. "What did you want?"

"I just wanted to see how fast you would answer my summons." The warlock said sneering at his minion. He received a glare of contempt in return.

"I'm not a dog to be called when you are bored. Though I don't blame you for missing my company." The ego on this one! The warlock had never been back talked by a minion before meeting Cartman. He swore one day he would make this one pay for his disobedience.

A few days later at Stan's house...

Kenny and Mr. Randy were firing at targets in the basement. Kenny was using his twin pistols and Randy was using only one and still he seemed to be able to fire an unending stream of paint bullets at the targets and so accurately. "How do you do that?" Kenny asked in disbelief.

"Years of practice. I never was a powerful mage or skilled in close combat like Sharon and Stan so I had to be good at this. You're in a very similar position due to your unique issues." He said as he set his weapon down and watched Kenny fire. "First I would try learning to shoot with one gun at a time. Learn the proper way with each hand individually and then attempt to do both at the same time if you really feel it necessary but you'll have far less control that way." Randy said as he picked up two pistols this time and began firing at both his and Kenny's targets. His shots not as concentrated still hit every single time. Kenny set down one of his guns and turned to Randy.

"Show me how."

At Kenny and Butters house...

Butters had taken off his bandages the day before. Once he'd been strong enough to use his own magic he had healed very quickly. He was currently on his third set of fifty push ups. Butters dad had always made him exercise vigorously as a child as part of his punishments. He was very toned and with the grimace on his face he seemed a different person. This carefree boy was not weak nor was he a pansy. Very few things scared him, one of them being in the way. He wouldn't be a burden to his friends. Next time they need him he would be ready. He got up and pulled out the knives he practiced with secretly whenever he had free time away from Kenny. He didn't want his boyfriend to know he was training but there was no hiding the muscles. Not that Kenny was in bad shape either, he was just more scrawny than toned like Butters or Stan. He began moving through the movements he'd learned from Stan one of the days he'd been able to slip away to train a couple years ago. It helped that Kenny was going to Stan's house to train with Randy every day now. He would have pushed for Butters to wait longer till he was fully recovered but he knew they didn't have that kind of time. Kenny worried about Butters but he didn't need to, the smaller blond would be strong enough for the both of them.

A few days later at Wendy's...

She decided to sleep in again. Why not, Stan was busy training with Kyle. Kenny and Butters were off playing husband and wife. Sometimes she envied the blonds, they would always go home at the end of the day into their own little world. A place where they belonged, Wendy had always felt so detached from everything, even Stan couldn't completely come into her world. "How do people deal with so much emotion all the time..." She whispered to herself, overcome again by loathing and regret.

"Can I come in...?" Wendy tensed and didn't answer. This time however she didn't hear retreating footsteps. "...Wendy...dear...I made pancakes...we went and bought the orange syrup you like...please come down and talk to us." Wendy sat up at that. She could only remember one other time when she had been called dear before, it was fuzzy but it must have been when she was very young. Something about the way her mother had just spoken to her made her want to run downstairs and cry. She settled for walking down and eating her pancakes in a dignified manner.

"T-thank you both~!" She choked out as she took the first bite of her breakfast and broke down into tears. Her parents just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Wendy, I think we need to talk." Her father said with a stern expression. He wasn't asking her, he was telling her that they were going to have a talk. He wasn't her guardian in that moment he was her father.

"I'm sorry!" She bawled lunging into her fathers arms. "I'm sorry for being so ungrateful lately, being normal has just been so hard!" Now that she had let a little emotion out it was all pouring forth.

"What is this all about?" Her mother asked embracing her from the other side. Wendy was overwhelmed and couldn't keep it in anymore it all had to come out now or it would destroy her.

"I want to be your daughter! I don't want to be a goddess I don't want you to be my guardians I want you to be my parents! I hate that you always treat me as some sort of precious treasure instead of a person! I hate being different! I hate that I didn't get to have the childhood that my friends got! I hate everything about myself!"She broke down and sobbed into her parents shoulders as they held her tight from both sides.

"Wendy, dear. You have always been our daughter." Her father said kissing the top of her head. She could hear from his voice that he was crying too.

"Sweetie you've been able to see into our hearts since you were born, didn't you know?" Her mother added smiling and kissing her cheek. Wendy was dumbfounded by how natural these admissions came from her parents. Had she really missed it? How could she not see that?

"I saw that you felt privileged and happy to fulfill your duty as my guardians..." She said not believing them.

"Yes we are happy to do our duty as your _parents. _I'm sorry that we have always treated you in such a way dear. We only wanted the best for you, and we know that life as a goddess will be hard on you, you will be separate from normal people, more and yet less. And we wanted at least part of your life to be easy. We had no idea you wanted to be our daughter...but we never considered you anything else." Her father said as he looked unflinchingly into her eyes. She turned and her mother had the same expression. She didn't have her powers but at that moment she didn't need them to know her parents were telling her the truth.

A few days later at Stan's house...

"And you're sure you'll make it back?" Sharon asked holding her cell phone up to her ear as she stood on the back porch. She listened for a moment before adding. "You know he's not. Is that really what is important right now?" More listening before she said her goodbyes. "Alright I'll talk to you later, I love you." Sharon went to walk back into the house and saw Randy standing in the kitchen watching her. She nearly jumped.

"Butters again?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow. He was onto her she knew, but she also knew she wasn't wrong in what she was doing.

"Mmmhmm, seems he's a bit lonely with you taking up all of Kenny's time. Those boys are quite active you know!" She said giggling. She loved to hear of their exploits from Butters. Randy didn't press but frowned as Sharon left the room. He had a bad feeling about her frequent phone calls.

A few days later at Jimbo's training grounds...

Stan and Kyle were trading blows viciously. At least it seemed that way to Kyle, Stan was holding back almost seventy five percent of his strength but Kyle wasn't too shabby. He had gotten the parrys and strikes down and was weaving them together quite skillfully. He was a little slow though and so he would never hit Stan at his max speed. Stan knew though he needed to stay just a little ahead of Kyle, just enough to where Kyle had to push a little harder to pass him but not so far ahead that it seemed impossible. He would tug Kyle along this way and he would improve without really realizing it, just as he had been up to this point. "You're getting there!" Stan said as he brought his shinai in a downward cut only to have it caught in the crook of Kyle's cane and pulled out wide at the same time Kyle brought the other end under and lashed out at Stan's knees. He jumped back and released one hand from his shinai and dropped the other straight towards the ground freeing his weapon from the hook. Kyle was already pursuing and brought the crook back across at Stan's head. Stan flipped his grip on his shinai and swung his fist straight towards the sky. It knocked Kyle's weapon up high and unbalanced him just in time for Stan's foot to meet Kyle's stomach. The red head went down with a thud and Stan instantly panicked. "Dude! Kyle I'm so sorry I didn't hold anything back there!"

"Ugh...I can tell..." Kyle said sitting up and breathing heavily. He had to admit though that kick hadn't hurt nearly as much as he had expected, maybe because he was so covered in bruises everything hurt about the same.

"Wanna call it for today...?" Stan asked. Kyle couldn't help but smile, as soon as Stan's protective instincts kick in he goes from asshole to teddy bear.

"No I can keep going." Kyle said using his cane to push himself up to his feet. He was holding the crook in his right hand and kicked the bottom out with his right foot letting it spin around in front of him. He caught the other end with his left hand at the same time sliding his right hand down just below the crook and took up a guard stance.

"Alright then!" Stan said rushing him. He had to admit he liked this cocky Kyle more than he thought he would.

AN – I AM SO SORRY! This took way to long to get out! And it's only half as long as I wanted it to be but longer than I expected XD hopefully this makes up for the long wait!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer - Don't own south park or any of the characters, just bored and wanted to write something fun.

Authors note – I'm back! Sorry about the long hiatus, couple relationships down in flames combined with school and work will do that to ya. But I'm back though I doubt I'll be able to update more than once a month or so. I just want ya'll to know I didn't give up on it! Gonna make this one a long one in apology! So, is it really terrible, when you can't remember everything that has happened in your own story?

****Chapter 21****

Butters was laying on the ground panting covered in sweat when Kenny walked in. The taller blond stopped cocking an eyebrow.

"Looks like I missed something good." He said grinning like an idiot. Butters just chuckled and pulled himself up off the floor.

"Just a little exercise Ken, you actually got home just in time. I need a shower." He said sauntering up the stairs while Kenny leaned sideways from the doorway to watch his ass as he walked.

"I could go for a shower..." Kenny mumbled to himself before scrambling up the stairs to join his boyfriend.

**At Jimbo's house...**

Stan and Kyle were on their first break of the day, after about four hours of training. Stan was finishing up his second sandwich, where Kyle was barely on his first.

"You wanna breath between bites?" Kyle asked, his friend had always been a big eater, with all the exercise he had to be. But lately it seemed more excessive than usual. "You're acting like you're eating for two." He stopped and smiled widely before mocking his friend. "Oh goodness Stanley who's the father?" He said laughing. Stan didn't miss a beat though.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you, it's yours Kyle!" He said, his voice completely serious. Of course, just as that moment Randy came around the side of Jimbo's house. He made eye contact with both boys and opened his mouth several times to say something before shaking his head and walking away.

"I'll come back later..." He said as he disappeared around the house. The two boys looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"They really are doing that on purpose!" Kyle said holding his sides.

"I know! It's like, hey Stan and Kyle are doing something that could be taken the wrong way lets walk in at just the right moment." Stan said taking a bite of his third sandwich.

**At Wendy's house...**

Wendy bounded down the stairs to the kitchen table, eager for breakfast. Her parents, she smiled at that, were already seated eating. Her father was reading the newspaper and taking absentminded bites of egg. Her mother was sipping on her coffee and rambling to her father about some bit of gossip she'd heard. She realized she rarely saw them acting normal like this. She decided to stay hidden in the shadows of the hallway and soak in the moment. These people were her parents, her family. They were finally treating her like their daughter, and yet she didn't feel right. She had a strange sick feeling in her stomach whenever she tried to enjoy herself around them. She shook her head to drive away the negative thoughts and walked out into the kitchen to greet her parents.

"Morning mom! Morning dad!" she said, trying to sound as cheerful as she could. She felt she was pretty convincing. She didn't notice her parents share a concerned look as she took her seat.

"How are you feeling this morning dear?" Her mother asked, serving her eggs and bacon. Wendy dug in immediately. Speaking between bites.

"I'm great! Never better!" She said eating a bit quicker now, she suddenly felt very self conscious.

"Oh so you've talked to your friends then?" Her father said peering at her over the top of his newspaper. She could only see his eyes, normally she would have instantly known what he was thinking but for some reason not knowing suddenly made it hard to keep eye contact.

"What do you mean...?" She asked pausing from her food and looking down at her plate.

"Sweetie, we've been in contact with the Marshes. Randy and Sharon are worried about you. And so are your friends." Her mother said placing her hands on Wendy's shoulders. There was a long moment of silence before anything more was said.

"How can I face them now?" Wendy asked not looking up. Her parents looked at each other unsure. "How can they possibly forgive my selfishness?" She asked again tears starting to form. "While they are out there probably preparing for the inevitable fight, I've been sitting here playing house! And if I hadn't had my powers sealed in the first place I could have protected them all! The others were hurt because of my selfishness!" She screamed, at this point tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and yet the weather outside did not respond as it use to. Her father jumped to his feet and approached his wife and daughter and wrapped them in a hug. Her father was probably the biggest man she'd ever known. He was easily over six foot seven and muscled. In comparison she and her mother barely broke five feet.

"Honey, they are your friends, they don't blame you for any of this!" Her father said squeezing his family to him.

"He's right dear, blame lays squarely with the ones who have been attacking you and your friends. And don't forget your parents are hunters too. When the time comes we'll be there right with you." Her mother said soothingly, stroking her hair as they both leaned into her father. Wendy just let the tears flow, she didn't feel as guilty now, but she knew there was something she had to do to make things right.

**Thirty minutes later...**

Wendy came down the stairs of her house with purpose, she was dressed like she was going to school, but she had a different destination in mind.

"Heading out dear?" Her mother called from the kitchen. Wendy stood still for a moment looking out the open front door before taking a deep breath.

"I need to go see my friends!" she yelled as she bounded out the door and headed for her nearest friends house. That being Kenny and Butters house. She would make up for being useless during the last fight. She might not have her powers as a goddess anymore but she still had an incredible power over magic, she would just have to practice with this new way of using it. She knocked on the door to her friends house, just short of banging on it, breathing heavy as Kenny opened the door surprised to see her.

"Hey Wend-" He started to say before she hugged him and pushed him inside. Butters was sitting on the couch watching the display and jumped up. "Woah! What's wrong?" Kenny asked suddenly worried as Wendy began crying on him.

"I'm so sorry!"

**At Jimbo's house a few hours later...**

Stan and Kyle were sparring with out weapons currently. Stan thought that learning other styles of martial arts would improve Kyle's over all fitness and improve his reactions when attacked. Kyle could throw a decent punch Stan knew but he was prone to dropping his hands when he attacked leaving him open. Kyle had his right leg forward, hands up in front of him fits lightly touching his cheeks, chin down jaw clenched. He was getting better about not tensing up when they sparred Stan noticed. Tensing up would only slow him down, you had to stay loose and calm. Stan circled to Kyle's left, who in turn circled to keep him directly in front of him. Stan stopped and there was a slight moment of stillness before they burst into motion. Kyle lunged forward and threw a jab that can slapped aside and followed up with a front kick aimed a Kyle's right hip. Kyle reacted well though and turned with the kick allowing his left side to come forward and his right to move back. Stepping through he threw a left hook at Stan's head. Stan Brought his right arm up at an angle inside of Kyles left forearm pushing up, stealing the force of the blow. At the same moment Stan's left foot hooked behind Kyle's right and then slid back towards Stan. Kyle began to teeter backwards just as Stan delivered a chop to Kyle's forehead causing him to jerk backward throwing his balance off more and landing on his back.

"Fuck dude, are you even holding back?" Kyle asked panting. Stan just chuckled and walked to the end of the ring of sand where they had been sparring.

"Yea dude, trust me, that was me holding back, way back." Stan said, he couldn't be gentle with Kyle if he wanted to make him strong enough to protect himself. Kyle huffed and stood up quickly taking a ready stance again as Stan sat on one of the logs around the ring taking a drink from his water bottle.

"You really want to go again?" Kyle nodded.

"And don't hold back this time! I want to know where I stand compared to you!" Kyle said determined. Stan thought about that for a moment. It had only been about three weeks that they had been training. Even with magic and Kyle's remarkable progress for someone who had been so out of shape, he wasn't sure Kyle could take a beating from Stan at one hundred percent.

"I'll give you about half strength how about that? If I go full on at you, you'll die." Stan said completely serious, taking a stance across from Kyle. Kyle scowled at this but nodded. Stan smirked knowing this was about to be the end of their training for the day. " Whenever you're ready." Kyle charged at Stan as though he was going to start with a jab again but instead he dropped and tried to slide into Stan's legs. Stan however was airborne over him and standing nonchalantly not even in a stance by the time Kyle turned around.

"I told you not to hold back!" Kyle rushed him again and threw a nice right high kick, right at Stan's head. Stan didn't move until the last second, he raised his left arm up and let Kyle's kick hit. Kyle went to retract his foot but Stan's arm snaked around it and pulled Kyle in. Kyle was off balance again, but he got two quick punches off. Stan blocked one with his right hand and the other with his elbow. With his right arm between them he chopped down at Kyle's collar bone stunning the red headed boy. Stan's hand continued with the movement and he retracted and then punched straight out into Kyle's gut. Kyle heaved forward from the blow and Stan released his right leg and then turned his back to his falling friend. Kyle tried to catch himself throwing his hands out forward, his right arm going over Stan's right shoulder. The black haired boy grabbed Kyle's right wrist with his left and his bicep with his right. Turning down towards his left hip Stan flipped Kyle over his back to land hard on the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

"You happy now?" Stan said standing over Kyle. His friend just laid on the ground too stunned to respond. All that had just happened had to have taken less than ten seconds. His friend had taken him apart without trying. "Don't feel too bad about it Kyle, I've been practicing this since we were little and even heavier in the last few years since I started hunting with my dad. Trust me, you are making incredible progress. Especially in regard to your cane fighting. You've only been training to be a hunter for about a month now, and our intense training for only about three weeks. Give it time." Stan began to worry his friend was getting discouraged as he made no sounds behind him. Stan took a sip from his water bottle and then turned around to see his friend, he smiled at what he saw. Kyle was snoozing with a smile on his face in the sand. He'd been exhausted of course, they'd been training especially hard today. "Guess we'll call that a day then." Stan said as he lifted his friend up over his shoulder and carried him over to Jimbo's house and called his dad to come and get them.

**At Stan's house...**

By the time his father picked them up and drove them home, Kyle had woken up though he still looked like he was going to pass out. They were covered in sweat and dirt and sand and he ached everywhere.

"I need a shower and to sleep for the next five years." He said as he stumbled up towards his friends door.

"Hah well a shower does sound nice." Stan remarked, brushing some of the sand off of himself.

"Umm boys before you go insid-" his dad started causing Stan to look back at him as Kyle opened the door. But his friends exclamation had his head whipping back around.

"Shit..." Kyle said staring into the eyes of a very angry Jewish mother across the room. "Uhh...hi mom..." Kyle mumbled as he walked in.

"Hi mom? That's all you have to say after I haven't seen you, or talked to you in a month? The last thing I heard was my boy going off on some date with _another _boy. God knows who! And then you seem to have moved in over here with the Marshes!" Kyle could tell from his mothers tone that she was just getting warmed up. His father sat next to Mrs. Sharon on the couch, both ignoring her outbursts knowing there was no point telling her to calm down, and talking over coffee. "Gerald!" She called in her shrill voice. "A little help here!"

"Yes dear." Gerald sighed and turned towards his son. "Your mother is very upset with you son." Sheila nodded seemingly satisfied and began rambling about how she couldn't believe her son would just abandon his family like this.

"And who is this mystery boy that you went on a date with!? How come I haven't met him? I am very accepting of whoever you choose to be with, but only if they have enough respect to come and introduce themselves to your parents!" Kyle flinched at the mention of Clyde and shrank a bit, he was happy his parents were supportive of his sexuality, not that he was sure what that even was, but this was not something he wanted to talk about.

"You have met him mom..." Kyle mumbled sadly. He couldn't well explain that she just couldn't remember meeting Clyde, she remembered that he'd gone on a date but apparently all the details were gone. He'd just have to make something up I guess. But before he could Stan jumped in.

"I am very sorry we didn't come to you first Mrs. Broflovski. You know I have the utmost respect for you and Kyle's dad. _We_ just weren't sure how to tell you..." Stan said stepping up to stand beside Kyle and lacing his fingers with his best friends.

"Oh!" Sharon gasped flushing red at the two boys. "So that's why..." she rambled off letting her mind wander to very smutty places.

"Oh...Oh Stanley! You're the one who has captured my sons heart?" Sheila shrieked happily. "I always felt there was more to you two than just friends! If I have to give my son to anyone, I'm glad it's you!" She rushed over and hugged the two boys tightly. "I am so happy for you Kyle!" Sheila said kissing him on the forehead.

"Thanks mom, yea I've been in love with Stan for awhile..." Kyle said nervously, he felt a tight pang in his heart as he said those words, he wasn't sure why but it made him sad. His mother immediately ran over to Sharon to begin talking about all sorts of wedding arrangements and plans for the future. Stan's mother jumped into it almost immediately pulling out an album from behind the couch with dress and tuxedo designs for both him and Kyle, something about how she wasn't sure if one of them wanted to wear a dress or if they'd both be in tuxes so she prepared for either occurrence. "This is gonna be hard to explain later." Kyle said whispering to Stan, their fingers still laced.

"Stan..." came a weak cry from the door. Both boys turned in towards each other to look over their shoulders at the door. Standing in the doorway was Wendy with tears running down her face and Kenny and Butters behind her both wincing.

"Not as hard as that..." Stan muttered cursing his rotten luck.

**An hour later in Stan's room...**

Once they'd gotten Wendy upstairs into Stan's room without her making a scene they were able to explain that it was all just a lie to get Sheila to stop ranting at Kyle. That took about twenty minutes, the next forty were Wendy just processing things in her head. She had been there for the whole exchange from the moment that Kyle's mother started yelling at him to when Stan had claimed he and Kyle were in a relationship. Even before it being explained to her she knew why he had said it, but still somehow it hurt in her heart to see her boyfriend say such things. She had a horrible feeling she had forgotten something. And then she remembered, what she had seen that night, on Stan's birthday when he'd bailed on their date night to be with Kyle.

"Wendy are you alright?" Stan asked coming over to sit against the wall next to her. He tried to put his arm around her but she didn't oblige him. He just awkwardly brought his arm back down to his side. "You know none of that was real right?" He said whispering to her, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters were talking loudly amount themselves on the other side of the room looking at something on Stan's computer.

"No Stan, I know that it was real. At least some of it." She said turning towards him with sad eyes. "Lets face it, you aren't in love with me, we haven't been a couple for a long time, maybe ever." He tried to interject but she placed a finger to his lips. "You were my rock when I was a goddess, something to keep me from losing myself in the knowledge of the world around me, the first person to treat me like a normal person, even knowing what I am. You gave me something to focus on that allowed me keep my sanity. But that isn't love Stan, you care deeply about me I know, trust me. But you deserve to be happy, and so do I. We both deserve better." Stan just looked at her and opened and closed his mouth several times.

"So what are you saying Wends...?" Stan asked finally. She smiled sadly at him, and prepared to tell the first lie she had ever spoken.

"I don't love you Stan, and I want to break up with you." A piece of her broke as she said this. Stan just sat there silently. He didn't looked shocked, sad but she could see the agreement in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I need some time away from you." She said as she stood up.

"I agree." Stan said feeling part of his heart break. He wouldn't cry in front of his friend, she cared about him greatly and he knew how hard it must have been to say that to him. He knew she was right though, he loved her, but he wasn't in love with her. But that didn't help to ease the pain in his chest.

"I'll be ready come Christmas, I will stand with you and the others. But until then I think it's best if we don't see each other." She said as she collected her things. Stan nodded and looked up to see Kyle, Kenny and Butters with pity in their eyes for him. He just shook his head at them and gave a weak smile. After saying their goodbyes at the door Wendy, Butters and Kenny left, the door shutting with a thud.

"Stan..." Kyle started but Stan turned around from the door slowly, tears streaming down his face.

"Kyle!" he croaked and fell into his best friend sobbing.

**Outside Stan's house...**

Kenny and Butters walked to either side of Wendy, each with an arm around her waist. Tears ran down her face in rivers, and for the first time since she'd sealed her powers, the weather seemed to share her sadness. Rain came down in a steady rhythm. When they were far enough away from Stan's house Wendy sprinted away from them and screamed at the sky dropping to her knees. The rain intensified for a moment and then let up almost as quickly. All Kenny and Butters could hear was Wendy's light laughter. "I love him you know, but I'm not the one who can make him happy." She said turning towards them with a sad smile on her face. Wiping tears from her cheeks she stood up. "I did the right thing didn't I?"

"Of course you did!" Butters said tackling her with a hug. Kenny just stood silently, unsure what he could even say. This didn't seem like the right time for a perverted comment.

"Then why does it hurt so much?" Wendy asked softly.

**AN – TO BE CONTINUED! Oh shit, stuff happened! Hope you liked it! Review review review! Tell me if you missed me or if you couldn't care less haha.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer - I do not own South Park, i wish i did but i don't sooooo don't sue me bro...

Author's Note - I have returned! I have never forgotten about this story and i will continue it and finish it properly...eventually. I just read through the first 21 chapters again so that i wouldn't forget any of the smaller details i wrote over a year ago, so hopefully you all will like this as much as you did before. So anyway, just got me a tablet so now i don't have to sit in my room when i want to write with all my distractions. Loving it so far so i am hoping i will updating a bit more often. Also i might be able to type up a chapter or two during lunch at work now that i have a portable machine. I know i'm a terrible writer when it comes to grammar but i'm getting better! But oh the corrections that i will need to make to this story! the timeline in this story is all kinds of jacked up so gotta fix that, and i got STAN'S birthday wrong! I am a failure! *turns over SP fandom membership card* he's my favorite character the fuck is wrong with me!? Oh i was deathly sick at the time and couldn't go to work for a month? Like a fever is an excuse to be 9 days off on a birthday -_- so yea expect some corrections to start coming down the pipe.

So without further ado, let the story continue!

**Chapter 22**

Stan's room…

After Wendy left Kyle had spent the next several hours just rocking his friend back in forth as he sobbed. Stan was always a big softie when it came to emotions and anytime he and Wendy had a fight or took a break he would become a big blubbering mess. Kyle was always the one who would pick up the pieces, just as he was now. He stroked Stan's hair gently and marvelled at how soft it was, he would need to remember to ask his friend what he used on his hair later, as gay as that sounded. It was a job to tame his hair and even as short as it was now he needed to work with it to keep it from turning into frizz. "Kyle am i a bad person?" Stan suddenly asked his distracted friend.

"Why would you think that?" Kyle asked in reply. Stan had stopped bawling within the first half hour but he hadn't been willing to let go of Kyle after that.

"Because...even though i care about Wendy, and I am sad that what we had is over, i'm filled with relief." Stan said sadly, Kyle frowned not sure why his friend would think that made him a bad person.

"Stan you don't have to feel torn up because you and Wendy ended things. And it is ok to feel like it isn't the end of the world." Kyle said, he was trying to get his friend to latch onto hope. Maybe he wouldn't fare so badly this time.

"I know I don't, but I think part of me wanted to break up with Wendy for a while. And i feel so guilty for it." Stan said pushing away from his friend and moving so they were sitting side by side, their backs against Stan's bed.

"Stan, dude it is ok for you to want to go your separate ways with Wendy, you are under no obligation to be with her. You have always been a great boyfriend to her, everyone knows that. When you were with her you always gave her your heart and soul. She's lucky to have had you for the time she did." Kyle said patting his friend's knee next to him, he turned a little red with how sappy he was getting.

"I guess so...I just feel like I should be more broken up about it than i really am. I mean we were together for years, but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about breaking it off. And the reasons are pretty selfish." Stan said cringing as he went over them in his head.

"Tell me, I'll decide if they're selfish. It is hard to judge ourselves, but friends usually can see the parts of us we can't." Kyle said closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the bed.

"Alright then, I just felt like we weren't really a couple in anything but name. Wendy and I would go on dates and all but it always felt like we were more friends than anything. And I just felt like a relationship between us couldn't last, we experienced emotions differently. As a human and a god we had different needs and wants." Stan said fidgeting and turning red. Kyle noticed sitting up straighter and arching an eyebrow at his friend.

"What kind of needs and wants?" Kyle asked smirking noticing his friend's red face darken even more.

"Uhh...It's well...sexual stuff...Wendy didn't have any interest in physical intimacy...she pretty much told me one time that it was off the table…" Stan said looking away too embarrassed to look at his friend. Kyle's eyes went wide and he brought his hand up to his face to try and hide his smile.

"Dude you wanted to break up because Wendy wouldn't put out?!" Kyle sometimes forgot that Stan was a growing boy what with his warm personality and protective nature and of course he'd have those urges. But apparently he was still very much a virgin, even in his thinking. Kyle lost his shit and started literally rolling on the floor laughing at his friend. Stan just turned and glared at his friend still red faced.

"Dude it is not funny!" Stan said, Kyle stopped but after looking at his friend he continued to roll on the floor laughing. Stan launched himself at his best friend then and landed on top of him with the intent of tickling him. Kyle stopped and looked up at his friend wide eyed with a mischievous look on his face.

"Oh Stanley...I know you are frustrated but are you intending to violate your poor defenseless friend in order to sate your beastly urges?!" Stan's face turned even redder then and he was about to reply when they heard the door open and his father was standing there. They all stared at each other for many long seconds before he muttered something about locking the door and walked away.

"How do they do that?" Stan said rolling off his friend to lay next to him staring at the ceiling. His friend next to him just shrugged and brought his hands up under his own head to cradle it as they both just listened to the silence.

"I don't know dude, but in all seriousness, you have nothing to be ashamed of for wanting to go separate ways with Wendy, whatever the reason. You are allowed to pursue what you need to be happy. And I suppose for Wendy she doesn't need physical intimacy for her to see an expression of your feelings. She'd just know how you felt about her. She probably doesn't understand what it's like being a human. We imperfect, selfish creatures. We want and need blatant expressions of love and physical intimacy. And if that is what you need Stan, then you have every right to go after it. And Wendy obviously thought so too, that's why she broke things off." Kyle said closing his eyes. He was tired as anything and they still hadn't gotten showers but he wasn't sure he was going to get up to get one now. Stan thought about what Kyle said for several long minutes, he didn't feel like he should get off so easy. He had a habit of beating himself up over everything but his best friends logic felt air tight and so he finally gave up blowing out a long sigh.

"Yea I guess you are right dude. Thanks, but you know now that I have officially broken up with Wendy it is going to be a lot harder to keep our mothers from assuming we are together." Stan said sighing again, knowing his mother would probably ask Wendy for all the juicy details of Stan's "affair" once she got the news. Wendy hadn't indulged many fancies while a goddess but she had taken a strong liking to forbidden love and same sex pairings. Maybe she had done it as a way to ease the burden of seeing people's deepest secrets. Kyle Just groaned after hearing Stan's last statement.

"I can see my mom posting something on Facebook already...actually, give me your phone!" Kyle said holding out his hand until the requested device was placed in it. He pulled up his friend's Facebook, he hated it but it was almost a necessity in this day. And sure enough at the top of Stan's feed was a post from his mother proclaiming her love and acceptance of their love and her excitement over her new soon-to-be son-in-law. "Oh no…" Kyle groaned again and already there were several dozen likes and posts from people they know, most claiming the 'knew it' whatever that meant.

"Let me see." Stan said reaching for his phone. He read the post turning slightly red, he then proceeded to go through all the comments and his face got steadily darker. Kyle couldn't help but chuckle at his innocent friend's expression. Nothing in the comments had been very explicit, mostly claims of seeing them making out under the bleachers or that they had been seen feeding each other at an ihop, which in retrospect that last one is actually true.

"You ok over there dude?" Kyle asked arching an eyebrow at his friend again. Stan just locked his phone and sighed putting it down above his head.

"That is going to be really hard to explain to my mother in the morning." Stan said pinching the bridge of his nose. He'd already seen at least one post from her and she was definitely playing right into their little lie to Kyle's mom.

"Yup, have fun with that!" Kyle said rolling onto his side facing away from Stan and attempting to get comfortable so he could sleep.

"What aren't you going to help me?" Stan asked rolling over to face his friend's back.

"Come now Stanley, you are the one who expressed your 'undying love' to our parents in front of your former girlfriend and two other best friends. I think you can handle explaining to your mother that their is nothing but a platonic friendship between us." Kyle said smugly. He would enjoy Stan attempting to explain himself in the morning he was sure of it.

"Oh come on dude! You gotta help me!" Stan said splaying his limbs out in exasperation and pouting. Kyle just rolled back onto his back and looked over at his friend.

"Fiiiine, on one condition!" Kyle said holding his hand up in the air showing just one finger.

"Sure, fine anything, just don't leave me to explain this away on my own!" Stan said begging and clasping his hands for effect. Kyle smiled evilly.

"Weeeellll, since for the night you are assumed to be my boyfriend you shall let me use you as a pillow, so that i don't have to get up and get a shower till i've gotten some sleep.

"Done!" Stan said adjusting so that Kyle could lay on top of him. Kyle drug himself over on top of his friend his friend facing the ground his chin tucked over Stan's shoulder who was looking at the ceiling and flailing his arms and whining when he couldn't drag himself any further. Stan rolling his eyes pulled his friend farther onto of him. With anyone else this would definitely be gay, but with Kyle Stan was used to being his human pillow, especially lately. "Better?" He asked his redheaded friend once he'd stopped wriggling to get comfy.

"Much, now let me sleep or I will give you a very excellent impression of a pissed off jewish mother in the morning." Kyle said pressing his face into Stan's neck. Stan went stiff for a moment as he felt something stir in his chest. It went away quickly though but left his heart beating face and his breathing off. He hadn't felt something like that before and it startled him. Kyle was already out though by the time he finished his thought and so he just decided to follow his friends lead and go to sleep. Not that he could do much from the position he was in. Just as he was about to close his eyes though his mother opened the door to his room.

"Stan your' father came downstairs muttering something abou-" Her eyes were the size of dinner plates as she saw the position they were in, with Kyle on top of and wrapped around Stan. She made eye contact with her son and gave one of her smiles that let him know she was up to no good. She whipped out her phone and started snapping pictures while Stan just stared at her in disbelief. "I'll let you two get back to it! I am so happy for you Stan!" She said giggling as she walked down the hallway.

"Oh this just got so much harder…" Stan sighed as he let his friends warmth sink into him and drifted off to sleep.

In Wendy's room…

She sat staring out the window hugging one of her pillows. She had cried for a long time, quietly as she didn't want her parents to worry about her too much more than they already did. She had been thinking about Stan several times and had to fight the urge to run back to him and beg him to take her back. These were new emotions to her and she spent the night letting them all wash over her, the good and the bad. She had to get use to her new human form, so far she had just let her emotions rule her and she had to get ahold of them if she was going to ever be of any use. She knew she had done the right thing and the right way to deal with the pain was not to go back, but to push forward. Stan had been great to her and she was truly lucky he had taken a liking to her when she was little. But that part of her life was over, he was now a very dear friend and she would always care for him, but his heart hadn't belonged to her for a long time. "He is lucky to have you." She said smiling sadly, but also looking towards the future and the possibilities it could bring. She could meet someone new, another hunter perhaps, or even a god. And her heart sped up at the thought of new romance. She laughed at the inconsistency of her moods, humans were such complicated creatures, sad one moment and then laughing the next. "So this is what it is like to be a normal girl." She smiled, not regretting a single time she had wished for such an opportunity, it was everything she imagined it to be.

Butters' and Kenny's Room…

"Well that was a thing…" Kenny said as he laid down on their large bed. Butters crawled in beside him nodding his agreement.

"Think those three will be ok?" Butters asked as he wriggled under the covers. Kenny rolled over and slid under them as well.

"I think they'll be fine, maybe better than before. But who knows. I know that Stan and Wendy didn't really belong together though." Kenny said sighing as he laid against his love.

"But you think Stan and Kyle do?" Butters asked, stating the implied pairing. Kenny just shrugged.

"I have no idea honestly. I don't know if Stan has those kinds of feelings for Kyle, nor Kyle for Stan. As close as they are as friends that doesn't mean there is a romantic connection there. It may even be that they are too close to each other to be in love." Kenny said closing his eyes and listening to Butters breathing. The smaller blond frowned at that.

"That's awfully sad Ken, I can't see anyone being more meant for each other than those two." Butters said pressing backwards into Kenny. Kenny smiled without opening his eyes.

"Not even us?" He whispered huskily, he could feel Butters heartbeat quicken.

"Well maybe us…" Butters said spinning around to kiss Kenny passionately and climb on top of him.

Stan's bedroom the next morning…

"Ugh…" Kyle moaned trying to push himself up onto his hands and knees, but something held him fast to his prone position. Something warm, with a familiar scent mixed with the tang of sweat. "Stan." he realized, remembering how he had demanded to use the other as a body pillow the night before. His friend had a tight grip on him and seemed to be using Kyle in a similar manner, their legs were wrapped up. "Duuude, wake up!" Kyle whined and rocked back and forth on top of Stan. His friend just groaned.

"Five more minutes…" Stan could feel his friend moving back and forth on top of him and couldn't help but laugh at his childish whining. "Duuude, stop moving so much." He laughed, but his friend suddenly stopped and looked down at him with wide eyes.

"Uhhh, dude I know we had a moment last night talking about your sexual frustrations...but could you keep it in your pants?" Kyle said motioning to the very stiff visitor in Stan's pants that he just now noticed himself.

"Dude!" Stan released Kyle and jumped to his feet and turned his back to him. "Uhhh forget that happened please…" Kyle could hear from his voice that he was probably more embarrassed than he had been the previous night, so he decided not to pick at him too much. But he wasn't completely off the hook.

"Don't worry Stanley, i'm not upset. I find it flattering actually." He said laughing as he got up to stretch. "But I won't bring it up again if it makes you feel better." Stan sighed before turning around to face him, he was still fidgeting so Kyle figured he was still having issues even if it was as visible as before.

"Let's uh, go get breakfast, I can smell someone's cooking downstairs." Stan said avoiding Kyle's eye contact as he hobbled out of the room awkwardly. As the two of them walked downstairs they found Mrs. Marsh still looking exhausted but smiling cooking breakfast. His father was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper, Stan had told Kyle it was because they looked for odd disappearances or mysterious deaths as signs of a shell.

"Morning boys!" Sharon called to the two boys as they stepped into the kitchen. She crinkled her nose as they stepped nearer. "You two need to shower as soon as you are done eating!" She said turning away from the rank stench from the two very dirty boys.

"Stanley are you feeling alright?" His father asked arching an eyebrow over his newspaper. "You seem very...stiff?" His son seemed to be standing straighter and awkwardly. His son was about to answer when his friend stepped in smirking.

"Oh just some morning stiffness dad, can i call you dad? You know how it is with these boys getting too excited." Kyle joked as he sat down, Stan turned almost the same shade as Kyle's hair. Randy just nodded and gave an 'uh huh' and went back to his newspaper and coffee. Stan's mother whipped around and looked like it was Christmas.

"Kyle dear then i must insist you call me mom!" She said slamming her hands down on the table. Both boys jumped at her sudden energy but Randy just reached out and caught his food that almost had fallen onto the floor without batting an eye.

"Uhh, sure Mrs. Mar- uhh mom." Kyle said bashfully, his joke at Stan's expense may have backfired on him a bit.

"Listen mom, about this whole Kyle and me dating thing-" Stan started, determined to correct this whole misunderstanding.

"Oh Stanley, you have both mine and your father's support! We are so happy that you have someone like Kyle to support you! So many things make sense now!" His mother continued to rant in her own world. Stan's dad lowered his newspaper and looked at the boys.

"Now boys while i do support you, don't think this means you can slack on your training and spend all your time fooling around in Stan's rules. You still need to train, and get a good night's sleep every night." His father reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a couple twenties and handed them to Stan. "Heres some money, I'm so proud of you son." Stan and Kyle just stared at each other dumbfounded. They both sighed and realised that they would never convince these two oblivious but well meaning parents, and they'd just have to go with it for now.

Later at Jimbo's after a much needed shower…

Stan and Kyle were at it full force as soon as they began. They'd already run five miles and done half a dozen sets of push ups at various points during the run. Kyle was winded but after being subjected to this training for nearly a month now he was getting use to Stan's pace. They moved onto weapons with Kyle mostly on the defense, Stan decided to force him to defend himself against someone who was obviously more powerful and skilled, so that he'd be better prepared to deal with the likes of Cartman. "Don't try to beat me with force! I'm stronger, you have to be smarter, faster!" Stan said attacking repeatedly and not relenting when Kyle retreated, he was using thrusts as often as he could. From what Stan could tell from the short encounter, Cartman was fast but not impossibly so, his strength and the strange extension of his limbs were the things they had to worry about. He could strike farther than you expected with far more force than his frame should allow. Not that that was unusual for a revenant, if that is what Cartman truly was. His durability was what worried Stan, the damage he had sustained should have been enough to fell or at least wound most revenants, and none should have been able to break his sword with sheer force. Revenants strength could vary but never had he heard of one being so resilient to damage. Perhaps he'd been protected by the warlock's magic?

"Got ya!" Kyle shouted, bringing Stan out of his thoughts just in time to avoid being swept off his feet by Kyle's cane. "Aww shit! I thought I had you that time!" Kyle cursed fending off two more thrusts from Stan who was smirking.

"You are learning, good instincts striking while I was distracted!" Stan said smirking, Kyle was going to be an good hunter some day.

"Thanks! Care to tell me" Kyle said grunting as he fended off a thrust from Stan. "What exactly is distracting you today?" Kyle said making a thrust of his own with the crook of his cane reaching for Stan's wrist.

"Just thinking about our encounter with Cartman." Stan said, spinning his shinai in his hand and knocking the crook of Kyle's cane away with the hilt. "His strength and durability were on a completely different level than any revenant i've ever heard of." Stan said dropping to a crouch and slashing at Kyle's shins in an attempt to surprise him, but the boy was learning and leapt out of instinct and swung down overheard at Stan, who was forced to parry rather than follow up with another attack. "Revenants become stronger the longer they exist, but i've never heard of one being able to shrug off being stabbed like that, or who could break a sword enchanted by my mother." Kyle stopped then.

"So how do we even kill something like that?" Kyle said grimacing at the thought of having to kill someone who was once their friend. He now understood why Stan didn't wear his glasses on jobs. Seeing clearly the pain on the face of a former friend would be a massive burden to bare. Stan frowned too, his line of thought moving down a similar path. The boys stood in ready stances across from each other as they spoke.

"I'm not sure, we have to hope that his durability has some sort of limit, or that he has some sort of weakness at the least. Perhaps if we do enough damage he won't be able to recover. There is also the possibility of him being protected by the Warlock's magic…" Stan said, which troubling enough as a Warlock is, this one presented a new problem.

"Is something like that possible? Can they make a revenant stronger?" Kyle asked, he still didn't know very much about the darker side of magic.

"Yes, it is very possible to make a shell or a revenant or any of their various forms stronger. But it would take a very powerful mage to be able to empower a revenant the way Cartman was." Stan moved on Kyle striking horizontally from his right shoulder to left hip. Kyle, not caught off guard stepped towards Stan's right, caught and pushed Stan's attack away with his Cane before lashing out with a side kick, just like Stan taught him. Stan was surprised at the use of something he had only just taught Kyle and how much it broke from Kyle's usual movements. He only barely had time to avoid a direct hit and rotated his hips bringing his right side back so that Kyle's strike only glanced off of him. Or so he thought.

"_Push!" _Kyle yelled as his heel made contact with Stan's hip. Stan felt the rush of magic too late and was spun around like a top, it was a wonder he didn't lose his balance, but it didn't matter as the moment he stopped Kyle had caught his ankle with his cane and pulled it out from under him dropping him to the dirt. They both just sat there staring at each other for a long time before Stan broke into the biggest smile Kyle had probably ever seen.

"Dude! That was incredible!" The pride in Stan's voice couldn't be missed. He had planned to start having Kyle work using magic into his fighting in a week or two, the fact that he had done it on his own and instinctively forcing Stan to change his earlier assessment of his best friend. Kyle would be an amazing hunter.

"Sorry about suddenly just using magic on you...it was kind of unfair, but I thought the only way I could beat you would be to do something you didn't expect." Kyle said smiling bashfully as he helped his friend up out of the dirt. Stan shook his head though still smiling wide.

"No! Don't think that way, we are training to save our lives, in a real battle there won't be any unfair moves, just survival. And that skill you just showed is one that i was hoping to bring up in a few weeks anyway. And you just went and had to show off. I'm proud of you dude!" He said patting Kyle on the back as he went to get some water. As he did he took off his jacket and threw it over the fence. "But you know what this means now don't you?" Kyle just looked at him dumbfounded.

"What?" Kyle asked unsure. Stan smiled evilly.

"It means I can't hold back anymore. Starting tomorrow I'm going to come at you full force. You'll have to put everything you've learned into practice against me if you don't wanna get hurt." Kyle turned white at this. He didn't think he'd have a chance of beating Stan if he went full force and he wasn't looking forward to the bruises.

"Are you sure dude? I only knocked you down once." Kyle said sounding a bit worried. Stan wouldn't admit it but he'd been going at about seventy five percent today. He'd mostly been holding back his speed but not holding back his technique or strength as much. If he was to have any hope of beating Kyle while he used magic he wouldn't have a choice but to go full speed.

"You'll only improve by doing things you think that you can't." Stan said stepping out of the ring. "Alright let's celebrate this new level of training. We'll call it a day here, let's go get some food. My mother is going to teach you how to use your aura as a barrier. An indispensable ability for every hunter, and the reason I always wear magic gear. Since I can't make my own." Stan said pulling out his phone to ask his father to come pick them up and drop them off for something to eat.

At Qdoba, half an hour later…

"Dude, I am starving!" Kyle exclaimed, he was planning on getting at least six tacos and some nachos and queso.

"Me too man, I am definitely getting a burrito, even if they got rid of my favorite flavor…" Stan grumbled, still butt hurt about them getting rid of their ancho-bbq flavor he had fallen for when he first had Qdoba. As they got to register Kyle turned around and pointed to Stan snickering.

"My boyfriend here will pay for it!" He said oh so sweetly looking to Stan who just blinked missing the obvious dig.

"Oh right!" He said as the cashier gushed about how cute it was. Stan fished out the money his father had given him earlier that day and paid for their meals. Kyle laughed as the walked to their table.

"Hey maybe this you being my boyfriend thing isn't so bad if you are going to be paying for my meals." Stan looked like a deer in the headlights as he realized finally what the cashier had been talking about. He turned bright read and Kyle just laughed harder. Stan couldn't help but notice Kyle's voice had gotten a bit deeper recently, it was still higher than Stan's but it was overly sweet like Butters and usually had a sarcastic edge to it. Stan shook himself from his thoughts as he noticed his friend still talking. "...double date with Kenny and Butters." Kyle was saying, Stan in an effort to look like he was paying attention just shook his head and agreed.

"Yea sure that sounds fun." He smiled at Kyle who arched his eyebrow and looked up from Stan's phone that he had been pretty much monopolizing since his had been broken.

"Ok i'll tell Butters we are in then." Kyle said typing away, Stan just then realized he had no idea what he had just agreed to. He sighed and then proceeded to devour his burrito as Kyle laughed at him taking small bites of his tacos.

At Kenny and Butters' place…

"Oh boy! Lookie Ken, Kyle said Stan and him are in for a double date!" Butters said bouncing on the couch staring at the screen of his cell phone as they watched some romantic comedy the smaller blond had been dying to see but now had spent more time texting Kyle about some fun double date he was trying to plan. Kenny was pretty sure Stan had agreed because he wasn't paying attention like usual. He shook his head, he wasn't going to complain. He was going to enjoy messing with his two favorite overly close friends. He smiled wickedly and Butters just looked at him curiously.

At Stan's house later that night…

Kyle was practicing making a barrier and having different objects thrown or swung at him. Stan was currently swatting at him with a broom. His barrier was certainly slowing down the objects but not stopping them. It was more like they were hitting water or a strong breeze pushing the opposite direction as opposed to the solid wall of force it should be. "This is harder than I thought" Kyle said frowning. The magic itself seemed fairly simple but the focus for it was harder than creating flame or moving an object for some reason.

"You'll get it eventually dude, not everything is going to come to you easily." Stan said holding the broom on his shoulder the way he usually does his sword.

"He's right Kyle, every mage has things they are better at and also things they are worse at. This may just be one of your weak areas, though it is far too early to tell." Sharon said resting in her bathrobe drinking some coffee, she still looked exhausted but maybe not as much as before. Just then the door opened and in wheeled grandpa Marsh. "Oh hey dad." She said as he closed the door.

"Hey there Shelly. What did I miss?" He said rolling across the floor slowly.

"It's Sharon dad, and not much." She said shaking her head at the old timer, she wasn't sure exactly how old he really was, and she wasn't sure anyone really did. But it was widely accepted he was easily the oldest hunter alive, possibly the oldest person alive. "Oh!" She said suddenly remembering something. "You're looking at South Park's new power couple!" pointing to the two boys who both froze and looked over at the old man who just pursed his lips together and squinted. He rolled up to Kyle slowly.

"Back in my day we wouldn't accept this sort of thing…" He started fishing in his pocket for something and pulled out some quarters. "But we live in a better time now, I love you both, here's some money." He put fifty cents in each of their hands and rolled away to the kitchen to talk to Randy. Both boys just stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. Even Sharon was giggling from her seat.

"Well I guess we are about done then." Sharon said to the boys. Stan nodded and began walking away to put the broom back when he noticed Kyle heading for the stairs looking a bit disappointed in his progress. Stan could see he wasn't off his guard and suddenly had a crazy idea, he just hoped he wouldn't regret it later.

"Hey Kyle, think fast!" Stan said as he flicked his wrist towards Kyle fast as lightning, the other boy's head whipped towards Stan and both his hands went up in front of him as two shining silver objects flew at him in a blur. Both objects struck, but they didn't hit Kyle, they ricocheted violently off of an invisible field just short of Kyle's chest. They flew away with such force that both Stan and his mother dove for cover. One coin shot through the tv causing it to fizzle and spark and another broke several vases and a mirror on the mantle.

"The hell is going on in here?!" Randy yelled running out of the kitchen with a grumbling Marvin behind him. Everyone just stared at Kyle who stared back dumbfounded. He hadn't been able to reflect a single attack until that moment. Stan just laid on the ground hands over his head smiling wide.

"Told you." He said.

Authors Note - SO WOOO! Long chapter to reward my loyal readers who haven't given up on me!. I am back and typing this up on my tablet was amazing. I can focus so much better without all my games on my PC distracting me. So did ya miss me? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And like i said, those revisions are coming down the pipe, but first i want to get this story flowing again. So thought i'd start off with an extra long chapter. Oh and just as a little side note, my story now has more words than the first Harry Potter book. Feeling pretty proud of myself right now. Never had a story this long before.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer - I do not own South Park, i wish i did but i don't sooooo don't sue me bro…

Author's Note - What is this? Another chapter without a nine month break? Yes you are not drunk/hallucinating(though you'd probably be having more fun if you were) I can't sleep so instead of sitting in bed restless i figured i might as well start working on the next chapter for you guys.

**Chapter 23**

The next day at Jimbo's house…

Stan and Kyle were sparring lightly again, not going all out just yet. Stan just wanted to get Kyle warmed up before he told him to cut loose and see what he could do. "How ya feeling this morning dude?" Stan asked his friend as they traded blows.

"Pretty good, still not sure how confident I am with making a barrier at the moment. But otherwise feeling pretty good." Kyle replied, in his head the events of his accidental success replayed. He tried to grab hold of that feeling again. Stan moved in for a thrust and Kyle tried to use the same power as the night before. Stan's shinai shuddered for a moment before being thrown off to the left slightly but still striking Kyle in the shoulder. "Shit!" Kyle hissed jumping back.

"Well not perfect but you deflected from a vital point to area that would have only caused a flesh wound, a crippling one, but not lethal necessarily. certainly better than the alternative." Stan said backing up to give Kyle some space. "So how about it. Ready to go all out? See what you can do against me at full strength?" Stan was curious to see how he'd hold up against Kyle once he started using magic against him. His friend fidgeted for a moment.

"Sure, what the hell." He finally sighed and took a ready stance.

"Don't use any magic that would be lethal obviously, but other than that, don't hold back dude. You're objective is to fight until one of us can't continue." Stan said taking on a more determined look and a slightly different stance than Kyle had seen him use before. Kyle saw the cold look overtake Stan's eyes and he knew his friend was serious.

"Ok then let's do this!" Kyle shouted rushing at Stan. "_Push!"_ He swung his cane upward in a similar motion to an uppercut. Stan blocked horizontally and seemed to lean forward at the same time as jumping off the ground. Kyle's attack lifted Stan up into the air, he used the moment from his jump and the downward force of his block to flip end over end in the air and land behind Kyle, nearly back to back. Kyle spun thrusting the straight end of his cane out behind him thinking to catch Stan. But he wasn't there. Stan had spun at exactly the same speed as Kyle was still behind him. Kyle didn't realize this until he felt the sharp crack of a shinai against his temple and he dropped.

"Shit, you ok dude?" Stan asked his shinai on his shoulder. Kyle's head spun but he wasn't sure if it had been the blow or the speed that Stan had moved.

"Are you sure you can't use magic?" Kyle asked standing up and dusting himself off. "I can barely see you move when you fight serious." Stan smirked. Glad he could still amaze his best friend. He figured that wouldn't last forever as his own skills improved and eventually eclipsed Stan's but he would enjoy it while he could.

"Hah, yea I can't even move a hershey kiss across the room, most I can do is make it shake a little bit. That was all physical effort just now." Stan said taking a ready stance again. Kyle did the same. "When you're ready."

A few days later at Jimbo's farm...

"Rah!" Kyle rushed forward lashing with his cane. He hoped to catch Stan off guard with his change of tactics. Stan though was ready and caught the strike close to the guard and pushed the strike wide. Kicking out and catching Kyle in his forward leg causing him to crumpled and tumble across the ground. Kyle stopped his tumble on his hands and knees and scrambled forward anticipating a strike from Stan, a strike he barely avoided. "_Gust!" _Kyle yelled whipping around his hand outstretched toward Stan who instinctively covered his face as a blast of dust and dirt slammed into him. He dove out of the cloud of dust to Kyle's right. The red head boy rushed ahead towards Stan, the straight end of the cane aimed at his chest. Stan was still choking on dust just as Kyle came within arm's length. Stan cracked an eye open and in the same instant slapped Kyle's attack up into the air ripping his cane from his hands. Stan didn't give Kyle a moment to recover and brought his sword straight back down with a crack against Kyle's head. The redhead slumped almost immediately, ears ringing from the jarring strike. He vaguely heard Stan try and ask him if he was ok through his coughing fits.

"Dude ***cough*** are you ***cough*** OK? ***cough*** mother ***cough*** fucker" Stan finished as he went into a hacking fit and began spitting into the grass off to the side. Kyle stumbled getting up, he could feel a slight headache building in his temple by this point. He might have to see a doctor after all these blows to the head.

"Ugh, i'm fine dude, how's the ground taste?" Kyle said trying to sound cocky, he only came off as tired and a bit woozy though. He was disappointed, he thought he'd finally had Stan that time. They had been training like this for several days, the conditioning had been cut back a bit, but the sparring had gone up a notch since Kyle started using magic. That had been by far the closest he had come to beating Stan so far. Stan would agree with that assessment at that moment. That had been a close one, he had barely had enough time to react to Kyle's attack and only pure instinct had stopped the strike from landing. If Kyle had more training he probably would have kept hold of his weapon or even turned Stan's clumsy moves aside. Suffice it to say Stan had gotten lucky that time.

"Like victory actually." Stan said smirking and wiping dirt from from his cheeks. "Ready to call it a day? It is getting late."

"What? Already, I almost had you!" Kyle protested. He was sure today would be the day he beat Stan at least once. Stan just shook his head at the other boy. He thought about insisting they finish up and get Kyle back for his magic lessons, but he liked this confidence from Kyle and he wanted to encourage it.

"Alright then tough guy. One more shot at the champ." Stan said holding his sword on his shoulder as he did sometimes. Cocky, he wanted to egg Kyle on and see what he could do. The redheaded boy didn't seem to take the bait from Stan's taunt and took a guarded stance. "Whenever you-" Stan began but was cut off by Kyle's sudden outburst.

"_Move!" _Kyle shouted and pointed his cane at Stan for emphasis. The black haired boy seemed confused for only a split second before pebbles began to pelt him from Kyle's direction. He dodged left and right using his left arm to shield his eyes as he swatted away many but not all the projectiles with his sword. He swung his sword and across the ground in one powerful slash kicking up surprising amount of dust. Kyle couldn't see him and began to run out of projectiles. He decided to change tactics. "_Whirl!" _He said focusing on the dust Stan was trying to use as cover. It began to move violently like a small tornado. Inside Stan had his shirt pulled up over his mouth and nose and his eyes pinched shut. He knew it would be difficult fighting a mage, but Kyle was being brutal. Stan dove to the left suddenly and charged Kyle without stopping. It took Kyle a moment to realize Stan had moved due to his speed and because his focus had been on the dust tornado, that was a moment too long. Stan thrust his sword directly at Kyle's midsection with frightening speed. But it didn't connect. The tip stopped inches from his chest and the entire shinai quivered violently before exploding back at Stan violently. The blast sent him flying backwards out of the ring to skid on the ground. Kyle looked stunned for a moment before running over to Stan's Still form. "Holy shit dude! Are you ok?!" He was worried that he had accidentally gone overboard.

"Ow…" He groaned as he began picking himself up off the ground and spit out some grass and dust he'd picked up on his flight through the air. Stan hurt all over, he'd been pelted with pebbles and had welts all over he could feel it. His skin was scraped from the dust tornado and now his entire body ached after being thrown ragdoll out of the ring. His pupil had definitely benefitted from all the martial training. His reflexes and instincts were excellent. "Well done." Stan said simply, limping he walked over where his jacket and phone rested. He proceeded to call his dad and ask him to pick them up.

"We heading back now?" Kyle asked worried Stan was mad at him.

"Yea we are done for the day. And other than continuing your conditioning and helping you improve your reflexes, your training with me is done." Stan said slumping down sore all over. Kyle just looked at him confused.

"So no more sparring?" He asked, he had actually started to enjoy the challenged and liked working up a sweat from hard work, there were few things like it.

"Not with magic no. At least not against me." Stan said smiling weakly, Kyle could tell he was pretty hurt, he had really done a number on him. And now Stan didn't want to train with him anymore.

"I knew it, I went overboard didn't I? I am so sorry dude." Kyle said hanging his head. But Stan laughed and shook his head vigorously.

"Don't be! You did excellent! It just so happens that there is someone far better suited for teaching you to fight with magic and martial arts at the same time." He'll be taking over your main training from now on. So our training in the mornings will be shortened and you'll have a third trainer. And while you do that i'll get some of my own special training in. Kyle was intrigued by that. Stan's special training? And who would be the one to train Kyle, if it was someone new then it wasn't Mrs. Sharon, Randy perhaps? He was dying to know.

Back at Stan's house…

"Ok now listen up you whippersnapper!" Marvin Marsh yelled pacing back and forth in his wheelchair in in front of Kyle, waving his own cane he used to hit stuff with when it was in his way. "I've been a hunter for longer than Stan's dad has been alive and longer than even I can remember! So I will accept no backtalk from you, got it Kevin!?" He said stopping and facing Kyle.

"Kyle, and yes sir!" Kyle said correcting the elderly marsh. What happened next Kyle couldn't tell you. One moment he is standing looking down at Marvin, the next he is on his back his head spinning looking up at a the old man who was no longer in his wheelchair.

"I said no backtalk." The old man said. He began to hobble around using his cane. He cracked his back and groaned and then walked into the backyard motioning for Kyle to follow him. Stan tagged along eager to see how Kyle would fair.

"What are we going to be doing back here?" The redhead asked of the oldest Marsh.

"Training." Was all he said. He turned to face Kyle. "Well let's have it then." He said impatiently at Kyle who just looked at Stan for what to do.

"He wants you to attack him dude." Kyle just looked incredulously at the old man.

"I can't just attack a old ma-" He couldn't finish his sentence as the old man was gone. "The hell did he go?" Kyle asked looking around. He felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled in time to see the old man smile before he was flying through the air to land on his back.

"And that sonny boy is your first lesson." The old man said hobbling back into the house. Kyle just laid there dumbfounded as Stan walked up and looked down at him apologetically.

"Duuuude, the fuck just happened?" Kyle asked stunned as Stan pulled him back to his feat.

"The Invincible Marvin Marsh happened." Stan said laughing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Invincible?" Kyle asked incredulously, for all the time he had known Marvin he had just been an old man complaining about how he wasn't dead yet. Stan nodded before turning to head inside.

"Yea I don't really know the story, my parents and gramps don't talk about it, but apparently he did some really amazing stuff in the past. The hunters dubbed him the invincible and he is sort of a legend now." Stan said as they made their way inside and noticed Mrs. Sharon pulling a big turkey out of the oven.

"Hey mom, that looks delicious!" Kyle said laughing to himself after referring to Stan's mother as such. He could feel his friends glare on his back. Sharon turned towards him and smiled. "What's the occasion?" he asked as he headed towards the stairs.

"Well it is sort of a dual celebration, for one it is Thanksgiving." Both boys were surprised at this, they had completely lost track of time over the last month due to the nonstop training. But thinking about it for a moment it made sense that it was about that time.

"What is the other reason?" Stan asked suspicious of his mother now. She just smiled innocently.

"Why you and Kyle coming out to us dear!" She said setting the timer for the mashed potatoes. Kyle snickered at Stan from just outside the kitchen. He was going to enjoy playing this up at dinner to Stan's discomfort. What were friends for if not to make unnecessarily awkward moments for your friend?

"Mom seriously…" Stan started, pinching his nose as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Oh and Kyle dear, make sure you wash up real well. I don't want your mother to think i'm letting you become a hooligan!" Sharon said reaching under the counter for something. Kyle stuck his head back into the kitchen at that.

"Uhh what would make her think that?" Kyle asked suddenly. His eyes grew wide in horror as he guessed what was coming.

"Well it is a celebration of both of you dear, so of course your family will be joining us!" She said sweetly before shooing them upstairs to shower and change. Stan snickered all the way up the stairs, he was planning out his revenge even as they rounded the top step. Oh it was payback time for poor little Ky. Oh that was good one, he should definitely have a pet name for Kyle with the way he kept calling him Stanley in a mocking tone. Both boys were trying to figure out the best way to mess with and embarrass the other one more to distract from themselves. Tonight would be fun.

Authors note - So two chapters in two days! What a streak! Just kinda in the groove right now. Though i know this one is not nearly as long. I'd like some opinions on the fight sequences. Are they coherent enough? And as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

**ALWAYS REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

Disclaimer - I do not own South Park, i wish i did but i don't sooooo don't sue me bro…

Author's Note - So I definitely update faster if i get reviews, even if it's just saying you like it or hate it, please give me some kind of response about how you feel about the story! I mean I see you all viewing the chaps and then not reviewing! Authors are sustained by the feelings their readers send them in reviews don't cha know! Sorry about the wait, been busy with work and all sorts of junk over the last two weeks. But since the AC in my house doesn't seem to want to pull its weight i grabbed my tablet and moved downstairs where it is cooler.

**Chapter 24**

At the Marsh residence Thanksgiving night…

Stan lay on the floor of his bedroom dirty and bored waiting for Kyle to finish his shower. Considering his friend's habit of primping in hindsight he should have gone first. "Kyyyyyyle, hurry up!" Stan whined as he used his feet to slide across the carpet out into the hall and bump his head against the bathroom door. Several minutes more went by before he heard Kyle turn off the shower and step out. A moment later the door opened.

"Hey dude i didn't...bring...clothes..." Kyle said slowing his speech and lowering his sight till he was looking at his friend, whose face was now beet red. Kyle had walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and nothing else. And with where Kyle was standing over Stan. They stood like that for a long moment before Kyle's face turned red in anger and embarrassment and kicked Stan in the head and rushing across the hall to Stan's room and slamming the door.

"Dude! Kyle I'm sorry!" Stan said jumping up and moving to follow his friend but his door was locked. He was probably going to pay for that for a while. Kyle never felt comfortable about his naked body, and Stan had just gotten a very big eyeful. Stan sighed and made his way into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. As he shed his dirty clothes and turned on the water he realized he was breathing heavy and his heart was beating just a touch fast. He just shook his head though, probably just from being kicked in the head and then jumping up so quickly.

"Ugh why does shit like that have to happen to me…" Kyle had collapsed to the floor in a tight ball as soon as he had gotten into Stan's room. His had just gotten the equivalent of an upskirt look at him without anything on. They were close as any friends but he never let Stan see him naked. Something about it always made him nervous and self conscious. This was not a good start to a night bound to be filled with awkward questions from his mother about their 'relationship'. "I don't wanna go to dinner…" he whined and tried to think of the best way to get out of attending, maybe play sick? No that wouldn't work his mother and Mrs. Sharon would faun over him and it would be so much worse. "I probably should move up onto our...bed…" He said after a few minutes of laying on the floor he crawled up onto Stan's bed. He froze as he laid his head down on his pillow. Our. He had said our. When did this bed become partly his? When had that thought become normal to him? He knew he'd been slept over here every day for a month but it wasn't like they'd never slept in the same bed before. Why was it different now? A knock threw him out of his thoughts.

"Hey dude?" Stan called from the other side of the door. "Kyle? You still mad at me dude? I'm really sorry! I was just being stupid...but now i'm the one standing in the hallway with just a towel. If you could at least throw me a pair of pants…?" Stan asked. He heard some rustling and what sounded like tripping from the other side of the door for several moments before he heard the door unlock and a fully dressed Kyle opened the door walked past him and pushed him in. The door shut quickly behind Stan and he was alone in his room. "Yep, he's mad." Stan sighed and started digging for a shirt and some pants in his messy room.

"Smooth Kyle…" The redhead sighed leaning against the other side of the door for a moment before making his way down to see if Mrs. Sharon needed anymore help. Now Stan is going to think you are a complete spazz.

At Kenny and Butters house…

Kenny and Butters were sitting on the floor of their living room with their backs to the sofa, Kenny's thanksgiving meal set out on the coffee table in front of them. Butters usually did most of the cooking, but something he never got over as a kid was not having a big holiday meal. He swore that when he had his own family he would cook one every holiday. And Butters was just about his only family. So it became a tradition that every year he would cook them a special meal, them and one other special someone to Kenny. His head swung to the door and he bolted up at the sound of the door bell. "Calm down Ken, she's not going anywhere!" Butters laughed sipping some tea he had made. Kenny ripped the door open with a big smile on his face for the only person who could possibly rival his love for Butters. A ten year old girl and her guardian were standing on the front porch.

"Hey Karen."

At the Testaburgers...

Wendy thought she shouldn't be slacking off at the moment, but she had never had a chance to cook by hand before, and never beside her mother. She and her mother laughed and talked as she made mistakes, another new thing for her. It would take some getting use to reading directions. She giggled listening to her dad grumble about sports on the tv in the other room. "What was that sweetie?" her _Mom _asked her.

"Nothing mom!" She said practically skipping out of the room to her father and giving him a hug. Being a human was wonderful she thought. So full of wild emotions barely bound by reason. And in this moment she was one of them and it was everything she had ever wanted.

"What was that for dear?" Her burly father asked, hugging her back carefully. He looked to his wife in the kitchen and quirked an eyebrow, she just smiled and shrugged.

"No reason i just wanted to." Wendy said picking herself up and walking back into the kitchen to help her mother. No matter what was going to happen a month from now, she wouldn't waste this night.

At the Marshes table…

Kyle and Stan were at the head of the table, with each boy's family to their right and left respectively. Kyle's mother sat to his immediate right, followed by his father and younger brother. To Stan's left was his mother, followed by his father and then grandfather at the end. They sat mostly in silence for the first five minutes or so, only interrupted by the clank of a dish or the scrape of a utensil on a plate. "Sooooo…" Ike started turning to smile at Kyle wickedly. "You're like gay now?"

"Wah...I'm...you little…" Kyle stuttered, turning red as the four parents at the table all focused on him. He felt light headed and dizzy almost instantly replacing his anger.

"When did you and little Stanley become a couple Kyle?" His mother asked sweetly, she was far too focused on her oldest to correct her youngest's blunt questions. Kyle's eyes darted from one adult face to the other. He thought training with Stan had been hard until that very moment.

"Yes Kyle dear, i am interested in when it became official too! I know you two had been close, and Wendy and i had even wondered if perhaps Stan had been cheating with you…" Her head turned towards Stan whose mouth was currently full of food. He looked up like a dear in the headlights at her angry expression. "Oh and we will be having a discussion about that soon enough young man, cheating is serious business!" She snapped and then went back to her sweat tone. "But i don't blame you Kyle dear, and i don't think Wendy does either. How could you do anything but follow your heart?" She was practically giggling at the thought of her son having a secret affair with his best friend behind his girlfriend's back.

"Well it certainly explains a few things…" Randy said taking a sip of his beer. Jerald turned to him with a questioning look.

"Like what?" He asked cracking open his own beer. Oh boy, Stan and Kyle thought. Whenever these two drank together it never led to anything good for them.

"Well like the boys not needing a sleeping bag or a cot when they have their little sleepovers." Randy said as he passed the mashed potatoes to his elderly father. The two women looked at him for a moment confused, but you could see the realization on their face when they put two and two together.

"How long has this been going on boys!?" Kyle's mother asked quickly, worried now for her son's virginity.

"Have you boy's been using protection?" Stan's mother chimed in. Both boys were utterly horrified at this moment. Things had gone so much worse than they ever expected. They looked at each other then, and nodded. There would be a truce this day, or neither would live to see another.

"Mrs. Broflovski, I assure you, Kyle and I have not engaged in any sort of sexual relationship. We have only been going on dates for about a month now." Stan said, putting on his very best mother slaying tone. The one he always used on Kyle's mom to convince her to let her son do things, by appearing to be more mature than he was.

"Yea mom, Mrs. Sharon! We haven't even kissed. We don't know exactly where this is going." Kyle said, hoping Stan would pick up on where he was going with this. Stan did and quickly continued where his best friend had left off. They were use to working in unison like this to convince their parents of things that may be a little untrue. Each would simply play along with whatever the other said, trusting that the other person had a plan and would steer the conversation where it needed to go.

"Yea, neither of us are really sure of our feelings, maybe we aren't right for each other but we-" Stan began before being cut off by both mothers.

"Nonsense!" they said almost in unison.

"You boys have been meant for each other since you were born!" Kyle's mother shrieked putting both Stan and Kyle on the defensive. Sharon nodded her head before chiming in.

"I know! Remember when they played house when they were little? They would take turn being the mommy and daddy?" She giggled with the other woman as Stan and Kyle realized they had never before had to convince both families together at the same time. The enemy was far more powerful than they believed. They looked at each other for a moment, nodding again to confirm giving it another try.

"People aren't so simple though. What if Stan and I just find out we don't work as anything more than best friends?" Kyle asked the two women. Both fathers were well into their third beers and talking about sports, oblivious to the ongoing battle between the other four. Ike was snickering at his end of the table and eating up all the devilled eggs while no one was looking.

"Or what if i'm not really into guys in general?" Stan said "I mean, i've only ever had one girlfriend and i've never thought about another guy before…" he said shrugging.

"Stanley! There is nothing wrong with your having feelings for Kyle! And love has very little to do with gender anyway! And here i thought your generation was more accepting of that." Sharon said shaking her head at her son.

"I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR KYLE!" Stan said slamming his fist on the table frustrated. This caused all the conversations at the table to instantly come to a halt, even Ike and grandpa marsh stopped to look his way. You could almost hear the screeching tires. His mother was going to be nearly impossible to overcome. He looked to Kyle for assistance when all he got was silence. Kyle wasn't paying attention though. He had a sad look on his face and was playing with his food. Something Stan had said had brought him down. He wasn't sure what it was but he had felt a pang in his chest when he'd said it. He felt suddenly sick and exhausted at the same time and didn't want to sit through this dinner anymore.

"Umm, I'm not feeling so well, if you'll excuse me." Kyle said pushing back from the table and quickly running out of the room. All eyes turned from Kyle's retreating form to glare at Stan who had his hands up in front of him in a surrendering posture.

"Stanley! What do you have to say for yourself!" His mother screeched at him.

"Shit…" Was all Stan said.

At the McCormick and Stotch residence…

Karen was sitting on Butters' lap. Kenny couldn't stop from staring at how cute his two favorite people were together. He'd never admit it, but Kenny was a bit of siscon. He spoiled her as much as he could. Sending her presents and called her almost every day. She'd gone to live with a very wealthy foster family after the incident with his own family a few years ago. She lived in Denver so he didn't get to see her in person very often. But he got her on her birthday and on some holidays. He always acted like a spaz when the occasion happened. He would take pictures of her relentlessly and do whatever she wanted to do. "Kenny, stop taking pictures and eat!" She said shooing him away. Butters just giggled and took a bite of his cornbread.

"Alright alright!" Kenny said setting the camera down on the tv stand and moving to sit next two his boyfriend and precious sister. Who had also taken quite a liking to Butters. She said he was the only one who saw what she saw in Kenny, so he was the only one she would give her brother to. He was pretty sure their roles were supposed to be reversed, but he didn't mind. Butters adored Karen, he said he'd always wanted a little sister. And he loved the way she adored everything Kenny did, and all the embarrassing stories of when they were younger how he would watch out for the both of them. That was probably how they had bonded. Kenny had been looking out for the two of them for as long as he could remember. His mood dropped when he realized he had failed both of them immensely.

"Ken?" Butters asked looking at him knowingly. "Get over here and cuddle with me and your sister!" The little blond said pulling Kenny in close. They were probably going to get food everywhere but he didn't care. These were the days he lived for. Someday he hoped Karen could come live with them, but for now she was safer with her foster family, she was marked in the incident a few years ago similarly to Butters. The family that had adopted her were powerful hunters and she was safer there than anywhere else in the world. Especially with him.

"So troublemaker, what do you want to do when we finish eating?" Kenny said, messing up Karen's already messy short hair. She had become quite the tomboy in the last couple years. And he could tell she was getting more than enough exercise, probably hunter training he thought sadly. He knew she would need it but wished that at least one of them could have had a normal childhood.

"Zootopia?" She said smiling brightly. Kenny laughed. She was obsessed with that movie. She watched it almost once a day he was sure.

"Ohhh i haven't seen that one yet!" Butters said, she turned to him and gave him the most horrified look Kenny had ever seen.

"It can't wait till after dinner! We are watching it while we eat!" She said scrambling up running over to her backpack by the door, sliding across part of the carpet. She fished the dvd out of her bag and ran back to the tv. She had become obsessed with Disney late in life. They couldn't really afford the movies with their birth parents. But she had more than made up for it in the past couple years and you'd never know she hadn't grown up on it.

"Alright, don't hurt yourself kiddo." Kenny said grabbing some turkey and slathering them with mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce.

"I see a lot of you in her." Butters whispered into Kenny's ear. He quirked an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend.

"Not too much I hope." Kenny replied, eliciting a laugh from Butters.

"I don't know, I can't think of a better person to take after at the moment." Butters said softly laying his head on Kenny's shoulder. Karen plopped down between them forcing Butters to lay his head on top of her's, he wrapped one arm around her and Kenny wrapped his arm around both of them.

"Here we go!" Karen said giggling and snuggling into the warmth. This was her favorite place to be. This made things feel normal. Kenny glanced down at her from the corner of his eye. Now that Butters mentioned it, Karen did resemble him. Her short messy hair, though brown, was almost strand for strand the same messy look he wore. And she wore torn jeans most of the time and an orange parka. How had he not noticed it before? She had styled her look after him. She was only what? Ten? Almost eleven? She even had his sarcasm and perverted humor. His sister might miss him more than he realized. He pulled them tighter.

At the Testaburgers house…

They had finished dinner a few hours ago. The three of them sat in the living room on their couch. The two parents to either side of Wendy who had insisted on holding their hands. She hadn't been able to enjoy such tactile sensations before and wanted to catch up on them. Her father had built a fire and they had the Iron Giant on. Her dad was a huge softy and was tearing up while his wife and daughter poked fun at him. Wendy smiled sadly as the hours ticked by. She didn't want the night to end and she knew it was back to business tomorrow. "Good night!" She said a few hours later to both her weary eyed parents and made her way to her own room.

"Good night dear…" Her father said partly slurring his words from both alcohol and exhaustion. Wendy shut the door of her room and locked it then began laying out the clothing and items she would need tomorrow. She had a lot of work to do and she'd wasted too much time moping over Stan and her parents the past month. She need to play catch up.

AN - **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

Sorry this chapter was so light on dialogue. Hope it was good and that you all don't hate it too much! But seriously! Please favorite and review if you like this story! Even if it is just a smiley, i can't tell if people are just reading my story and being like "Da fuq is this shite!?" Soooooo hopefully you don't send that in a review but if you do i won't blame you!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer - I don't own south park, never will...don't sue me bro…

AN - Woo passed 5000 views with the last chapter! Let's keep that going!

and let me know what you guys think about this story. Am i too inconsistent on some aspects of the story? I feel like there are little things i messed up at the beginning that are going to plague this story later on. But well i didn't plan this out very well ^^; kinda just daydream about it when i'm bored so yea...on with the story?

**Chapter 25**

At the Marsh's house…

"Kyle wait!" Stan yelled rushing out of the kitchen to follow him. As he exited the kitchen he just caught the front door closing. He ran towards it grabbing his leather jacket off the banister, whipping it around behind him and slid his arms into it as he went. "Dude wait up!" Stan yelled seeing the red patch of hair disappear around the corner at the end of the street. Stan burst after him. Stan caught up with him at Starks pond, he was sitting on the bench with his head down. Even from where he stood several yards away, Stan could see he was shivering. Stan sighed as he approached behind him silently, taking off his Jacket and wrapping it around his friend from behind, surprising the other boy.

"Stan?" Kyle said, sniffing he looked up. His eyes were red and his teeth chattering.

"Dude, you're a mess." Stan said laughing but with a sad look in his eyes and brought his fist down on top of Kyle's head playfully. Kyle said nothing and put his head back down pulling the jacket tighter around his shoulders. Stan walked around the bench and slid down onto the cold damp wood next to Kyle. "Wanna tell me what's bothering you?" he asked, looking up at the night sky and wishing he'd grabbed Kyle's jacket alongside his own, because now he was freezing. Kyle shook his head wordlessly, or at least Stan assumed that was probably what he had done. "Dude if you don't tell me what I did, I can't exactly apologize for it can i?"

"You didn't do anything wrong…" Kyle said, almost too quiet for Stan to hear.

"He speaks!" Stan said looking over at his friend who was bent over his own knees looking at the ground mostly covered by Stan's very warm looking jacket. "You say that, but your reaction to the dinner conversations say's otherwise."

"It's nothing don't worry about it." Kyle began, Stan could already tell he was just going to be stubborn about this. "I just want to be alone for a while." Kyle said jumping up and beginning to walk away. Still covered by Stan's jacket. Kyle had to admit it was warm, and he liked the way it smelled. Like leather, and Stan. That thought made Kyle turn red embarrassingly.

"Dude, you know that isn't going to happen." Stan said, hopping to his feet and trotting to catch up and walk beside his friend in silence. "You can be alone, but i'm going to be there next to you." Stan said with a smirk.

"That kind of defeats the purpose…" Kyle said after a moment. He wouldn't look in Stan's direction and they just walked around the town taking random turns. Kyle was sure Stan would get too cold to follow him, since he'd given him his jacket. "Go home, before you freeze to death, dumbass." Kyle said huffing and walking a bit faster.

"Says the dumbass who ran out of the house at night without his jacket, that was hanging on the banister by the very door he left from." Stan said dryly. he was worried about Kyle, but he wasn't going to let him off easily. "Dude, you can't just mope out here all night walking the empty streets."

"Why not?" Kyle hissed. "It's not like i'm in danger from any idiots who try to jump me." To make his point more clear Kyle glared in Stan's direction and whispered something, a strong gust of wind kicking up some leaves and chilling him to the bone. What a dick, now Stan was getting pissed.

"I'm not worried about you getting mugged and you know it. It isn't safe out here at night alone, unarmed, even as skilled as you are. You aren't ready to fight shells alone, let alone whatever that warlock might have up his sleeves. Just because he's followed Cartman's agreement so far does not mean he will stick by it." Stan said hoping to catch Kyle with some simplistically airtight logic. Kyle just shrugged it off. And then stabbed a dagger into Stan's heart.

"So what? Doesn't that make it even more dangerous for you to be out here then? Since you've got no magic, you're useless without your weapon." Kyle stopped at that and covered his mouth turning to his friend who had stopped following him. He had a very defeated look on his face. "Stan I'm sorry i didn't me-" Stan put his hand up for him to stop.

"No it's ok. You're right. It is dangerous for me to be out without my weapon, i don't even have the magic items my mother gave me to store them. I would be almost completely helpless if i were attacked by a shell right now." Stan walked up to Kyle purposefully. Grabbed ahold of him and hugged him tight. "But i am not leaving you out here alone. Got it?" he asked as he pushed Kyle back to arm's length to look him in the eyes. He noted Kyle's face was bright red and his eyes were wide.

"Y-yea i g-got it." Kyle said tripping over his words. He must be colder than Stan had originally thought.

"Now either we both go back to my house now, or you need to create some fucking fire, because dude i'm freezing my ass off out here." Stan said suddenly unable to keep himself from shivering. Kyle realized how pale Stan was suddenly and took off the jacket and through it around Stan quickly. Kyle pushed in closely to him and held his hands up between them.

"_Warm"_ he muttered quietly and focused a small portion of his power, it didn't make any visual signs except for a small rustle of their hair and clothes, but Stan instantly felt flooded with warmth. He was surprised by how similar it felt to Kyle's own warmth when they were in bed together. Stan's head shot up at that thought and he stepped back laughing nervously.

"Wow...that was great dude, haha wish i'd known you could do that before…" Stan said spinning on his heel and walking back towards his house. He could hear Kyle's footsteps behind him so he didn't have to worry about fighting with him to come back at the moment. He had felt a strange tingle in his spine when he'd thought about Kyle and him in bed. It was definitely not something he'd felt before. It had surprised him, and now he felt like he wouldn't be able to look Kyle in the face for some reason. As they walked back in silence, Kyle suddenly stopped and Stan turned to see what was wrong. Kyle was looking at him with an expression he didn't recognize. "Dude, what is it?" He asked, about to take a step back towards Kyle.

"Stan, how do you feel about me?"

At Butters' and Kenny's house…

The movie had ended a few hours ago and Karen had passed out almost immediately. Kenny and Butters wrapped her in a blanket and laid her on the couch and turned off the lights. They laid on the floor where they wouldn't be stepped on, should she get up. But they didn't want to leave her alone. Kenny had little trouble getting comfortable sleeping on the clean carpet. He'd slept on much worse. Butters curled up to his right side and soon after latching onto him was out cold. This left Kenny alone with his thoughts, surrounded by the two people he loved most, and the two people he had hurt the most. He'd caused the deaths of both his own and Butters parents. He had almost lost both Karen and Butters too. He brought nothing but heartache to those he got close to. Not for the first time he cursed being some creature of chaos. "I don't deserve these two." He said to himself.

"That's pretty conceited of you." Butters whispered at his side. "You don't get to choose what either of us do." Kenny felt footsteps approach and Karen laid down next to him and latched onto his other side.

"We choose to be with you brother, because we love you." She said snuggling into him.

"Nothing would change that, and we don't blame you." Butters said in a serious tone in Kenny's ear.

"And we never did." Karen finished sighing and quickly falling back asleep. Butters followed soon after. Kenny though was wide awake now and staring. He had just heard exactly the things he wanted to hear and the very same things he didn't think either member of his family would ever say. Kenny cried silent tears then, but he was smiling all the while. He was awake for many more hours, just enjoying the feeling of having everything right with the world.

At the throne in the woods…

The young man was getting impatient. His finger tapped on his stone thrown, sending out sounds that were too loud for the simple tapping gesture. While he appreciated the end game of his minion's little agreement, he didn't like to wait. He had already culled most of the disposable minions and was not bored. Their terror wasn't real after all. "Alright then, according to the agreement I can't harm them directly…I never agreed to spare their families." He said smiliing evilly. He would enjoy this for multiple reasons. Hurting his hated enemies? Check. Piss off his annoying, thorn in his side minion? Check. Boredom cured? Double check.

Stan and Kyle standing in the middle of the street…

"Stan, how do you feel about me?" Kyle asked, freezing him in place. What kind of answer was Kyle looking for? Was this why he had run out of the house? Was it what he had said about not having feelings for Kyle? "Be honest with me." Kyle asked pleading.

"Kyle I don't...What do you want me to say?" Stan asked, but Kyle just shook his head. He was beginning to cry again, and he was frustrated because he wasn't sure what he wanted Stan to say. Snow began to fall slowly around them.

"Stan I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want you to say. Hearing you say you didn't have feelings for me...It hurt. I know you meant it as more than friends but I just couldn't breath and I needed to get out of there!" Kyle said, his words coming out like a flood he couldn't stop. He knew he was about to fall apart but he had been bottling up all these feelings the last month, ignoring them because of their training.

"Kyle I had no idea that i hurt you when i said that! You know you're my super best friend. You're…" Stan was struggling for the right words for his feelings. "Irreplaceable and awesome and perfect." He was getting frustrated, nothing sounded right to him.

"Is that how you feel about me?" Kyle asked wincing, that wasn't what he wanted to hear from Stan. He didn't want to be something put on a pedestal by his friend. He turned and started to walk away again. Maybe he did need some space from his friend after all. He was a mess and he didn't want to bring him down beside him.

"Mine!" Stan blurted out suddenly. Kyle whipped around by Stan's outburst. His friend had a desperate and confused look on his face.

"What?"Kyle asked, trying to tease more out of his friend. Stan just shook his head.

"You're mine." Stan said stepping toward Kyle and pulling him towards him. Kyle's face was suddenly unbearably hot and his heartbeat was in his ears. "I don't know where this goes, but I don't want you to leave me. I just want to be with you. Whatever that means." Stan said looking down, his own face burning and heartbeat deafening in his own ears. Kyle was just stunned, but he felt a burning nervousness. He didn't know what he had wanted to hear, and now that Stan had told him how he felt he wasn't sure what to do about it.

"You mean...w-what do you mean?" Kyle asked stumbling over his words. His mind was racing almost as fast as his heart was beating. Stan just stood there mouth agape for a moment.

"I don't even know, I just...don't want you to go." He said finally looking defeated. He was sure that his wishy washy statements would fail. Kyle stood completely still, his insides were anything but though. He poured over every thought he'd had recently and every feeling. But he couldn't make sense of them all at once and it was making him feel light headed. But one thing Stan had said had stood out to him. _I just want to be with you. _And for Kyle the only thing he was sure of is that he felt the same way about his friend. He smiled and tried to calm himself enough to speak without squeaking, only partially succeeding in that venture.

"Well...I guess that will do for now then…" Kyle said walking up to Stan, awkwardly he reached out as though he was going to hug him. But he was suddenly really nervous and decided on a friendly pat on the shoulder. Stan didn't seem to mind though as he sighed and flashed a bright smile.

"Then let's get back to my house, our parents are going to be worried." Stan said walking side by side with his best friend, who was still wrapped in his leather jacket.

Outside the Marsh's house…

"Make sure you put on a good show…" The boy smirked from his thrown hidden in the shadow of a house across the street. His remaining minions ambled across the street towards the home of his enemies. While he promised not to kill them until Christmas, he never said he wouldn't make them hurt. Even after his frequent purges he had countless minions left in his arsenal. His main force was here but he hadn't neglected the other three hunter strongholds in the town. They would probably weather this storm quite easily, but they would be far too distracted to help the main target of his assault.

"When do we begin master?" One of his more eager revenants asked by his side. The young man smiled and returned to his surveillance of the two young hunters on their way back to the Marsh household. The timing would be perfect.

"Now. Make them suffer." He said casually and settled in for the show as the thundering roar of his army shook the nightlands around him. Everything suddenly within five hundred yards sucked into the shadowy twisted world of the shells. His army charged the house, some were stopped by magical wards. He expected nothing less from the sorceress, but his armies numbers would prevail through sheer numbers.

At the Marsh dinner table…

Randy and Sharon were trying to entertain the Broflovski's who were intent on tracking down Stan and Kyle and having them explain themselves. Ike looked dreadfully bored. "I'm sure the boys are just fine Shiela." Sharon said trying to calm the hysterical woman.

"And Kyle ruins another dinner, wonderful." Ike said bitterly and reached for another roll. Not that he blamed Kyle, he just wish he didn't have to sit and listen to the grown ups all alone.

"Oh Ike dear, why don't you go up to Stan's room. You can play some of his video games or get on his computer. I'm sure he won't mind." Mrs. Sharon told him instantly perking him up. Oh Stan would most definitely mind, but Ike didn't care. In fact that might help salvage this night. He already had several mischievous plans for his brother's new boyfriend. He hopped out of the room smiling and the grown ups went back to bickering about whether or not to go after the boy.

"Sharon! They have been gone for over forty five minutes!" Sheila cried in her shrill voice that always took over when she was worried or angry. She meant well, but she could be quite over protective of her son.

"Dear, perhaps Randy and Sharon are right. The boy's need to work some things out with each other and he does have Stan with him. I'm sure they'll be fine." Gerald said joining Sharon in trying to calm his wife. He had been worried about his son at first, but Stan had always looked after Kyle even to his own detriment. He knew the larger boy would protect his son. Stan had been like a second son in their family, he could hardly remember a time where he and Kyle weren't attached at the hip.

"Sharon, do we have anymore beer?" Randy said slightly tipsy as he moved to get himself and Gerald another drink. He placed a non-alcoholic drink out for his dad who couldn't drink anymore because of his age.

"Oh I believe it is in the bas-" Sharon suddenly went white and Randy froze in place staring into the fridge. Marvin dropped his fork to his plate suddenly. "No…" She whispered as the world around them twisted and warped.

Wendy's house…

Her eyes shot open as she felt the cold attempt to assault her home. Luckily her godly powers still guarded the house and probably would for many many years. But still something was attempting to gain entry, however feebly. She looked out her window and was surprised to see several dozen shells pounding at the invisible boundary at the edge of her yard. "Wendy!" Her dad yelled slamming her door open, shotgun in hand.

"I'm fine dad." She said smiling, it still made her bubbly to call him that. Her mother was behind her father with a small handgun in her hand. Her usual weapon wasn't really suited for close quarters combat.

"Wendy, dear what is going on?" Her mother asked moving to her side to look out the window. Both her parents must have felt the shift into the nightlands. Though the area around her house was protected in both worlds, somehow they had been pulled in.

"I'm not sure, but it isn't good." Wendy replied. Suddenly she was filled with dread. She whirled to her parents. "We have to get out of here." They both looked at her surprised.

"But even without your barrier, shells like those would hardly pose a threat to us…" Her father started. She shook her head fiercely.

"That's the point, they obviously wouldn't be able to harm us, they're here to slow us!" She new instantly, they were all under attack. Their enemy wasn't keeping his word.

Kenny's house…

Kenny yawned as he walked through his kitchen in the dark going for a glass of water. He could hear the soft sighs of Butters and Karen on the floor in the other room. Today had been perfect, he hoped his friends were having as good a day. Knowing them though, they probably were being idiots. He chuckled to himself and started walking back into the other room. As he leaned back to take a sip of his drink though he froze. He flung his water hard across the room towards the door. It shattered, but not on the door. "Kenny?!" Butters yelped sitting up and pulling Karen towards him.

"Butters get Karen out of here!" Kenny shouted as he charged towards the figures coming through the front door. Butters flicked his wrist and Kenny's guns popped into the room from nowhere. Kenny caught them in stride and barrelled into the first shell. His pistols were firing rapidly in several directions without stopping. There were so many of them in the front yard. Too many for him alone most likely. _No! Not again, no one else! _He screamed in his mind as the shells began to overwhelm him.

Stan and Kyle on the street…

The two boys walked together mostly in silence, neither knowing where their relationship really stood. Both tried to start up conversations at different times but would quickly drift back to silence. "Dude your parents are going to kill you." Stan chuckled, knowing that if he could get Kyle to rant about his mother's overprotectiveness maybe they could get some normalcy back.

"Ugh don't remind me!" Kyle said hanging his head. "I'll be lucky if a psychologist or rabi aren't mentioned." He groaned.

"Must be rough having religious parents." Stan said scratching his cheek. His parents never had time for superstitions. They had only gone to church to try to give Stan and Shelly some normalcy, but that had quickly grown old for all of them.

"Yea odd that your parents KNOW gods exist and yet they seem to not particularly care about religion." Kyle remarked as he thought about how all the hunters he'd met seemed rather grounded.

"Ah yea i guess since we've seen and contend with things normal people can't imagine, kinda ruins us for the simplistic fairy tales of most religions. Especially when we know the stories behind those stories." Stan said smirking. Kyle perked up at this and looked over at his friend eyes wide.

"You know the stories behind the origins of different religions?" Kyle asked excited. He always loved history and now a whole new hidden section of history had just opened up to him.

"Well kind of...I don't pay much attention to it but i know some of the basics, my mother would probably enjoy telling you if you asked." And just like that they were back to normal, Kyle geeking out about history and Stan just smiling and nodding. Too bad it couldn't last. Stan stopped suddenly eyes going wide. Kyle felt a shiver go up his spine and he recognized the feeling as the touch of the nightlands. They had just crossed over.

"Stan? What just happened?" Kyle asked stepping closer to his friend. They were just around the corner from Stan's house. Stan looked around them in all directions, Kyle could see him flexing his muscles the way he did when they were about to spar. He was getting himself ready to explode into motion. He reached for where his sword should be stored, but nothing happened.

"Shit…" Stan hissed, he hadn't been wearing the bracelet his mother had made for him and now he was unarmed in the nightlands. At least he wasn't alone, Kyle would probably be able to keep them safe until they reached his house. An odd feeling for Stan, but not an unpleasant one. Knowing his best friend would have his back. "We need to move quickly and quietly. No telling what might be waiting to ambush us out here."

"I'm ready." Said crouching down and whispering before touching both his and Stan's shoes. "_Silence" _Stan arched an eyebrow before taking a step. It was an odd sensation when no sound came back. He jumped and still no sound.

"That is a neat trick, when did mom teach you that?" Stan asked crouching down next to his friend whispering.

"She didn't, but knowing how sound waves work doesn't hurt when you want to be quiet." Kyle said smiling. They crept quietly towards the corner, around which would be Stan's house. As they got closer, Kyle could hear his heart in his ears again, but this time it was a different kind of nervousness.

"Stay here." Stan said motioning to the side of the house they were sitting against. He moved quickly then from shadow to shadow with coordination Kyle couldn't have matched. If he didn't know where his friend was headed he would have completely lost him. Stan disappeared around the corner for a moment, and then another. It felt like an eternity of silence in the darkness before Stan burst back around the corner in a sprint shouting. "Move move move!" Behind him a veritable horde of shells came charging around the corner. Kyle stumbled and stood still for a moment stunned before Stan grabbed his hand and pulled him along as fast as he could. "Move Kyle!" Kyle nodded and swallowed composing himself. He looked back and realized they wouldn't outrun the supernatural stamina of the horde.

"_Burn!" _He shouted thrusting his hand back towards the horde and the front ranks burst into flames. Several died instantly, but their blazing flesh disappeared behind the surging horde that replaced them. Kyle couldn't count how many were following him. "Oh god…" He said afraid as they continued to run. "Where are we going?" He shouted at Stan.

"Around." He said as they looped around the twisted version of their neighborhood. "We need to reach my parents. Only about half the shells followed me. And there were several revenants back there too. With my mom in her weakened state, they will need your magic, and i'm worthless without my sword." He said as they approached the end of a line of fences. Kyle knew where they were going now. He was going to cut through the line of houses behind his. Their was a small patch of trees and a short field between the two lines of houses. Just before they were about to turn into the yard Kyle whirled back around.

"_Burn! Bright!" _He yelled suddenly, he wasn't used to combining different effects in the heat of the moment, but he needed to learn fast. A bright blossom of flame burst up between them and the horde following. This one many times brighter than before. The shells stopped momentarily blinded by the more continuous flame. And when it subsided their prey was gone. The shells looked around angrily and began slamming into each other. Without direction they were not very intelligent. One calmer figure toward the back stood forward and clapped his hands to get the shells attention. He had a dark smile full of black teeth. He motioned for the shells to follow him back the way they came. He knew where their prey was going. And he was going to enjoy crushing their hopes.

To be continued!

So things are picking up once again! Get ready for the next chapter to be lots of action goodness! Sorry the beginning of this chapter seemed a bit sappy, but i enjoyed writing it. I know I know I suck. I understand. TT-TT


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer - I don't own south park, never will...don't sue me bro…

Author's Note - So I never thought I would make it this far into the story honestly. Kinda expected myself to give up after a few weeks(and I did stop for about 9 months) but I really think i'm gonna finish this one! Kind of put too much work into it at this point to just not finish it - but so much left to do...anywho...please review? TT-TT Can't improve if you don't tell me what I do wrong, what I do right. What you like or don't like! Get nasty if you want, I can take it! *readies tissues* pay no attention to that!

Aaaaaand I'm back! It has been a long and brutal semester but it is over now, so back to the story!

**Chapter 26**

Stan and Kyle running through the night…

They crept along, quickly as they could, staying low in the small wooded area they had to pass through between the two lines of houses in order to reach Stan's from the back. Kyle had confused the shells with his bright spell blinding them as they ran around the corner. But soon enough they would come again. Kyle was a fast learner and strong with his magic but he wasn't ready for a fight like this. Not alone. "Kyle if something happens. If it doesn't look like we'll make it. I want you to use your magic to leave the Nightlands immediately." Stan said in an uncompromising tone.

"I'm not going to just leave you here if that is what you are asking!" Kyle snapped at him with a glare. Upset that Stan would even consider something like that.

"Kyle I don't want you to die for me." Stan snapped back frustrated.

"I'm not going to die for you, I'm going to die with you. There is a difference." Kyle said smirking. Stan just blinked at him. Even though he didn't want to entertain the thought of Kyle dying, the thought of them together till the end struck a strange chord with him.

"Alright then, neither of us will die, so nobody gets left behind." Stan said smiling back. They were almost in the middle of the patch of trees between the two rows of houses. In the real world the patch wasn't more than twenty or thirty yards across, but the Nightlands twists and distorts everything. Here it was probably more like two football fields long. That was when Stan stopped. "Do you hear that?" Stan asked Kyle who tilted his head to the side before shaking it no.

"I don't hear anything. What is it?" Kyle asked quietly looking all around.

"Nothing. I don't hear anything. The shells are faster than us and clumsy. We should have heard them behind us by now...but there is nothing." A shiver went up Stan's spine. That was when he saw him. A young man with a wicked smile came out of the shadows ahead of them.

"Well hello there." The young man exclaimed cheerfully.

"A revenant…" Kyle whispered recognizing the same feeling he'd gotten from Clyde.

"Right you are!" The man clapped. "Which means you probably know already why I'm-" But he was cut off by Stan rushing him. He leapt up and over the Revenant, landing right behind him. He wrapped his arms around it's head a twisting motion, broke it's neck. The Revenant's eyes were wide as it's head faced the wrong direction looking Stan in the eyes. It smiled.

"The fu-" Stan began before getting backhanded and sent flying into the brush away from Kyle and the Revenant.

"Well now that our rude friend is out of the way…" The Revenant grabbed his head and snapped his neck back around the correct way and sighed as though he'd only had a kink in his neck. "Lets get started shall we?" He said as he started to walk slowly towards Kyle, the whites of his eyes black with malice and a grin that promised pain.

Kenny's house…

He couldn't keep track of how many shells he'd taken down as he dodged and weaved among them. All he could think about was keeping them from entering the house. But there were so many. And he was weak. Unlike most gods he had almost no magical ability, and he had no talent for martial arts like Stan. He had been content to just live peacefully with Butters and ignore the reality of what was out there. "Fuck!" He screamed defiantly as he was pushed back towards his door. He wasn't going to be able to stop them, even with guns that didn't run out of ammo he wasn't making enough of an impact on them. "Butters! Get Karen to safety please!" He screamed without looking behind him hoping he was already gone.

"Kill!" One of the shells squealed as it slammed into him and knocked him down onto his front porch. They swarmed all around him then, preparing to tear him apart.

"So this is it huh?" He said sadly, after all the things he'd done wrong and now he was going to leave the two most important people to him alone. As he closed his eyes and accepted his fate he heard a scream pierce his very soul. "Karen."

Wendy's house…

Wendy's mother and father led the way out the door guns blazing. Wendy cast a couple smaller spells to thin out any that got too close. "We have to hurry!" Wendy yelled to her parents, running past them as they cleared their way through the small group of shells.

"Hah Wendy dear, if this is the best they can do the Marshes will be just fine." Her father said putting another shell down that was still squirming on the ground.

"We aren't their targ-" A scream and a grunt cut her off. She turned and was horrified to see a female revenant standing over her father's unmoving body. He was holding something, an arm, her f_ather's_ right arm.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want this back?" The revenant tossed the arm at Wendy's feet, gore and blood leaking from where it had been attached just a few moments ago. Her father lay very still on the ground. Her mother was sitting on the ground her back against their house where she had obviously been thrown with some force. "Always wanted to kill a god." The revenant said walking in a circle around Wendy.

"You bitch, you're going to pay for that!" Wendy shouted barely able to contain this newest emotion. It was powerful and fiery, rage. The revenant merely licked her lips in a mocking seductive gesture. She was nearly nine feet tall, her arms extending almost the full length of her height. At the ends of her arms were large black hands with claws at least a foot long each, they dragged behind her on the ground digging deep rivets into the ground with ease, her hips swaying when she walked.

"Oh hunny, I'm going to enjoy tormenting you." The revenant said with mock pity before launching herself at Wendy.

With Stan alone in the woods…

Stan pulled himself to his feet using the tree he'd slammed into for support. He couldn't see or hear Kyle anywhere nearby. He couldn't have been thrown more than fifteen or twenty feet though. "Kyle!" He shouted out.

"Here Stan!" He heard a voice call from behind him and he hobbled off towards it. He found Kyle standing alone in a clearing smiling.

"Kyle? Where did the revenant go?" Stan asked surprised as he quickened his pace towards his friend.

"Oh he wasn't much of a challenge Stan, you should know how strong I am. Now let me look at those wounds sweetie." Kyle said in an overly sweet tone Stan wasn't use to. He stopped ten feet from the redhead and examined him closely.

"Who are you?" Stan asked taking a step back and glaring at the 'Kyle' before him. The redhead cocked an eyebrow surprised.

"Wow you can tell the difference? No one has ever seen through one of my disguises before. I must have made a mistake." Kyle's face melted away to reveal the face of a thin young girl, no more than twelve years of age in appearance.

"Another Revenant huh?" Stan said cursing as he took a ready stance. Even with his sword he wouldn't have liked his chances against a prepared enemy like this. "Sorry to break it to you but you were all wrong. You must have copied him at a glance."

"Oh well, fooling you was only for fun. Guess I should get down to business." The girl said in a monotone voice. She launched herself at Stan almost faster than he could react. Launching a kick at the left side of his head. He got his arm up just in time. Luckily he had decided to go with the force of the kicked and rolled away from the impact. Had he tried to take that hit head on his arm would have snapped like a twig. As it was he may have fractured it. This one was much stronger than Clyde had been. "Oh you do move w-" She started before being cut off by Stan planting both of his feet into her face and then pushing off with all of his strength. The revenant was launched backward violently and skid across the ground to a halt face down several feet from where Stan landed.

"Hah, how was that bitch." Stan said thrilled that such a gamble had paid off. He had fully committed to that strike, any attack that sent him flying through the air, though powerful left him completely vulnerable.

"Not bad for a broken hunter I suppose." She said again in her monotone voice dusting herself off as she got to her feet completely unharmed. "But you have no chance of hurting me, let alone beating me." Cold fear went through Stan, she was right and he knew it. And worse was that Kyle was out there fighting another one of these things alone.

Kyle alone...

Kyle backed away from the approaching revenant. Suddenly too terrified to form words. "Oh please run, I am so very bored." The Revenant said mockingly as he approached with the eyes of a predator. Kyle looked over towards where Stan had been sent flying but didn't see or hear him in that direction.

"W-what did you do to Stan?" Kyle asked trying to summon up some courage. The revenant cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm threatening you and all you care about is what happened to that broken hunter?" Shaking his head he looked disappointed. "I will never understand you humans. Well I suppose I can tell you that one of my compatriots should be just about to finish him off now judging from his abilities." He sounded bored as he said it.

"No that can't-" Kyle began as tears started to form in his eyes. The revenant rolled his eyes and held up his hand before him. A shockwave hit Kyle and sent him flying back several meters. It knocked the wind out of him but he hardly cared. All he could think about was Stan. "You're wrong!" He screamed at the monster.

"No, I'm not. You are never going to see him again." He said so matter of factly. So sure that Stan was gone. Kyle just stared blankly into the distance not aware of anything anymore. "Oh dear, looks like I broke him." The revenant laughed turning around about to walk away. "I didn't get to have much-" A growl came from behind him.

"You bastards…" Kyle snarled as he stood. The air shook and shimmered around him as tears fell from his cheeks to the ground.

"Oh well now! This could get interesting!" The monster said taking a ready stance as he sensed the danger the boy had just become. He rushed at the redhead and punched him with enough force to punch a hole in a tree, and his fist stopped an inch from the boy's face. His arm shook and then tore itself with the backlash from the force. "What!?" He jumped back surprised and in pain. The redhead barely registered the attack. He was looking off elsewhere past the revenant.

"Stan...Stan is alive." The boy said smiling through the tears, half in a daze as he started half stumbling in that direction.

"Hey we aren't done!" The revenant said putting his remaining hand on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle looked stopped and slowly looked towards the revenant and then down at the hand on his shoulder.

"_Die_." Kyle said flatly. The revenants entire body rippled for a moment.

"What just-" he tried to say before he exploded away from Kyle in a spray of gore. Kyle still in a daze began stumbling off in Stan's direction again.

At Kenny's…

"KAREN!" Butters screamed from somewhere behind Kenny. From the desperation in his voice he knew she was in danger. The shells dropped down on Kenny to tear him apart. Several sets of fangs latched onto him and claws pierced his flesh. But only for a moment. The next moment the shells touching Kenny's body began to wither and die. Those farther away began to shriek and attack each other. As Kenny stood there was little perverted boy behind those eyes. His face was a mask of madness. The whites of his eyes black and a crazed smile he began firing rapidly in all directions without looking. Shells began dissolving all around. Madness gripped his mind instantly.

"You'll all suffer!" Rather than going for kill shots he began taking them apart piece by piece. He also began shooting inanimate objects destroying everything in an expanding circle around him. "All of it!"

"Kenny! Kenny Stop!" Butters yelled launching himself onto Kenny's back and wrapping his arms around his neck, his legs around his waist. Kenny just laughed maniacally and elbowed Butters in the gut. Kenny whirled around and kicked the other blond in the stomach and then struck him with the butt of one of his guns.

"Die!" Kenny said blood oozing from his myriad wounds. He put the barrel of his gun to Butters forehead. Butters didn't even cry. He just stared Kenny in the eyes. All the shells around them dead they stood in complete silence.

"This isn't you." The smaller blonde said standing and stepping closer to Kenny who backed up. He attempted to point his guns at Butters face again but found he didn't have any strength left. His face was wet. Must have been blood he thought. He wiped at his cheeks with the back of his hand but there was no blood on his face. Tears? He was crying. Why was he crying? "Come back to me Kenny." Butters said smiling as he pulled Kenny into a deep hug. The madness that gripped his mind let go then instantly.

"Butters…?" Replacing it was fear and sorrow. He'd lost control again. He'd hurt Butters, almost killed him. Maybe killed Karen if a shell hadn't already gotten her. "What have I done…" He said breaking down.

With Wendy…

"Run along back to your master bitch, unless you want me to erase you." Wendy spat with as much venom as she could muster. She wasn't use to the feeling grasping at her now. She wanted to make this creature suffer.

"Well I could do that, but then I wouldn't get to devour those two once I'm done with you." The revenant cackled before taking a swipe at Wendy. The depowered goddess didn't even try to dodge. The attack cracked against the barrier surrounding her.

"Not very smart are you?" Wendy asked as she pointed one finger at the revenant. "_Melt!" _The air shimmered between the two before the revenant screamed in pain as half of her face began to drip down her chin to the ground revealing a blackened skull beneath.

"You little whore!" The revenant screamed as it leapt at Wendy.

"_Open" _Wendy said pointing at the creature's stomach which seemed to pull together for a moment before ripping itself open spilling black blood and gore everywhere.The revenant fell to its knees trying to force its innards to stay in place.

"Oh goddess! Please have mercy!" The creature begged filled with fear.

"Mercy?" Wendy asked curiously. She looked over at her father who was groaning on the ground. She was relieved that there was still some life in him. Some of the anger subsided. "Fine. I'll grant you mercy."

"You will?" The creature said surprised looking up just in time to see Wendy point her finger at her forehead.

"_Burst" _The remaining half of the monsters face contorted before the back of her head exploded voiding its contents behind her. The emptied husk fell to the ground and began to dissolve. "There's your mercy." Wendy muttered before rushing to her father and began working the strongest healing spells she could muster.

With Stan…

Stan was thrown dozens of feet and only his reflexes and luck allowed him to break his fall without also breaking his neck. The revenant was toying with him. Though it didn't display the normal outward confidence of its kind it still was deriving some sort of twisted pleasure torturing him slowly. Showing him just how helpless he was. "Is your master a coward? Couldn't stick to the bargain so he decided to ambush us!?" Stan shouted hoping the Warlock was close and would take the bait. The warlock might be powerful, but he'd be human. And humans could die.

"My master is not around to hear your taunts, nor would you have any more luck fighting him than me. Less so in fact." She rushed at him and threw a punch that caught him in the gut and sent him sliding back several meters. Stan looked off balance as the girl pursued and threw an uppercut trying to catch him on his chin. Stan fell backward bent in half planting his hands on the ground and kicking up to catch the revenant under her chin.

"For all that power you're rather slow!" Stan said smirking, so maybe he couldn't beat her, at least at the moment she couldn't beat him either if she couldn't hit him. She rubbed her chin considering Stan's words.

"Hmm I suppose I could move a bit faster." She said a moment before Stan was hit with a massive impact that hurtled him backwards thirty feet rolling on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. "Was that fast enough for you hunter?"

"Ugh...yea that'll about do it…" Stan said sarcastically as he got to his feet. A smile still on his face.

"Where does this confidence come from? You have no hope of beating me, you're going to die. Why do you not despair?" She asked him genuinely curious.

"Hah, as long as your revenant friend doesn't show up, I know Kyle is still ok!" Stan said trying to convince himself of his own rationale. He was panicking, it had been several minutes since they'd been separated and he hadn't heard or seen anything to indicate magic being used in the distance which worried him.

"Oh you think he would just kill the redhead? If your friend isn't dead yet, he probably wishes he was. Unlike me he has no sense of fair play and enjoys tormenting and torturing his victims until they break." She said sending a shiver of dread down Stan's spine.

"Kyle…" Stan whispered before making a break for the treeline he'd initially been thrown through. Just before he reached it however the girl was in front of him launching a kick into his left arm that produced an audible snap and sent him hurtling back the way he'd come. "Aaaarrhg!" Stan screamed curling up around his shattered arm.

"I didn't say you could leave. Stand and face me as a warrior or I will go find your friend and return with his head." She said coldly standing just a few feet now from Stan. Stan grunted as he pulled himself to his feet his left arm hanging at his side motionless but throbbing with pain.

"You won't lay a hand on him you bitch." Stan growled. His desperation growing he decided he had nothing to lose trying something crazy. Holding his right hand out before him he closed his eyes and focused on the magic flowing through his body. "_Burn!" _ He shouted with everything he had. But nothing happened. A moment later he was sent flying up into the air to land on his back, knocking the wind out of him once again.

"Hmm I suppose you really are a worthless hunter, your friend Is probably better off without carrying you as deadweight." She said as she moved to stand over him. Stan just lay there stunned in despair. Maybe Kyle was better off without him. A memory flashed in his mind.

_"Shhh...It's ok Stan, you know this morning, I almost let the shells get me." Stan tensed at this admission. He was horrified at the thought of Kyle becoming a shell, that was one monster he would never be able to cut down._

_"But you know, of all the things that would happen, what scared me more than anything?" Stan waited for Kyle to finish and when he didn't he finally prodded him._

_"What was it Kyle?" He turned his head so he was looking at Kyle's head on his shoulder. Kyle had an embarrassed look on his face._

_"I was scared I'd never see you again, that you would forget me. That thought was unbearable. I decided then that I had to survive no matter what." Kyle closed his eyes and buried his head into Stan's shoulder. "You aren't allowed to forget about or leave me!" Kyle demanded muffled by Stan's shoulder. Stan couldn't imagine being happier than he was right then._

_"I promise, I won't leave or ever forget you. Love ya dude." Stan said reaching across his body to ruffle Kyle's hair._

"This is the end." The girl said looking down at the defeated hunter.

"Sorry…" Stan muttered looking down. The revenant prepared a strike that would crush the boy's skull. Her arm up high and behind her fully committed to the strike. Just as she was about to bring her hand down. "I was waiting for you to do that!" Stan said looking up with a fierce grin on his face. Throwing one last all or nothing punch at the creature's chest. The revenant's eyes went wide realizing she'd left herself completely open. I'll put everything into this! Stan thought, everything I've got, into this one moment. Heat rushed through his body as he screamed "_Kyle!" _his attack landed, everything focused on surviving and seeing his friend again. Everything went black.

Several minutes later in the same place…

"St...an...Stan...STAN!" Kyle cried his name shaking the dark haired boy sobbing. Stan's eyes shot open at the feeling of water hitting his face. Kyle was sobbing over him, Stan smiled when he noticed Kyle was unharmed.

"I told you: I won't leave you." Stan said trying to raise his right hand to pat Kyle on the head. But to his surprise he couldn't move either arm. Glancing over at it he noticed it was purple with immense bruising and probably broken in many place. That was when he remembered his desperate move. "The revenants!" Stan said trying to sit himself up without his arms.

"Relax! I don't know what happened to the one that attacked us at first. But you seem to have handled this one…" Kyle said nodding to the revenant's body laying a dozen yards away. Or what was left of it anyway. Everything from the sternum up had been blown completely away. And the tree trunk several feet behind it had splintered.

"What happened?" Stan asked confused and suddenly very tired.

"I don't know." Kyle said shaking his head as he tried to help Stan to his feet. "I was looking for you when I heard you yell my name and then there was a loud explosion and i followed them to you. Stan just stood dumbfounded at his defeated foe and then with great effort managed to raise his right arm up in front of him. What had happened?

To be continued!

Wooo! So I'm finally back! Sorry for another long hiatus! I really meant to update three months ago but I just couldn't get any thoughts out. But here you go! Not too shabby of a chapter after that long break huh? Hope it doesn't feel as forced to you all as it does for me! I'm a bit rusty!


End file.
